la nueva vida de kyubi
by hec-nii-sama
Summary: naruto aprende a controlar al kyubi pero comete un terrible error y kyubi es transformado en humano, o mas presisamente en una niña, ¿que es lo que hara naruto? narutoXfemkyubi
1. introduccion

_**Hola a todos, esta es una idea que paso por mi mente de repente y decidí hacerla un fic.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

_**Introducción.**_

El sol acababa de ocultarse dando paso a la noche, el bosque se encontraba en silencio, dejando escuchar de vez en cuando el murmullo de las criaturas que lo habitan, en una parte del bosque se encontraba oculta una pequeña aldea, sus habitantes yacían dormidos tranquilamente en sus casas, nadie se percato cuando una sombra apareció a la orilla de la pequeña villa, aquel individuo se adentro caminando por las angostas calles mientras sostenía algo envuelto en sus brazos.

Aquella figura encapuchada se acerco a lo que parecía ser uno de los edificios más antiguos del pueblo, al llegar llamo a la puerta y espero a que alguien abriera. Unos segundos después un hombre anciano y de aspecto rudo abrió la puerta.

-¿que es lo que quiere alguien como tú a esta hora? – dijo el anciano refiriéndose al encapuchado.

-solamente un lugar donde quedarme un tiempo – comenzó a decir quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Era un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, además de tres marcas en cada mejilla, y con expresión triste.

-así que buscas algún lugar para quedarte, ¿y qué rayos quieres que yo haga? – dijo el viejo mirándolo con enojo.

-por favor – suplico el rubio – estoy herido y cansado, será solo por esta noche, el dinero no es problema si eso es lo que le preocupa.

El anciano se quedo mirando se quedo mirando el rostro preocupado del joven muchacho y finalmente con un suspiro lo dejo pasar.

-¿y qué es lo que hace alguien como tu dijo en un lugar como este? – Pregunto el anciano mientras lo acompañaba a una de las habitaciones – usualmente no llegan muchos extranjeros a este lugar, y que es eso que tanto cargas.

El muchacho desenvolvió lo que llevaba en brazos dejando ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rojo durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¡cielos! Ya veo por qué la desesperación por encontrar un lugar donde quedarse – dijo el anciano viendo detenidamente a la bebe.

-si bueno, pero tenemos que descansar – dijo el muchacho comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

Al día siguiente el anciano se levanto y vio que su invitado ya estaba despierto.

-o veo que ya estas despierto.

-Si, la verdad esperaba poder quedarme aquí un par de días más, pero me ah surgido un inconveniente, me iré ahora mismo – dijo cargando a la niña en brazos y abriendo la puerta para irse – gracias por acogernos, eh dejado el dinero en la mesa.

El anciano se volteo y se sorprendió a ver varias monedas de oro en la mesa

-¡pero esto es! – dijo sorprendido y después volteo en dirección a la puerta para encontrarse con que su invitado ya no se encontraba ahí, salió corriendo y lo vio a varios metros de ahí.

-¡espera muchacho, aun no me has dicho tu nombre! – alcanzo a gritar el hombre.

-¡mi nombre es Naruto! – Grito el muchacho - ¡uzumaki Naruto!


	2. malos recuerdos

_**Hola a todos, me tarde bastante en actualizar jeje pero por fin les traigo aquí la conti, espero les guste.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

_**Malos recuerdos**_

La noche se encontraba tranquila, en un pequeño claro en el bosque una fogata se encontraba encendida, y cercana a ella, yacía un muchacho de cabellos rubios recargado contra un árbol débilmente iluminado por el fuego, sostenida por el yacía una pequeña dómida plácidamente en sus brazos, sin mostrar señal de molestia, o tener idea alguna de lo que había pasado tan solo un par de días atrás.

El chico solo la miraba con ternura y algo de tristeza, sin poder creer que aquella pequeña criatura, alguna vez había sido aquel monstruo.

-_yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño – _no pudo evitar pensar el chico al recordar que él había sido lo que le había quitado todo a esa pequeña.

_**Flash back **__Dos días atrás._

Naruto intentaba por todos los medios controlar al kyubi en su totalidad, había pasado ya un mes desde que su nuevo maestro, killer bee, le había dicho como obtener el control de su bijuu, desde entonces él había estado entrenando por volverse más fuerte intentando obtener el control en su totalidad del kyubi.

Pero Naruto cometió uno de los más grandes errores, quiso más.

Hasta el momento había logrado obtener el control sobre el chakra del kyubi, pero sabía que ese no era todo el poder del kyubi, sabía que era solo la mitad, que la otra mitad recaía en todo el odio que poseía el kyubi, y aun así se arriesgo eh intento obtener ese poder.

En esos momentos él y su grupo se encontraban acampando en un pequeño claro en el bosque, todos se encontraban dormidos menos él, que se encontraba en posición meditativa.

_En el subconsciente de Naruto._

se observaba una escena devastadora, las rejas que mantenían encerrado al kyubi se encontraban abiertas y las paredes se encontraban literalmente destrozadas, pero lo más impactante eran los dos individuos que se encontraban en el centro de aquel lugar, uno de ellos era el kyubi, solo que a diferencia de esa imagen imponente y aterradora que usualmente proyectaba, ahora había solo un zorro mal herido y realmente desgastado, mientras que la persona frente a él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Naruto había usado el poder que recientemente había obtenido del mismo zorro junto con su modo sennin para poder derrotar a este con facilidad.

**-haa…haa…haa… - **jadeaba el kyubi agotado** – maldito mocoso, ¡que quieres de mi!, ya tienes mi chakra, que has venido a buscar.**

-tu poder – respondió Naruto serio – aun guardas mucho en tu interior, lo necesito para poder volverme más fuerte – dijo justo antes de tomar al kyubi y comenzar a absorber todo el odio que poseía con la esperanza de que no lo corrompiera.

**-¡m…maldito! – **alcanzo a gritar kyubi justo antes de comenzar a sufrir una transformación.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del kyubi se fue haciendo más pequeño, empezando a tomar forma humana, hasta que se pudo reconocer la forma de una bella mujer, pero aun no había terminado, se fue haciendo mas y mas pequeño, mientras que Naruto seguía absorbiendo su poder y veía impactado la escena, y dándose cuenta de q estaba absorbiendo toda la esencia de aquel zorro dejo de hacerlo dejando ver que lo único que había quedado del kyubi era un pequeño bebe.

Justo después de eso Naruto sintió todo el odio que acababa de obtener.

_En el exterior del subconsciente de Naruto._

Todo era un caos, ellos habían estado durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que por alguna razón una presencia maligna los despertó, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Naruto se había transformado en el kyubi y los había atacado, por suerte para ellos, killer bee había reaccionado rápidamente y se había transformado en el hachibi para hacerle frente al zorro demonio.

-Yamato-san – decía uno de los ninjas de la nube mientras intentaba no quedar en medio de la batalla de ambos monstruos – bee-san se encargara de esto, nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos por salir vivos de esta.

-pero Naruto… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el ninja de konoha justo antes que una de las enormes colas del kyubi aplastara al ninja de la nube - _¡rayos!, pero q es lo que has hecho Naruto – _pensó el jounin mientras esquivaba otra de las enormes colas de la bestia.

_En el interior de Naruto._

Naruto estaba siendo consumido lentamente por el odio, cualquier intento de controlarlo solo resultaba en un nuevo arranque de ira, si eso seguía así seria el fin.

Naruto estaba a punto de ceder hasta que algo lo detuvo, ese algo era el llanto del pequeño bebe que todavía estaba frente a el, el odio de Naruto se fue debilitando poco a poco hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

En ese momento Naruto salió de su interior y se estremeció al ver lo que sus ojos veían, el bosque en el que estaban había sido destruido, y los ninjas de la nube que lo acompañaban estaban muertos, Yamato apenas y permanecía consiente mientras que killer bee se encontraba parado enfrente suyo con una herida muy grave en el brazo.

-pero que has hecho… Naruto – alcanzo a decir killer bee justo antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho solo comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, ese no era él, había dejado que el odio lo corrompiera y había asesinado a sus compañeros.

Entonces recordó que fue lo que lo ayudo a recuperar el control, aquel llanto, sin pensarlo Naruto entro en su subconsciente, ahí encontró a la pequeña niña en que se había transformado el kyubi, se acerco y la tomo en brazos y se pregunto cómo es que kyubi se había transformado de esa manera.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar a su mente, después de todo, lo único que era el kyubi era chakra y odio, al no quedar nada de ninguno de los dos kyubi ya no poseía nada, ni sus recuerdos, ni tampoco nada de su antiguo ser, ahora solo quedaba su alma, tal como la de un bebe recién nacido, aunque sorprendentemente fuera el de una niña.

Ahora que ya no era el kyubi, no había razón para permanecer en su interior, por lo que rompió el sello y así volvió al mundo real junto con la bebe.

Al estar consciente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que a aun conservaba a la pequeña en brazos, por un momento pensó en dejarla ahí a su suerte, después de todo, el nuevo odio formado en Naruto aun seguía presente, aunque muy débil, además de que es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier jinchuriki que se librara por fin de su bijuu, pero algo en el interior de Naruto aun no había cambiado, y no podía dejarla a su suerte, después de todo, el le había quitado todo lo que tenia, era su responsabilidad, desde ese momento prometió que la protegería.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto volteo a ver a la bebe q sostenía en brazos, no parecía haber ningún rastro siquiera de lo q alguna vez fue el kyubi.

_-si pequeña, yo te protegeré, crecerás como cualquier persona, nadie nunca sabrá de dónde vienes, aquel día el kyubi desapareció – _se dijo Naruto – _bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto, porque aquel día, yo deje de ser un jinchuriki y a cambio… me convertí en el bijuu._


	3. yuuki

_**Bueno, eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, sé que me tarde un poco pero es que había muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo, bueno es solo una excusa XD pero la cosa es que aquí esta.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

**Yuuki**

Naruto se encontraba en el jardín de una pequeña casa, arrancando las hierbas que encontraba, esperando a que acabase el día mientras desde una silla cercana una pequeña bebe pelirroja lo observaba atentamente, con la mirada inocente que tendría cualquier recién nacido, solo con la peculiaridad del particular color rojo escarlata de sus ojos.

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que huyo con la pequeña bebe en brazos, y ahora a causa de la falta de dinero, se había visto obligado a buscar alguna aldea en donde conseguir algún trabajo. Lo único que había conseguido fue un trabajo de jardinero en una humilde villa ubicada en algún lugar entre los países de la tierra y el viento. Había llegado ahí el día anterior, y logro que una pareja de ancianos granjeros le ofreciera el trabajo, basándose en el tiempo en que realizaba esa clase de trabajos cuando recién se convirtió en genin.

A pesar de lo poco que le podían pagar, era más que suficiente para mantenerse él y la pequeña, además de que mientras él trabajaba los amables ancianos cuidaban de la bebe.

-que duro trabajas Naruto-chan – hablo la ancianita que acababa de salir de la casa trayendo consigo un vaso de agua – ha hecho mucho calor últimamente, así que te traje un vaso de agua.

-arigato kotomi-san – respondió el rubio.

desde que había llegado la ancianita había sido muy gentil con él, en especial cuando vio a la chiquilla que cargaba consigo, muy a diferencia de su terco marido, que con trabajos había logrado convencer para que le diera trabajo, y aun mas para que lo dejase quedarse en su casa que se encontraba un poco alejada del pueblo, alegando que debía de encontrar alguna manera de mantener a la pequeña que había perdido a sus padres y ahora él era el responsable por su seguridad, por mucho que su esposa kotomi dijera que una vez conociéndolo era más blando de lo que parece.

-no es necesario que agradezcas, más bien debería agradecerte yo a ti, tu presencia y la de esta encantadora criatura me alegran el día – dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña como podrás imaginar, a mi edad no hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer.

-si, me lo imagino – respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-así es, además siempre me han gustado los niños, lamentablemente mi marido y yo nunca pudimos tener hijos, así que tener entre mis brazos a esta pequeña me hace realmente feliz, y ahora que lo pienso aun no me has dicho su nombre.

-¡¿su nombre? – se sorprendió Naruto, pues la verdad no había pensado en eso, cada vez que veía a la niña solo sabía que en cierta manera ella era kyubi, pero no podía ir por allí con ese nombre, no podía simplemente llamarla kyubi – pues la verdad no tiene un nombre, nunca lo había pensado, no sé.

-¿acaso sus padres no llegaron a ponerle nombre? – Pregunto sorprendida la anciana mujer - ¿y qué hay de ti?

-¡¿de mi? – pregunto sorprendido el joven rubio.

-si tú, ¿ahora que eres el responsable de esta pequeña por que no le das un nombre?

-¿yo?, no sé, no había pensado en eso.

-ya veo, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te apresures, mi marido ya casi llega del campo, porque no entras, la cena estará lista pronto, puedes pensar en un nombre más tarde – le dijo la ancianita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Más tarde…_

-eh vuelto – se escuchaba la voz del señor de la casa volviendo de su trabajo en el campo.

-que bien que llegas okazaki, la cena esta lista – lo recibió su esposa – anda siéntate ahí, junto a Naruto-chan – dijo señalándole su lugar en la mesa.

-ohayo okazaki-san – saludo el joven rubio.

-ohayo – saludo cansado el anciano.

-¿como te fue hoy? – pregunto kotomi a su marido.

-pésimo, no ah llovido en días y además el calor es horrible, nadie desea trabajar en ese estado.

-oh – dijo con preocupación la anciana.

-¿es tan malo acaso este calor? – pregunto el joven rubio.

-y ahora lo preguntas, este calor sin lluvia no dejara crecer la cosecha, si no tenemos ganancias esta temporada no podremos pagar los impuestos al señor feudal a tiempo – contestaba tristemente el hombre.

-¿y qué pasa si no pagan a tiempo?

-muy simple, el feudal enviara a sus hombres a acabar con cualquiera que no page.

-¡¿nani? pero no puede hacer eso, solo por no pagar puntualmente, eso es demasiado! – dijo Naruto sorprendido y a la vez enojado, por suerte la pequeña niña estaba cerca para tranquilizarlo, de lo contrario quien sabe que pasaría y el odio que lleva dentro se desatara.

-lo sé, es algo exagerado – comenzó a decir el hombre – pero así son las cosas desde que el anterior feudal murió, dejando el puesto a su avaro hijo.

-pero…

- no hay peros, no existe nada que podamos hacer – dijo el anciano interrumpiéndolo – de momento no te preocupes por eso, solo concéntrate en lo tuyo, aun hay mucho trabajo para ti mañana en el jardín, de momento sería lo mejor que te fueras a descansar.

Naruto guardo silencio y parándose se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que habían hecho el favor de darle a él y a la pequeña, una vez ahí se metió a la cama con un mal sabor de boca pensando en lo que le habían contado.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Naruto se levanto y comenzó a trabajar en el jardín para terminar lo más pronto posible y así pensar en que haría después de que terminara su trabajo, tenía la opción de irse y buscar otra aldea, pues suponía que konoha y la nube lo estarían buscando ya en esos momentos, o tenia la opción de quedarse ahí, donde nadie lo conocía y esperar nunca ser encontrado.

-¿trabajando duro? – pregunto la gentil anciana kotomi mientras se acercaba a Naruto con una bolsa.

-buenos días kotomi-san – saludo el rubio – veo que se levanto temprano.

-así es, tengo un favor que pedirte Naruto –chan

-¿Un favor? – pregunto Naruto

-así es, veras tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas pero necesitare que alguien me ayude a traer todo, dime, me acompañarías – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por supuesto kotomi-san, la acompañare, solo que no puedo dejar sola a la pequeña, ¿podemos llevarla con nosotros?

La anciana solo asintió así que Naruto tomo a la niña en brazos y siguió a la vieja kotomi camino hacia el pueblo que se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa.

-y dime Naruto-chan, ¿ya tienes un nombre? – pregunto alegre la ancianita.

Naruto quedo pensativo un segundo mientras suspiraba.

-mmm aun no, lo eh estado pensando, en un principio pensé que hitomi sería un buen nombre por sus peculiares ojos, pero al final no me pareció el nombre correcto, por lo que aun no tengo un nombre, tengo que pensarlo más.

-¿mmm y por qué no empiezas por el apellido?

-¿apellido?

-ajam, ella también debe tener un apellido, por lo que me has dicho, no creo que tampoco conocieras el de sus padres, así que ¿Por qué no le das el tuyo?

-¿el mío?, no lo había pensado, pero puede ser buena idea, uzumaki, sí, creo que así sería mejor – dijo Naruto con ánimos y levantando a la pequeña dejándola enfrente suyo - ¡escuchaste pequeña Desde ahora serás una uzumaki!

La vieja kotomi solo sonrió, de ahí en adelante el camino a la aldea estuvo muy tranquilo, lo único que se notaba era la sobresaliente sonrisa de un muy animado Naruto.

_Más tarde en el pueblo…_

-deme un poco de esto, o y también un poco de aquello – se escuchaba a una emocionada kotomi comprando las cosas para la cena.

-no cree que está exagerando un poco kotomi-chan – decía Naruto un tanto nervioso al ver los ánimos de la viejita al comprar, aunque no fuera eso precisamente lo que le preocupaba, sino en la cantidad de dinero que habían traído para comprar, que si seguía así iban a terminar debiendo.

-tonterías Naruto-chan, la comida nunca es lo suficiente, sobre todo cuando uno tiene invitados, así que no voy a desperdiciar esta ocasión de venida al pueblo.

Naruto solo se limito a asentir nerviosamente hasta que algo lo distrajo.

-¡Haaaa!, no, por favor no le haga daño – se escucho el grito de una mujer.

En ese momento Naruto fijo su atención en que la gente se comenzó a retirar de las calles y el puesto en el que estaba cerrando inesperadamente dejando a una muy enojada kotomi, quedando en la calle solamente ellos y unos caballos atados a una cerca no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Naruto

-mmm, parece que el señor feudal y sus hombres están armando escándalos otra vez – dijo kotomi con rostro muy serio.

En eso, de una casa no muy lejana salieron varios soldados cargando a un hombre inconsciente, seguidos de una mujer que les pedía entre llantos que no se llevaran a su marido.

-lo siento señora, las reglas son las reglas, y este hombre no ah pagado a tiempo – dijo uno de los soldados mientras ayudaba a subir al inconsciente hombre a uno de los caballos, después de eso salieron a todo galope.

Naruto tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-tenga, cuídela un momento – dijo Naruto entregándole la niña a kotomi

-espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-usted vio lo que paso, tengo que ayudar a ese hombre – dijo Naruto con enojo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a donde habían partido los soldados.

-¡espera, no lograras hacer nada! – grito la anciana pero ya era muy tarde, Naruto ya se había marchado.

Entonces se acerco a la chica que aun lloraba arrodillada en el suelo que solo levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de una decidida kotomi.

-¿acaso te vas a quedar llorando aquí sin hacer nada?

-y usted que planea que haga.

-reúne a todas las personas que puedas, yo iré por mi marido, iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita al feudal – dijo kotomi llena de determinación, después de todo, si un chico que apenas y conocía iba a dar la cara por uno de los aldeanos, ellos no dejarían que muriese en vano.

_En la mansión del señor feudal…_

Naruto se encontraba a la entrada hablando con los guardias que no lo iban a dejar pasar para hablar cara a cara con el señor feudal.

-vamos, solo quiero hablar un momento con el feudal – decía un muy enojado Naruto.

-lo sentimos, el señor no quiere ninguna visita. – contestaba los guardias una y otra vez, hasta que desesperado por la situación Naruto los dejo noqueados y se infiltro en la gran mansión.

Una vez adentro Naruto fue sigilosamente intentando que nadie lo descubriera, hasta dar con la persona que buscaba, el feudal se encontraba en una sala grande resguardada por varios soldados.

Naruto observaba desde el techo del lugar, por un pequeño agujero, donde comenzó a pensar como entraría en el lugar hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-de acuerdo, ahora mi próximo asunto pendiente – decía el feudal mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

-muy bien, entonces que pasen – dijo un guardia a su lado.

Segundos después entraron varios soldados arrastrando al hombre que vio que se habían llevado antes, la única diferencia es que esta vez estaba consciente y tenía claro terror en el rostro.

-n...no…no p…por…por favor piedad – suplicaba el hombre.

El feudal solamente suspiro mientras daba señal a los soldados de que se retiraran dejándolo solo con los guardias.

-mátenlo – dijo una vez desaparecieron de viste los soldados – y háganlo divertido – termino de decir con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había oído, en ese momento solo vio como los guardias comenzaban a torturar cruelmente al pobre hombre apuñalándolo en diferentes partes del cuerpo una y otra vez, fue lo último que alcanzo a ver justo antes de sentir un gran odio apoderándose de su cuerpo.

En la mente de Naruto todo se volvió rojo, cada escena que veía parecía tenerlo sin cuidado, las centenas de soldados muertos a sus pies, el señor feudal rogando clemencia, cientos de sirvientes huyendo despavoridos, la enorme mansión sumergida en llamas.

Cientos de pensamientos pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, pero uno era el que predominaba, destruirlo todo, el odio que anteriormente le había pertenecido a kyubi ahora lo motivaba a acabar con todo. Hasta que en lo más profundo de su ser logro distinguir un sonido, al principio no lo distinguió, pero poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que escucho claramente el llanto de una niña.

En ese momento volteo a ver y gracias y su gigantesco cuerpo demoniaco logro distinguir a varios aldeanos corriendo hacia el lugar.

En ese momento su vista se fijo que una de las aldeanas, la que más conocía llevaba en brazos algo. Al darse cuenta de lo que era se fue transformando lentamente hasta llegar a su forma original.

-pero que eh hecho – se dijo Naruto a sí mismo al volver a la normalidad – lo eh vuelto a hacer, eh dejado que el odio se apodere de mi – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento todos los aldeanos llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron al verlo todo destruido y a todos los soldados y al señor feudal muertos junto con todo envuelto en llamas.

-n…Naruto, ¿tu hiciste todo esto? – dijo kotomi acercándose lentamente.

Naruto asintió tristemente y respondió.

-creo que así fue kotomi-san.

-entonces aquella bestia gigante de hace un momento.

-sí, creo que fui yo, al ver lo que hacia el feudal a las personas no pude soportarlo y…y – comenzó a decir Naruto justo antes de caer arrodillado con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Los aldeanos vieron a Naruto con miedo por un segundo hasta que se escucho.

-pues yo te lo agradezco – dijo un hombre que estaba saliendo de entre los escombros, se trataba del mismo hombre que hace unos momentos los guardias torturaban.

-¡sousuke! – grito la esposa del hombre lanzándose a sus brazos, aliviada de encontrarlo a salvo.

-p…pero como – empezó a decir Naruto confundido – si yo vi que los guardias.

-así es, los guardias me dejaron en un estado mortal, nadie que se haya retrasado en pagar sus impuestos había regresado vivo a la aldea, creí que era el fin, hasta que apareciste con todo ese caos, por un momento pensé que moriría como todos, pero justo entonces te detuviste y comenzaste a transformarte en humano y parte de la energía que sacaste llego a mí y curo mis heridas, por eso te lo agradezco, quien quiera que seas, ahora sin el feudal nadie más sufrirá – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás aldeanos al escuchar esto quedaron pensativos unos momentos justo antes de poner expresiones con grandes sonrisas y ánimos.

-¡no más feudal! – grito la persona que Naruto menos esperaba, el viejo okazaki se encontraba cantando y bailando cual fiesta se tratara y no paso mucho antes de que los demás aldeanos lo siguieran.

-pero – comenzó a decir Naruto – ¿no van a decir nada mas?, digo, me vieron, soy un monstruo, mate mucha gente, aun así solo van a festejar?

-no hay nada que decir – hablo esta vez la esposa del hombre que se salvo de ser asesinado por los soldados – no me importa que cosa seas, gracias a ti mi marido está a salvo y también ahora la gente del pueblo no volverá a morir por los caprichos del maldito feudal, eso me basta para estarte agradecida.

-tiene razón Naruto chan – hablo kotomi – no hay nada más que decir – dijo entregándole a la pequeña que había logrado por segunda vez calmar sus ansias de matar.

En ese momento como un milagro en un lugar tan cálido como ese comenzó a nevar apagando las llamas que aun ardían en el lugar.

Naruto se limito a ver con cara de sorpresa a la pequeña bebe que tenía en brazos, esto de verdad parecía un milagro, la gente no lo veía como un monstruo después de todo lo que paso, tal vez después de todo si era un milagro.

El resto de la noche la gente se dirigió a la aldea y una vez allí se dedicaron a festejar toda la noche en la taberna del pueblo, mientras afuera seguía nevando.

Naruto se sintió como en casa por un momento, lamentablemente no podría quedarse después de lo que había pasado, la muerte del feudal atraería la atención de los ninjas y eso era lo que menos quería, así que tendría que irse a la mañana siguiente.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-¿seguro que tienes que irte? – Decía una deprimida kotomi mientras se despedía – bien podrías quedarte, nosotros nunca te juzgaremos.

-gracias, no sabes lo valioso que es para mí que me digas eso, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que partir.

-vuelve pronto – se escucho la vos de algún aldeano entre toda la multitud que había ido a despedirlo, eso le recordaba a todos los que lo recibieron cuando salvo a konoha de pain, lamentablemente esta fuera una despedida.

-lo hare – respondió con ánimos Naruto, y así partió, y cuando se empezaba a alejar escucho a la vieja kotomi gritarle.

-¿YA SABES EL NOMBRE NARUTOOO?

Naruto solo sonrió, volteo a ver la nieve que aun quedaba de la nevada anterior y luego volteo a ver a la niña que tenía en brazos y pensó que ella era como la nieve, esa nieve que apagaba la ira en su corazón, ya lo había decidido.

Entonces volteo en dirección a los aldeanos que ya se veían lejanos y grito.

-¡SU NOMBRE ES… YUUKI!

_**Siento que no me quedo como esperaba jeje pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo, tal vez se vio un poco exagerado lo del feudal pero esa era la idea que tenia, en cuanto al nombre de kyubi pues elegí Yuuki por que fue el que más me gusto.**_

_**Para los que no sepan Yuuki significa nieve.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, en el que por cierto habrá un pequeño salto de tiempo, hasta la próxima.**_


	4. una mala noticia

_**Muy bien, gracias a las recomendaciones de algunos lectores eh decidido que este capítulo hablara sobre lo que pasa en el resto del mundo después de la huida de Naruto, así que los dejo de aburrir para que lean XD.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

**Una mala noticia.**

_Konoha, tres días después de la huida de Naruto…_

Tsunade estaba preocupada leyendo unos papeles en su oficina, aunque muy a su pesar, no era lo que decían los papeles lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que le acababan de informar, al parecer Yamato y killer bee habían llegado a la aldea sumamente heridos y sin Naruto, tuvo que ordenar que los hospitalizaran inmediatamente y ahora lo único que le quedaba era tener paciencia hasta que estuvieran en condiciones de decir lo que paso.

-adelante – dijo la hokage al oír que tocaban la puerta.

Enseguida entro shizune con las manos atestadas de más papeles que debía firmar.

-déjalos ahí – dijo tsunade señalando una esquina de su escritorio llena de papeles que aun no revisaba.

shizune obedeció y enseguida se quedo mirando a la hokage y pregunto.

-¿pasa algo tsunade-sama?, se ve más preocupada que de costumbre.

-es solo el asunto de Yamato y bee, aun no están en condiciones de un interrogatorio y me preocupa saber que fue lo que sucedió con Naruto.

-no se preocupe tsunade-sama, ya verá que todo está bien.

-eso espero shizune, eso espero – termino de decir la hokage mientras se disponía a firmar mas papeles – por cierto, ¿ya enviaste a que informaran al raikage?

-así es tsunade-sama, el mensaje debería llegar mañana mismo.

-muy bien, el raikage debe saber lo que paso, en cuanto llegue a la aldea hablaremos con Yamato y bee.

_En el hospital de konoha…_

-por favor señor quédese en cama, aun no está en condiciones de levantarse – hablaba una enfermera intentando en vano de contener a killer bee quien al parecer ya se sentía mejor después de una pequeña ayuda del hachibi, que aunque no tuviera poderes curativos tan efectivos como los de kyubi vaya que ayudaban.

-no necesito descanso, lo que necesito es ver al hokage – decía bee con seriedad en el rostro mientras forcejeaba por quitarse a la enfermera de encima.

Los gritos de la enfermera no fueron en vano, pues enseguida llegaron varios médicos en su ayuda y uno de ellos, aprovechando una distracción de killer bee le inyecto un tranquilizante dejando al jinchuriki dormido en pocos segundos.

-vaya, parece que sus energías regresaron rápidamente – dijo uno de los médicos.

-¿que debemos hacer con él? – pregunto otro.

-nada, solo decirle a la hokage y esperar a que considere que está listo para ser dado de alta.

_Mientras tanto, en el escondite de akatsuki…_

-veo que al fin vuelves zetsu – decía madara al tiempo que atrás de el aparecía un hombre con una gigantesca planta carnívora en la cabeza y el uniforme de akatsuki - ¿has averiguado donde están el kyubi y el hachibi?

-al parecer estaban entrenado, pero por alguna razón se separaron, lo último que supe fue que el hachibi llego malherido a konoha – contesto el lado blanco de zetsu.

-¿y qué paso con el kyubi?

-el chico huyo, al parecer el poder del kyubi lo corrompió, no sabemos donde pueda estar oculto en estos momentos, no he podido seguirle el rastro – contesto el lado oscuro del hombre planta.

-mmm, con el hachibi en konoha no hay nadie que pueda ayudar a Naruto, está indefenso, búscalo y cuando lo hagas infórmame, de inmediato iremos a capturarlo, en cuanto al hachibi, esperaremos a que se aleje de konoha para capturarlo.

-eto… - dijo zetsu algo nervioso.

-¿acaso sucede algo? – pregunto madara

-pues, no creo que sea posible encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-cuando me entere de que se había ido intente seguirle el rastro, pero me fue imposible, fue como si su esencia humana hubiera desaparecido.

-¡¿Cómo? es imposible, debe haber alguna manera de encontrarlo, ve a buscarlo e infórmame en cuanto lo encuentres! – grito madara furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera así como así.

Enseguida zetsu asintió y desapareció del lugar a cumplir su encomienda.

-te encontrare Naruto, aunque me cueste una vida lo hare – dijo madara para sí mismo al tiempo que desaparecía del lugar.

_Konoha, dos días después…_

La hokage se encontraba sentada en su asiento con el raikage a su lado y killer bee enfrente de ellos, ambos kages tenían una expresión seria en su rostro.

En la oficina también se encontraban sakura y shizune, ambas con un rostro preocupado.

Tsunade no sabía que creer, para ella era imposible que el Naruto que conociera hubiera sido tentado tan fácilmente por el poder del kyubi, pero por lo que le había contado bee no había muchas otras opciones, aun así se negaba a declarar a Naruto un ninja renegado, todavía podían hacer algo.

-¿y, que es lo que harás ahora tsunade? – pregunto el raikage con seriedad.

-enviare a un equipo de rastreo a encontrarlo – dijo la hokage – sakura, quiero que reúnas a tu equipo, shizune, tu ve y busca a shikamaru.

Ambas kunoichi asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

-¿de verdad crees que fue solo un accidente? – Pregunto el raikage – porque en caso de no serlo debemos de encontrar a Naruto lo más pronto posible, puede resultar una gran amenaza.

-¡crees que no lo sé! – contesto enojada la hokage – pero antes debo de asegurarme.

-en ese caso no que bee vaya con el equipo que lo busque, en dado caso que lo encuentren y sea verdad que fue corrompido por su bijuu creo que él será el único capaz de enfrentar a Naruto.

-que así sea – contesto tsunade al tiempo que volteaba preocupada hacia la ventana en el mientras pensaba en donde estaría el joven jinchuriki en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto sakura le informaba a su equipo lo sucedido y que irían en una misión de búsqueda.

-¿estás segura de lo que dices sakura? – pregunto kakashi a su alumna mientras él y sai la seguían corriendo a la torre del hokage.

-lamentablemente si – contesto la peli rosa cabizbaja y con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Kakashi entendía el por qué de su tristeza, después de todo ya había sucedido una situación similar con sasuke y temía que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Al llegar a la oficina de la hokage notaron que también estaban ahí shino, kiba y hinata, esta ultima intentando contener las lágrimas de lo que le acababan de informar.

-muy bien, ahora que están todos pueden partir, el objetivo de la misión es simple, ¡solo busquen y traigan de regreso a Naruto! – exclamo tsunade y los ninjas partieron inmediatamente, todos ellos con una sola pregunta en mente.

_Que es lo que ah sucedido, Naruto._

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, como verán parece que todo mundo cree que Naruto se volvió malo o algo por el estilo jeje, el próximo capítulo esta vez sí habrá un pequeño salto de tiempo en el que aparecerá un Naruto algo cambiado, bueno hasta la próxima!**_


	5. mision fallida

_**Bueno, eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, tuve un pequeño, que digo pequeño, diré grande problema de inspiración por el cual no había escrito en mucho tiempo dejándolos atorados en esa parte de la historia, pero me disculpo por eso y bueno parece que mi inspiración volvió **____** así que aquí les dejare el capitulo esperando que todavía sigan interesados en leer XD.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

**Misión de búsqueda.**

En un campo lleno de flores corría y jugaba alegremente una niña de particular apariencia, de un cabello color rojo escarlata y unos bellos ojos del mismo color, con la peculiaridad de que estos eran atravesados por una alargada pupila semejante a la de un gato, y mientras ella juega libremente entre las flores a la distancia se puede ver a un chico con un inconfundible cabello rubio recargado contra un árbol observando a la pequeña que era su responsabilidad.

Usaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, cubierto con una gabardina negra y con una cinta con el símbolo de su clan atada en la frente, el chico Levanto su brazo haciendo una señal dándole a entender a la pequeña que ya era hora de irse.

La pequeña niña se acerco con una expresión triste al muchacho, decepcionada de no poder seguir jugando.

-Haaaa pero, Naruto-sama, me gusta mucho este lugar, ¿tenemos que irnos? – dijo la pequeña con la esperanza de poder quedarse aunque fuera un rato mas

- lo siento Yuuki-chan, pero tenemos que partir ahora si queremos llegar a la siguiente aldea antes de que anochezca – le contesto Naruto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

La pequeña asintió mientras hacía pucheros y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se suponía quedaba la siguiente aldea seguida por su guardián que la seguía con una triste mirada.

Uzumaki k. Yuuki era una niña bastante curiosa e hiperactiva, gustaba de hacer travesuras y sacarle canas a su querido maestro, aunque él la quería y la cuidaba no podía evitar expresar una triste mirada cuando la veía crecer, ya que ella no crecía como cualquier niño, pues a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña de cuatro años en realidad tenía solo seis meses, Naruto lo sabía y eso lo entristecía, pues cuando causo su transformación en su forma humana no solo le quito su maldad y su chakra, sino también gran parte de su esencia, lo que causaba que la niña creciera y madurara mucho más rápido y finalmente apresuraría también su muerte, se dio cuenta de su crecimiento después del primer mes y desde entonces comenzó a entrenar para controlar todo el poder que había obtenido sin estallar en ira cada vez que lo hacía, además de intentar averiguar algo con la esperanza de poder crear una técnica que detuviera su crecimiento apresurado y ella pudiera vivir como una persona normal, aunque esto era un hecho que tampoco pasaba desapercibido por la pequeña, que en incontables ocasiones le había preguntado por que ella no era como los demás, y él nunca le había respondido, hasta que intentando dar una explicación de las cosas se vio obligado a mentirle diciendo que se trataba de una técnica enemiga ejecutada cuando ella recién había nacido y por eso el la cuidaba en lugar de sus difuntos "padres" aunque ese hecho causo que Naruto se sintiera todavía más responsable por la pequeña y se comportara sobreprotector con ella, lo que era un dolor de cabeza debido a la distintiva personalidad de esta.

La pequeña por su lado se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos, desde que ella recordaba no era como otros niños, y siempre había sido cuidada por Naruto, o como ella prefería decirle "Naruto-sama", pues por mucho que gustase de sacarle canas verdes al rubio le tenía un gran respeto, tanto por estar siempre a su cuidado como por la gran fuerza que poseía como shinobi, además de ser su maestro en lo básico que debe saber un ninja, aunque no le enseñara a pelar ni nada por el estilo. A pesar de que crecía más rápido de lo normal que, por lo que Naruto le había dicho era una maldición que sufrió debido a la técnica de alguno ninja desconocido, pero como su querido maestro le había dicho que no descansaría hasta encontrar la solución a ese problema ella no le daba mayor importancia al asunto, aunque estaba fastidiada de las aburridas clases que Naruto le daba al no ser más que explicaciones sobre el uso de chakra y algunas técnicas que ella veía inútiles como el henge.

-Naruto-sama, quisiera preguntarle algo – dijo de repente la pequeña niña interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-si, ¿Qué sucede Yuuki chan?

-bueno, es que me preguntaba… - dijo la pequeña algo dudosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el rubio sonriéndole.

- me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme, ¡aprender para convertirme en ninja! – grito la pequeña de repente sorprendiendo al rubio.

-pero Yuuki-chan, yo te enseño.

-no, hasta ahora solo me has enseñado como es que funciona el chakra y las técnicas pero nunca me has enseñado a hacer una a excepción de esa que no sirve para nada, por favor Naruto-sama, enséñame.

Naruto la miro seriamente, además de ofendió por que la pequeña considerara la transformación como algo inútil, el se preocupaba por lo que pudiera sucederle y por eso no le había enseñado como hacer alguna técnica o como luchar, ya que no quería que ella llegase a involucrarse alguna vez en alguna batalla.

-pero Yuuki-chan, ser un ninja no se trata solo de ser fuerte, hay muchos tipos de ninja que no se involucran en las pelas, como los ninjas médicos o los que se encargan de inteligencia, no creo que… - pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña

-tu siempre dices que hay muchos peligros y por eso siempre me cuidas pero, ¿Qué harás si en alguno de esos casos estuvieras muy lejos para cuidarme, no sería mejor acaso que yo también supiera cuidarme? – le dijo la pequeña con determinación en el rostro.

Naruto se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, pues la pequeña tenía razón, el no podría estar siempre para cuidarla así que entonces respondió con un suspiro.

-muy bien, te enseñare, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡siii! – grito la pequeña emocionada

De ahí el curioso dúo partió hacia la siguiente aldea donde comenzaría el entrenamiento. Y Naruto solo esperando no encontrarse con ningún shinobi conocido otra vez al recordar los primeros días de su "huida".

_En konoha…_

-díganme, ¿Qué han encontrado? – pregunto la hokage con voz molesta al ver entrar a su equipo de búsqueda conformado por seis anbu.

-sin novedad hokage-sama, les hemos perdido el rastro una vez más.

-¡maldición! – susurro tsunade frustrada de que sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Naruto fracasaran cada vez, recordando su primera falla seis meses atrás, cuando perdieron el rastro debido a uno de los integrantes de akatsuki llamado zetsu.

_**Flash back**_

-muy bien, ahora que están todos pueden partir, el objetivo de la misión es simple, ¡solo busquen y traigan de regreso a Naruto! – exclamo tsunade y los ninjas partieron inmediatamente.

El equipo conformado por kakashi, sakura , sai, kiba, hinata, shino, shikamaru y killer bee salieron a su búsqueda tomando como referencia las aldeas más cercanas al último punto donde bee había visto a Naruto, en un principio parecía no haber rastros de Naruto hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea recubierta de nieve ubicada entre los países del viento y la tierra, llegaron con las intenciones de preguntarle al feudal que supuestamente controlaba todo en ese lugar, incluyendo quien entraba y quien salía, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que el señor feudal había muerto hacia tan solo unos días.

-ya veo, entonces el señor feudal de la región murió hace poco – dijo el ninja copia con decepción mientras se enteraba por parte de una amable anciana de nombre kotomi.

-vamos muchacho, no es cosas para decepcionarse, las cosas han ido mucho mejor desde que ese tirano se fue.

-no parece que la gente del lugar quisiera mucho a su gobernante – dijo sakura con algo de curiosidad.

-por supuesto que no, era un tirano y un asesino – dijo la anciana con rencor al recordar a aquel hombre – fue una suerte que Naruto-chan estuviera para ayudarnos.

-¡¿ah dicho Naruto? – dijeron todos al unisono

-así, Naruto-chan, es un jovencito que estuvo que estuvo aquí en la aldea hace unos días, y fue gracias a él que nos libramos de ese tirano, lamentablemente parecía que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo y tuvo que marcharse, pero tengan por seguro que nadie en esta aldea olvidara su ayuda.

-por favor díganos kotomi-san, ¿adonde se fue ese muchacho?

-¿eh? ¿Acaso es a esa persona de la que querían preguntarle al señor feudal?

-si, y es de suma importancia que lo encontremos antes de que alguien más lo haga – dijo sakura con apuro - ¿podría decirnos en qué dirección se fue?

-por supuesto – contesto la anciana – se fue en esa dirección – señalo un camino que estaba casi por completo cubierto por la nieve.

-que problemático, espero que la nieve no nos impida seguirle el rastro – dijo fijándose en el camino.

-de hecho es casi un milagro que nevara – comento la vieja mujer.

-¿a si? – pregunto shino con extrañeza.

-si, hacía mucho tiempo que no nevaba en esta aldea, hasta hace poco el calor era terrible, pero cuando ese chico se fue comenzó a nevar, fue realmente inesperado, casi parecía un milagro.

-los milagros existen yeah! – dijo cierto jinchuriki con ánimos.

Los ninjas esperanzado al pensar que había posibilidades de que Naruto en realidad no hubiera cedido ante el poder del kyubi y sin tener tiempo que perder, se dirigieron al camino que les había señalado la anciana sin ninguno haberse percatado que desde los arboles alguien los observaba y había escuchado toda su conversación.

**-así que konoha ya ah comenzado a buscar al kyubi – **decía una voz grave y sin sentimiento alguno – **y parece ser que el jinchuriki en realidad no fue controlado por el nueve colas.**

_-tal vez tengan más suerte que nosotros, deberíamos seguirlos, aunque alguien debe informar también a madara. – _dijo una voz un poco más suave pero de igual manera sin sentimiento alguno.

**-iré yo, tu síguelos y asegúrate de que si encuentran al kyubi no logren llevarlo de vuelta.**

_-así lo hare._

Y sin más que decir zetsu se dividió en sus dos respectivas personalidades yéndose la parte oscura del lugar dejando al zetsu blanco siguiendo a los shinobi de la hoja y el de la nube respectivamente.

Pasaron algunos días más buscando preguntando de aldea en aldea si alguien había visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres bigotes en cada mejilla, y se vieron felices al obtener de respuesta en cada aldea que el rubio había pasado por ahí, aunque se confundieron un poco cuando algunas personas decían que lo habían visto con una niña en brazos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto. Hasta que un día guiados por las direcciones que les daba la gente dieron con el rastro de Naruto.

-¡puedo olerlo! – grito kiba al grupo alertándolos que por fin habían hallado el rastro.

-¡bi…bien hecho! Kiba-kun – dijo con ánimos hinata.

-es raro, mis insectos no han detectado ningún chakra, parece ser que solo el olfato de kiba es capaz de localizarlo, ¿Qué me dices tú hinata?

-n…no, tampoco soy capaz de encontrar a nadie con mi byakugan, solo nos queda confiar en kiba-kun.

-en ese caso, ¡kiba! – dijo shikamaru indicándoles que les mostrara el camino.

-¡hai! – dijo kiba montando sobre akamaru y comenzando a correr en dirección de donde según el provenía el olor de Naruto.

Todos siguieron a kiba hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña casa malgastada en donde suponían que estaría el rubio.

-es aquí –dijo kiba señalando el lugar – de ahí proviene su aroma.

Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a la cabaña y grito con ánimos - ¡Naruto! ¿Estas ahí? – eh inmediatamente intento abrir la puerta mas fue detenida por kakashi.

-espera sakura, ah sido demasiado sencillo llegar hasta aquí, no confío en este lugar.

-mis insectos no sienten ninguna presencia en el interior – dijo shino en tono serio.

-imposible – dijo kiba – no hay nada mas a partir de aquí, ¡tiene que estar ahí adentro!

-¿Qué dices tú hinata? – Pregunto kakashi - ¿vez algo?

Hinata asintió y activo su byakugan en el acto intentando ver que se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede, que ves? – pregunto shikamaru al ver que hinata ponía una expresión preocupada.

-no…no veo nada – dijo la chica con voz preocupada.

-que quieres decir, ¿no hay nadie adentro? – pregunto sai.

-no, no hay nadie adentro, solo algunas criaturas.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar esto, por su parte cierto hombre planta se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_-ya veo, gracias por llevarme hasta el jinchuriki ninjas de konoha – _se escucho la voz del akatsuki detrás del grupo de ninjas que inmediatamente volteo colocándose en posición defensiva al reconocer al miembro de akatsuki.

-tu, eres de akatsuki, como es que no notamos tu presencia hasta ahora – dijo shino preocupándose por no haberse percatado.

_-los eh estado siguiendo un buen tiempo - _comento la incompleta parte blanca de zetsu – _gracias a ustedes eh podido dar con el jinchuriki._

-no sé a qué te refieras con eso – dijo kakashi – ¿o es que acaso crees que si lo encontráramos te lo entregaríamos tan fácilmente?, de todas maneras, no parece que haya nadie aquí, aunque esa casa resulta bastante sospechosa.

_-ya veo, así que no se han dado cuenta._

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto shikamaru.

-_al parecer el jinchuriki ah desarrollado extrañas habilidades. Ahora su apego a la naturaleza es casi tan grande como el mío, es por eso que solo su olor es capaz de delatarlo, en cuanto a lo demás parece que su energía es igual al de la naturaleza misma, es por eso que sus insectos no lo detectan y su ojo blanco no puede verlo, en cuanto a mí, que soy uno con la naturaleza…_

los ninjas no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando zetsu se unió con el suelo mismo y desapareció ante sus ojos, justo unos instantes después escucharon una explosión proveniente a sus espaldas y se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver una cabellara amarilla que se alejaba del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡ese es!...

-¡Naruto! – grito sakura terminando la frase de kakashi.

_Con Naruto…_

Había estado viajando de aldea en aldea sabiendo que sería encontrado fácilmente si se quedaba en alguna por mucho tiempo, pero esta ocasión el camino había resultado más largo del que esperaba y al no haber dormido bien una sola noche desde que salió de aquella aldea donde accidentalmente había acabado con la vida de su señor feudal, que por suerte para él en realidad no era una persona tan importante en el mundo y que podía ser sustituida en cualquier momento, por lo que no lo perseguirían por eso, aunque desde aquella ocasión sus momentos de descanso habían sido pocos, gracias a que tenía que cuidar solo de la pequeña, se había dado cuenta que tener la responsabilidad de un bebe era mucho mayor a la que pensaba, por suerte para el se había encontrado una casa abandonada en medio del bosque donde podría descansar unos días.

Así paso un par de días en aquel lugar tomando todos los momentos libres que le daba la pequeña para descansar, había utilizado la energía del kyubi que poco a poco había comenzado a controlar para ocultar su presencia gracias a que la naturaleza reaccionaba con su energía así podía hacerse pasar por no mas que parte del entorno junto a la pequeña, el problema llego cuando el tercer día fue despertado de su descanso por una voz preocupantemente familiar.

-¡Naruto!, ¿estas ahí?.

Por un momento pensó que había sido una alucinación, hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia, sakura de verdad se encontraba ahí acompañada de varios de sus amigos y por su maestro ninja de la nube.

Se pregunto cómo es que lo habían encontrado, después de todo había sido demasiado cuidado en esconder su rastro cuando pensó.

-_rayos, que descuidado, no pueden detectar mi presencia al confundirla con el propio medio ambiente, pero kiba puede rastrearme por mi olor – _pensó el jinchuriki dándose con la palma en la cabeza por el descuido.

Comenzó a pensar que haría para escapar del lugar sin tener un encuentro demasiado prolongado con los ninjas cuando sintió otra presencia aparecer, una presencia conocida para él.

-¡_pero claro!, ese hombre planta de akatsuki puede servirme después de todo._

Aprovechando las distracción que estaba creando zetsu sin saberlo tomo a la pequeña eh intento escabullirse sin ser detectado, mas sin embargo nunca se espero que repentinamente el hombre planta saliera de la pared justo por enfrente de el listo para noquearlo.

Naruto por suerte reacciono al instante saltando en dirección contraria y lanzando un kunai con un sello explosivo a su enemigo.

La explosión dejo un hueco en la pared que aprovecho para salir del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad, justo cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre.

El rubio volteo un momento cruzando su mirada con la de sakura, justo antes de saltar debido a un ataque de zetsu que salió repentinamente bajo sus pies.

_Con el grupo de konoha. _

_-_¡Naruto!

Los ninjas que apenas se recuperaban del shock, un instante estaban hablando con uno de los miembros de akatsuki y al siguiente ver aparecer a Naruto de la nada siendo atacado por el hombre planta, reaccionando todos al escuchar el grito de sakura se apresuraron a ayudar al jinchuriki, sin embargo.

-fuuton: rasen shuriken – grito el rubio lanzando su técnica contra el akatsuki al tiempo que llegaban los ninjas de konoha obligando a todos, inclusive al akatsuki a retroceder.

Para cuando el polvo que había provocado la técnica de Naruto se disipo los presentes se dieron cuenta que el rubio ya no se encontraba en el lugar y por alguna extraña razón kiba ya no podía sentir su aroma nuevamente.

_Con Naruto…_

Se encontraba corriendo cuando volteo a ver a la persona que había gritado su nombre eh inmediatamente se vio obligado a saltar al volver aparecer ese misterioso hombre planta de akatsuki, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de pensar, solo sabía que debía de escapar del sitio así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y comenzó a juntar chakra en su mano.

Desde que poseía el poder del kyubi su chakra y control de él se habían visto aumentados en gran manera, sin contar que Naruto se veía más afectado por la ira, eso agregado a la adrenalina del momento le permitió a Naruto crear un rasen shuriken con su única mano libre, pues con la otra sostenía a su pequeña carga.

-fuuton: rasen shuriken – grito el rubio lanzando su técnica al akatsuki y levantando una gran nube de polvo al ser esquivada, momento que aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí a una velocidad increíble a cualquiera que lo viera utilizando el chakra del zorro para exterminar su olor y así no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

_Con el grupo de konoha y zetsu…_

_-ya veo, parece que el kyubi se ah vuelto más interesante de lo que pensé, ah logrado huir justo enfrente mío sin dejar rastro alguno, bueno será la próxima ocasión – _dijo el akatsuki justo antes de desaparecer en el piso.

En cuanto a los ninjas de konoha se negaban a darse por vencido así que siguieron su búsqueda a pesar de que esta vez kiba ya no podía seguirle el rastro a su rubio amigo, fue cuestión de un par de semanas que el grupo se diera por vencido y regresara a su aldea reportando que lograron dar con Naruto, pero que este había escapado por culpa de la interferencia de cierto miembro de akatsuki y con la única curiosidad de que el jinchuriki, llevaba un bulto envuelto en los brazos.

Tsunade comprendiendo el asunto les ordeno que regresaran todos a casa, incluyendo a killer bee que había estado pensativo todo ese tiempo, fue enviado de vuelta a su aldea de la nube.

Tsunade no teniendo más remedio que dejar de lado el asunto encomendó a un escuadrón anbu que saliera en busca de Naruto, teniendo esperanza al saber que por lo menos Naruto no parecía haberse convertido en un monstruo como había imaginado al principio, aunque no de manera tan urgente como lo había hecho con el anterior equipo, dando la única orden de que lo llevaran de regreso si llegaban a encontrarlo, claro, no es como si sus anbus hicieran un gran esfuerzo.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-han pasado seis meses ya desde que se fue – dijo la hokage con tristeza – no me queda más remedio, después de todo el tiempo que ah pasado se cancela por completo la búsqueda de uzumaki Naruto – exclamo dándole a entender a los anbus que no volvieran en su búsqueda.

-¿quiere decir eso que se convertirá en un ninja renegado tsunade-sama? – pregunto el anbu con seriedad en la voz.

-¡eso nunca! – exclamo tsunade, el que no sigamos buscándolo no significa que ya lo hemos desterrado de la aldea, el seguirá siendo considerado un ninja de konoha y será esperado hasta el momento en que decida regresar al igual que sasuke.

-entendido tsunade-sama, en ese caso nos retiramos, con su permiso – dicho esto el anbu salió de la oficina dejando a una tsunade triste, pero a la vez con esperanza de volver a ver algún dial al chico que consideraba casi como su hijo.

_Con Naruto…_

-observa Yuuki chan, ya casi llegamos a la siguiente aldea, en cuanto lleguemos comenzara tu entrenamiento - dijo Naruto con ánimos.

-¡hai Naruto-sensei! – exclamo la pequeña cambiando la usual manera de llamarlo "sama" a "sensei", algo que noto Naruto y le hizo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta Naruto cambio un poco en su estilo, además de haberse vuelto claramente más poderoso, aunque hasta ahora la única muestra de poder que haya demostrado haya sido el fácil manejo de su rasen shuriken, también se habrán dado cuenta de que gran parte del capítulo es un flash back, me disculpo por eso, pero era la única manera que tuve de ponerlo todo XD en cuanto a lo demás espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, para aquellos que también leen mi otra historia les aviso que también pronto subiré la continuación.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo habrá otro salto de tiempo donde se verá un poco más de lo que será el fic.**_


	6. lios en la aldea de la roca

_**Pensándolo un rato decidí que sería mejor atrasar mi otra historia por el momento, ya que esta se está desarrollando de una manera que ni yo esperaba, así que decidí mejor continuar con esta un rato mas, de esta manera les traigo aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto**_

**Líos en la aldea de la roca.**

Era un día tranquilo y en un claro del bosque podía verse entrenar a una joven niña de aparentemente unos ocho años de edad con un traje negro y con su rojo cabello siendo recogido en dos colas de caballo, está siendo observada por su maestro que se encontraba recostado a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Naruto hubiese huido y tan solo seis meses desde que había comenzado a entrenar a su joven pupila.

-vamos Yuuki-chan, esfuérzate un poco mas – decía el rubio al ver como su pequeña alumna practicaba su control de chakra intentando subir al árbol más alto del lugar.

-lo sé, pero si siques distrayéndome no podre hacerlo bien sensei – dijo la chica que ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus pies para luego salir corriendo en dirección hacia el árbol.

Naruto vio animado como su pupila intentaba subir el arbolo justo cuando al igual que las veces anteriores cayo a mitad del camino.

Así transcurrieron algunas horas de intentos fallidos, aunque si Naruto tenía algo que reconocer es que cada vez llegaba más alto.

-será mejor que lo dejes por hoy – dijo Naruto al ver que Yuuki estaba en su límite – lo mejor será que descansemos, ya podrás seguir intentándolo mañana.

-de que estás hablando – dijo Yuuki entre jadeos – aun puedo continuar.

-vaya, parece que no te rendirás, no tienes remedio, bueno si eso es lo que quieres continua – dijo Naruto en tono serio.

-lo hare, te lo demostrare sensei – dijo la chica con determinación.

Una vez dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al árbol y comenzó a subir mientras su maestro la observaba detenidamente, y para su sorpresa su alumna comenzó a subir al parecer sin ningún problema hasta que llego casi hasta la cima del árbol deteniéndose al pararse sobre una de las ramas.

-haa…ha…ha… - jadeaba la chica con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro – ¡lo ves Naruto-sensei! Lo logre, sabía que lo lograría! – grito la chica cuando de repente sintió que todo se volvía oscuro.

Al darse cuenta de que su estudiante había caído en la inconsciencia Naruto actuó rápidamente llegando a tiempo justo para atraparla y así evitar una fea caída.

-_vaya, que testaruda, en verdad estaba en su límite – _pensó Naruto con un poco de enojo por su terquedad pero a la vez con una sonrisa contento de que al final lo hubiese logrado.

Unas horas después Yuuki comenzaba a despertar hasta darse cuenta de que se encontraba recargado contra un árbol, curiosamente el mismo con el que había estado entrenando, al levantarse un poco vio a su maestro sentado en un tronco enfrente de una fogata que el mismo había hecho.

-Naruto-sensei – alcanzo a articular la niña - ¿Qué sucedió?

-oh, veo que al fin despertaste, que bien, en cuanto a eso, sucedió exactamente lo que esperaba, caíste inconsciente después de sobre esforzarte – dijo el rubio en tono serio.

-oh bueno tal vez tenias razón en cuanto a eso, pero debes admitir que lo hice bien – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto al escuchar esto asintió y le mostro una sonrisa a su estudiante dándole la razón.

-eh Naruto sensei, ¿Por qué encendiste esa fogata?, ¿acaso no saldremos en camino a la siguiente aldea como siempre lo hacemos?

-eso no me parece una buena idea de momento, aun no te has recuperado del todo y la siguiente aldea aun está lejos, será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche.

-ya veo – dijo la pequeña levantándose para sentarse al lado de su maestro.

-eh sensei, siempre eh querido preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – respondió Naruto esperando que fuera algo que pudiese responder.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en una sola aldea?, ¿por qué tenemos que estar viajando siempre? – pregunto la niña con algo de tristeza en el rostro.

A Naruto le llego la pregunta estando desprevenido, no se esperaba tal pregunta de la chica, aunque no le sorprendía que quisiera una vida más estable de la que los dos llevaban a diario.

-ve…veras Yuuki-chan la verdad es que… - dijo el ex -jinchuriki sin saber cómo contestar – pues…

La chica en realidad no esperaba una respuesta concreta de parte de su maestro, ya que según ella sabia parte del porque así que continuo´.

-se que se vería raro al crecer yo tan rápido comparada con otros niños, pero en verdad me gustaría poder vivir normalmente. – y sin decir nada más se recostó en el césped dispuesta a dormir.

Naruto vio la expresión triste en la pequeña, y no pudo evitar culparse al saber que era su culpa que ella no pudiera tener una vida normal tal como el había querido que fuera en un principio.

Además de darse cuenta que no podrían seguir con ese estilo de vida por siempre, no si no quería llegar a convertirse en un ninja renegado, por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a konoha para dar explicaciones, lo que le preocupaba era lo que pasaría con Yuuki.

-_no te preocupes, juro que encontrare la forma de curarte – _pensó Naruto justo antes de imitar a la chica e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron y emprendieron el viaje a la siguiente aldea, no paso mucho antes de que alcanzaran a divisarla a la distancia.

-¡mira sensei! No falta mucho para llegar, se nota que es una gran aldea – dice la más pequeña con ánimos.

-así es Yuuki chan, se trata nada más que de la aldea de la roca, una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi – dijo Naruto siguiendo con el entusiasmo de su alumna.

Así Naruto sin más preocupación sabiendo que no sería reconocido en ese lugar siguió su camino, pues bien sabía que si un jinchuriki se extraviara no sería una noticia que se extendiera por las demás naciones, siendo más que nada un secreto que nadie querría revelar por miedo a que alguna otra nación los atacara por el momento de debilidad al saber de la falta de una de sus principales armas.

Si bien Naruto sabía que no sería reconocido en la aldea de la roca no podía decir lo mismo de las demás naciones, donde fácilmente seria reconocido, exceptuando tal vez la nación del agua.

-¿¡enserio!, genial! – Dijo entusiasmada – será la primera vez que entre en una aldea shinobi.

Al llegar a la aldea Naruto no tuvo mayor problema para pasar a los vigilantes de la gran puerta que servía como entrada principal de la aldea, similar a la que poseía konoha.

De hecho la aldea en si era muy parecida a la de la aldea de la hoja, con la excepción de que el clima era más seco y carecía de la enorme montaña con los rostros de los kage.

-genial, parece haber muchas cosas por aquí – decía la niña entusiasmada por recorrer la aldea.

- por qué no vas a explorar un poco Yuuki chan, yo mientras tanto tengo algo que hacer – dijo dándole algo de dinero por si encontraba algo que le llamase la atención o se le apetecía comer algo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que la niña saliera corriendo de su lado buscando cualquier cosa en que gastar lo que le había dado su maestro sin haberse percatado del rostro preocupado de su sensei.

En cuanto se aseguro de que la pequeña había salido de su rango de visión Naruto se aproximo hacia un puesto de ramen que había visto desde que había entrado a la aldea.

-vaya vaya, no pareces ser de por aquí, nunca antes te había visto, ¿y dime, que te trae a nuestra aldea de la roca? – pregunto amablemente el dueño del lugar, recordándole a Naruto la manera de ser del viejo teuchi en ramen ichiraku sacándole una sonrisa.

-oh nada en particular, en realidad solo vengo de paso, solo busco un lugar en el cual pasar una o dos noches tal vez.

-hay muchos lugares que podrían gustarle por aquí – hablo esta vez un joven pero enorme ninja del otro lado de la barra.

-como dije, solo busco donde pasar un par de noches, no espero un lugar muy ostentoso – dijo el rubio.

- en ese caso conozco el lugar perfecto – hablo el ninja – podría guiarlo si quiere.

-estaría muy agradecido – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- por cierto, mi nombre es akatsuchi.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto.

Una vez terminaron de comer ambos, el ninja de la roca y el rubio salieron en dirección de donde akatsuchi le había dicho.

-dime Naruto-san, probablemente en alguna de las aldeas en las que has estado te hayas enterado, pero sabes algo de una organización llamada akatsuki?

-¿eh? Akatsuki, mmm si eh oído algo, aunque no creo que sea de gran importancia – mintió el rubio – solo es una organización criminal no es así?

-si bueno, así es – dijo pensando que el rubio no sabría en que consistía exactamente dicha organización. – aunque esperaba que hubieras oído algo más.

-¿algo más?, ¿y por qué sería necesario haber algo más? – pregunto el rubio

-pues, no creo que te interese mucho pero ya lleva un buen rato desde que no se sabe de dicha organización y eso ah empezado a preocupar al tsuchikage, y me gustaría averiguar si cualquier persona que entrase a la aldea supiera algo, con tal de quitarle la preocupación – dijo akatsuchi recordando cuando el viejo kage les había comentado su preocupación a él y a su compañera diciendo que no estaba seguro de lo que podrían hacer los akatsuki después de permanecer tanto tiempo sin haber hecho algún movimiento, pues no había sabido nada de que hubieran capturado ya al jinchuriki del kyubi o hachibi y que había estado pensando en convocar una reunión con todos los kages para tratar ese asunto con akatsuki de una vez por todas.

-lamento no serte de ayuda akatsuchi-san - mintió el rubio

Y es que el que hubiera escapado de su hogar no significaba que no estuviera enterado de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, y eso es lo que le tenía preocupado, pues no había sabido de algún movimiento de akatsuki en casi un año, aunque se había enterado de que su viejo amigo, uchiha sasuke aun trabajaba para akatsuki, aunque sin llegar a ser parte de ellos, con la distinción de que su grupo haciéndose llamar "taka" vestía con ropa similar a la de akatsuki, con la única excepción de que esta no tenia las características nubes rojas.

Aunque de hecho si había llegado a escuchar algo, aunque no fuera directamente información de akatsuki, y es que en una de las aldeas había escuchado de un ninja que el grupo liderado por el uchiha había sido visto recientemente en varias aldeas.

-aquí es – dijo el ninja de la roca señalando lo que parecía ser un sencillo hotel – aquí podría ser un buen lugar para que te quedaras.

-muchas gracias akatsuchi san

-de nada Naruto san, ahora con su permiso tengo que irme.

-por su puesto, igual agradezco tu ayuda – dijo Naruto viendo como el ninjas se iba en la dirección de lo que él creía estaría el líder de la aldea.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la pequeña Yuuki saliendo de lo que parecía ser un puesto de dangos.

-¡estoy llena! – decía la pequeña mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en el estomago – _ahora me pregunto dónde estará Naruto sensei_ – pensó recordando que la última vez que lo había visto había sido en la entrada de la aldea.

Justo se disponía a irse en su búsqueda cuando algo llamo su atención, y ese algo había sido nada más y nada menos que uno anciano con cara de pocos amigos acompañado de una joven, lo que hacía interesante a este anciano era que no era más alto que ella, dándole así una apariencia bastante graciosa.

Yuuki se tapo la boca intentando contener la risa al ver a semejante personaje, aunque al final termino sediento soltando una gran carcajada, cosa que enseguida noto el anciano al no ser muy común que alguien se riera a carcajadas así de repente en la calle, y tampoco tardo mucho en notar que él era el motivo de las risas de la niña que tenía enfrente.

-dime pequeña, ¿acaso te causo gracia? – dijo el viejo kage con una expresión enojada acercándose a Yuuki.

La pequeña al percatarse de que el anciano no se había dado cuenta paro de reír, pero no precisamente para disculparse, no su personalidad claramente decía que el motivo era otro.

-por supuesto – dijo la niña contestando sínicamente al viejo kage – con esa estatura como no reírse –dijo comparando su propia estatura con la del kage utilizando su mano, siendo esta unos diez centímetros mayor y volviendo a reír con el acto.

-¡tu! Chiquilla te voy a… - exclamo el anciano con una vena en la frente siendo interrumpido por su acompañante.

-cálmate viejo, es solo una niña, no creo que sepa lo que dice – dijo kurotsuchi ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de la más joven – no deberías enojarte por cosas sin importancia.

El viejo onoki estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por su segundo guardaespaldas akatsuchi.

-¿en dónde te habías metido akatsuchi? – Hablo kurotsuchi a modo de re prendimiento – eh tenido que soportar yo sola al viejo todo el día.

El viejo tsuchikage estuvo a punto de reprender a su nieta por lo dicho cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-lo siento, lo que paso fue que me encontré a un visitante en la aldea en el puesto de ramen y me ofrecí a llevarlo a donde pudiera pasar la noche.

-eres demasiado amable akatsuchi – dijo su compañera.

-no importa, ahora en que estaba… - dijo el más viejo volteando a ver a la niña que hasta hacia tan solo unos momentos lo había estado molestando cuando noto que esta ya no estaba ahí, sino que se había parado enfrente del hombre más grande y había dejado de prestarle atención por completo.

-¡ooh! Pero que hombre tan grande – dijo Yuuki sorprendida – seguro vez realmente pequeño al viejo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡¿acaso no sabes lo que es el respeto a tus mayores? – reclamo el tsuchikage con una vena en la frente.

-por supuesto que se que es el respeto a mis mayores, por algo tengo un gran respeto a mi sensei – dijo la niña con molestia pero recordando inmediatamente lo que había dicho el tipo más grande – por cierto mencionaste algo acerca de acerca de que ayudaste a alguien de un puesto de ramen a encontrar donde pasar la noche, dime ¿ese alguien era rubio y bestia de negro?

-si, así era, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo akatsuchi sorprendido.

-¡ese era Naruto sensei!, ¿podría llevarme con él? – pregunto poniendo la cara más tierna que pudo haciendo así que akatsuchi no pudiera negarse.

-por supuesto, te llevare a donde lo deje, solo sígueme, ¿vienes kurotsuchi? – pregunto dirigiéndose hacia su compañera.

-si, por qué no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – y sin más que decir salieron los tres en la dirección que les decía akatsuchi dejando solo a un molesto kage al haber sido ignorado casi en su totalidad.

-y dinos pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la mayor a la pequeña que tenía a su lado.

-Yuuki – contesto la pequeña – mi nombre es uzumaki k. Yuuki.

-es un lindo nombre, me gusta – comento akatsuchi – por cierto, hace un rato mencionaste Naruto sensei, ¿es que acaso es un shinobi o algo así?

-si – asintió la más pequeña – Naruto sensei es muy fuerte – dijo esto con ánimos.

-ya veo – dijo el ninja

-miren, ahí está el hotel donde lo deje – dijo al ver el último lugar donde había dejado al rubio.

Por su parte Naruto acababa de pagar una habitación y se disponía partir en búsqueda de su joven alumna cuando la vio venir junto a dos ninjas, uno con el que había estado antes y otra que supuso seria su compañera.

-¡Naruto sensei! – grito la niña corriendo en su dirección.

-Yuuki chan, justo estaba por ir a buscarte, veo que no ah sido necesario, gracias – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a los ninjas.

-no hay problema, después de todo como negarse a acompañar a una niña tan linda – dijo el más grande con un brillo en los ojos al recordar el tierno rostro que había puesto la pequeña cuando le había pedido que la guiara.

-sí, eso veo – dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza

- por cierto Naruto san, no tenía idea de que fueras un ninja – dijo akatsuchi al recordar lo que le había dicho la pequeña.

-si bueno, en cuanto a eso yo... – comenzó a decir el rubio cuando fue interrumpido.

-así que tu eres el maestro de esa niña – se escucho una voz a la espalda de los ninjas – y como tal supongo que eres el que se hace responsable de sus actos – hablo el viejo onoki una vez todos lo voltearon a ver.

-así es, lamento si le causo algún problema – dijo Naruto sabiendo de la traviesa personalidad de si alumna.

-vamos, no me diga que sigue molesto por lo de hace un rato viejo, yo lo único que hice fue recalcar un poco su estatura – dijo Yuuki fingiendo inocencia.

-como sea chiquilla, deberías tener un poco mas de respeto a tus mayores – dijo onoki con una vena en la frente.

-odio estar de acuerdo con el viejo, pero tiene un poco de razón, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices y a la persona a la que se lo dices, sobre todo considerando quien es el viejo – dijo esta vez kurotsuchi

-y, podría saber ¿Quién es? – pregunto Naruto sumándose a la conversación.

El viejo kage al escuchar esto solo sonrió justo antes de decir.

-¿Qué quién soy?, ¡yo soy el que siempre tiene la respuesta, tengo el titulo más temido de todos!, ¡soy el tsuchikage! – exclamo onoki usando una ridícula pose que según el se vería genial y lastimándose la espalda en el proceso - ¡aaay, mi espalda!

-así que usted es el tsuchikage – dijo Naruto sorprendido, pues la verdad nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer al kage y mucho menos se llego a imaginar que sería una persona como la que tenia parada enfrente.

-¡¿eh?, me estás diciendo que ese viejo es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea – dijo Yuuki con molestia – Naruto sensei podría hacerlo morder en polvo en cualquier momento – dijo con confianza.

Esto tomo a Naruto por sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que su alumna hiciera tal comentario.

-en realidad yo no… - intento decir Naruto con nerviosismo.

-parece que tienes mucha fe en tu maestro – dijo onoki con una sonrisa en el rostro – qué te parece si lo comprobamos, una pelea entre tu sensei y yo para que compruebes si son ciertas tus palabras – dijo el viejo onoki con confianza.

-mi sensei acepta – dijo Yuuki extendiendo la mano para sellar el trato – aunque hagámoslo mas interesante, que le parece, el que pierda invitará la cena al ganador.

-esperen, en verdad no… - intentaba decir Naruto cada vez más nervioso.

-no tengo ningún problema con eso – dijo onoki estrechándole la mano a la más pequeña sellando así la apuesta.

-los esperare a ti y a tu sensei en el área de entrenamiento numero veintidós al norte de la aldea el día de mañana, no lleguen tarde – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y sin más que decir el viejo kage partió de ahí hacia el lugar donde se suponía quedaba su oficina seguido de los dos shinobi.

-ahora sí que la hiciste viejo, haciéndote rival de una pequeña niña – suspiraba kurotsuchi pensando él lo infantil que había actuado el líder de la aldea.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Yuuki mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-parece ser que mañana comeremos gratis, no crees Naruto sensei – dijo la pequeña muy confiada pensando en lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Mas no se había dado cuenta que Naruto mantenía una expresión tal como si hubiera sido afectado por la técnica de los mil años de dolor de kakashi.

-_en que lio me eh metido ahora – _era lo único que podía pensar el joven rubio.

_**Muy bien, como verán apenas han llegado a la aldea y la pequeña Yuuki ya está metiendo en apuros a su maestro XD, me imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta del significado de la inicial K. en el nombre de Yuuki, y si no es así se los dejo de tarea XD. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subire el proximo que en mi opinión será bastante interesante, hasta la próxima.**_


	7. una gran lucha, sentimientos nacientes

_**Bueno, lamento la tardanza pero eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi historia.**_

_**Naruto de pertenece a kishimoto.**_

**Una gran lucha, sentimientos nacientes.**

Naruto se dio la vuelta una vez más en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, no había podido dormir nada esa noche pensando en el lio que se había metido, así había estado todo ese tiempo, intentando conciliar el sueño, una vez que se dio la vuelta por centésima vez esa noche la vio, la causa de su insomnio, la causa de gran parte de sus pesares, y a la vez, la razón de que el de alguna manera conservara la poca cordura que le quedaba, ahí recostada en la otra cama de la habitación, durmiendo tan placenteramente como si todos los problemas de la vida se fueran con solo dormir, aquella pequeña que le había cambiado la vida el día que la conoció, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se había encariñado con ella, aunque esta fuera la causa de su duelo próximo, no podía culparla, después de todo solo había hecho lo que hizo con el afán de mostrar la fuerza que tenía su maestro, demostrando así la gran fe y respeto que le tenía, en realidad se sentía alagado por ese pensamiento, significaba mucho para él la manera en que ella lo veía, aunque en esos momentos fuera eso mismo lo que le hubiera metido en problemas.

Rindiéndose al fin de intentar conciliar el sueño se levanto y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su alumna se vistió apropiadamente y salió de la habitación, tenía muchas cosas en la mente y ciertamente no podría dormir con estas atormentándolo.

Se dedico un buen rato a pasear sin rumbo admirando la aldea, esa aldea que era respetada como una de las cinco grandes villas shinobi, la aldea oculta de la roca, ciertamente esta guardaba un cierto parecido con su aldea natal, konoha, aunque el parecido no tenía nada que ver con lo físico, sino en su población y las cosas que se podían encontrar ahí, habían pasado solo un par de horas caminando y a pesar de la hora había encontrado varios lugares abiertos y muchas personas rondando las calles, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar, se detuvo enfrente de una particular tienda y se quedo mirando algo que le había llamado la atención en la ventana, y sin dudarlo un segundo entro en aquella pequeña tienda.

Habían pasado un par de horas ya desde que había salido del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho decidió regresar, y así emprendió camino de regreso al lugar, cuando llego observo la pequeña caja que tenía en la mano, aquella que contenía lo que había comprado tan solo un par de horas atrás, se la guardo entre sus ropas y entro a la habitación, al entrar noto a la pequeña causa de sus jaquecas, que aun se hallaba recostada en su cama, sin el mas mínimo conocimiento de que su maestro se hubiese ido, al parecer había estado moviéndose pues sus sabanas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, al notarlo su maestro solo rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa se aproximo y levantando la sabanas arropo a su pequeño dolor de cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño temblor de parte de la pequeña y después de darle una pequeña caricia en el cabello se dispuso a recostarse él, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a la pequeña aun sabiendo que probablemente ella no lo escucharía diciendo únicamente un "_te quiero"._

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que la pequeña se había despertado tan pronto como él hubiese entrado y se acerco para arroparla con las sabanas que ella tiro, probablemente estando dormida, así se mantuvo fingiendo el sueño para evitarse la molestia de preguntarle a su maestro a donde había salido, sintió un escalofrío al sentir la cálida mano del mayor al taparla, era una sensación extraña, pero ¿por qué la estaba sintiendo?, no parecía como si fuera a ser diferente de otras tantas veces en las que él le había dado las buenas noches, pero hacia no mucho ella había comenzado a sentirse extraña cuando él le daba alguna muestra de cariño, aunque esta vez sentía algo diferente, como si ese sentimiento se hubiese vuelto todavía mayor, y fue justo ahí cuando alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de su maestro antes de recostarse, "_te quiero"_, de repente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, y sin que ella lo notase su piel estaba comenzando a adoptar un tono cada vez mas rojo, no entendía por qué se sentía de ese modo, ella sabía perfectamente que él la quería, pero ¿entonces por qué se sentía así?, muchas veces había oído a su maestro decirle que la apreciaba, ¿Por qué esas simples palabras la habían hecho que reaccionara de esa manera?, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que él no lo había dicho de "esa" manera no pudo evitar sentir que ese sentimiento comenzaba a volverse más fuerte cada vez. Al final termino diciéndose a sí misma que pronto lo olvidaría y se dedico a dormir nuevamente, después de todo, cuando amaneciera seria un día divertido, y comprobaría si ese anciano al que había estado molestando era en realidad tan fuerte como decía. Y de esta manera se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en lo que sucedería cuando despertara.

La luz del sol no se hizo esperar indicando el amanecer de un nuevo día en la aldea de la roca, y al mismo tiempo despertando así a cierta niña pelirroja hiperactiva que no dudo un segundo antes de despertar a su maestro.

-ey sensei, ya ah amanecido, ¡despierta! – grito la niña sacudiendo al adormilado ninja.

-Yuuki-chan, ¿Por qué me despiertas, acaso no vez lo temprano que es? – alcanzo a decir débilmente naruto.

-lo se y por eso te despierto, ¿acaso no recuerdas tu pelea con el anciano?, ¡vamos a demostrarle quien es el más fuerte! – exclamo Yuuki.

En ese momento naruto recordó el problema en el que su joven alumna lo había metido el día anterior y con esfuerzo se levanto y recordó la razón por la cual había perdido el sueño gran parte de la noche.

Estaba en problemas, tendría que enfrentarse a nada menos que el sandaime tsuchikage, y aunque estaba seguro de que su poder había aumentado considerablemente ese año no creía que pudiese vencer a menos que utilizara su "poder", y en ese caso lo único que ocasionaría seria su arresto y que comenzaran investigaciones acerca del por qué el jinchuriki de konoha se encontraba en su aldea, por lo que estaba en verdaderos aprietos, aunque también tenía la opción de dejarse vencer, pero temía por la forma en que lo vería Yuuki si llegase a perder, sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Por su parte Yuuki se encontraba feliz, en su mente recorría una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento, que su sensei les demostraría que él era más fuerte que un kage, y sin darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada del rubio lo empujo hacia la salida del hotel donde se habían hospedado y siguió su camino hacia el norte de la aldea donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento donde los había citado el viejo kage.

-disculpe – detuvo Yuuki a un joven ninja que pasaba por el lugar – ¿nos podría indicar exactamente cuál es el campo de entrenamiento veintidós? – pregunto poniendo esa cara tierna que sabia nadie se podría resistir, y eso lo había comprobado cientos de veces con diferentes personas en diferentes aldeas, curiosamente naruto era el único que se había podido resistir a esa mirada, aunque incluso el había cedido algunas veces.

-por supuesto – respondió el shinobi con una sonrisa sin poder resistirse a cumplir el deseo de aquella niña.

Por su parte el viejo tsuchikage ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, el junto a sus guardaespaldas akatsuchi y kurotsuchi, esperando a que la niña y el chico que habían conocido el día anterior llegaran, dos de ellos platicando mientras el más viejo se mantenía concentrado leyendo un libro.

El lugar en realidad no dejaba mucho que decir, era un lugar casi desértico, lleno por nada más que rocas, el lugar perfecto para hacerle honor al nombre de la aldea.

-ey akatsuchi, ¿en verdad crees que ese chico sea tan fuerte como dijo la niña? – pregunto la kunoichi no muy convencida del duelo que tendría su anciano abuelo.

-en realidad no creo que Yuuki-chan estuviera tratando de engañarnos, pero puede que tenga demasiada fe en su sensei – dijo el enorme ninja con una ligera sonrisa.

-pues en todo caso ya se han demorado un poco ¿no crees?

El tsuchikage al escuchar esto aparto la mirada de su libro.

-¡por supuesto! – Comenzó a decir el viejo onoki – ¡seguro ah tenido miedo al saber a quien se enfrentaría y ah salido corriendo! Jajaja…

-pero cuanta confianza en tus palabras anciano – se escucho una voz conocida para el viejo – espero que pronto puedas continuar teniendo esa confianza – hablo Yuuki que por fin había llegado al lugar junto con su sensei.

-vaya vaya – comenzó a decir el viejo kage – veo que no han huido después de todo, muy bien en ese casi es hora de ver de que estas hecho muchacho – diciendo esto último refiriéndose a naruto.

-¡ya verás! – Comenzó a decir Yuuki – lo pensaras dos veces antes de volver a retar a mi sensei.

Naruto que había permanecido callado hasta el momento pensando en que era lo que debería hacer en esa situación, ¿ganar, perder, o tal vez rendirse?, no, no podía rendirse y decepcionar así a Yuuki, pero entonces ¡¿que debería hacer?

-muy bien, será mejor que te prepares muchacho, porque ahí voy – comenzó a decir el más viejo guardando el libro que hasta hace un momento había estado leyendo y comenzando a hacer sellos sin siquiera darle tiempo a naruto de reaccionar.

Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue una fuerte patada en el estomago por parte del anciano que de un momento a otro había comenzado a volar con su extraña técnica.

-¡naruto-sensei! – exclamo preocupada Yuuki al ver como su maestro era lanzado al aire de una sola patada del viejo.

-vamos, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo el kage con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Naruto como pudo se levanto y comenzó a hacer sellos, aun si ciertamente no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer tal vez mantener la pelea un rato le diera tiempo de pensarlo.

-no cantes victoria tan pronto, fue solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, ¡kage bunshin no jutsu!

Y en un instante aparecieron cinco clones de naruto que arremetieron contra onoki, que a pesar de ser simples clones les estaban costando trabajo al anciano, que en realidad no se esperaba que el más joven fuese tan rápido, los cinco clones golpearon como pudieron al anciano hasta que este logro deshacerse de todos con una técnica de tierra que causo que varios pilares aplastaran a sus agresores.

-no está mal, el hecho de que fueran tan fuertes a pesar de ser simples clones me ah impresionado, pero dudo que logres algo si te quedas ahí a esperar que tus clones hagan el trabajo – dijo onoki volteando hacia el original, pero al voltear a verlo lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a naruto haciendo sellos justo antes de verse envuelto en una gran columna de fuego.

-_perfecto, eso lo detendrá lo suficiente para mi siguiente técnica_ – pensó naruto comenzando a crear sellos nuevamente, aunque fue interrumpido por la voz del anciano sorprendiéndolo.

-¡ya es suficiente muchacho!, acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo el anciano apagando todo el fuego que lo rodeaba – eres más débil de lo que pensé si crees que con eso podrás derrotarme – y un segundo después comenzó a crear sellos con ambas manos, con la particularidad de que cada una de sus manos hacia un sello diferente, dejando a un sorprendido naruto, que solo en una ocasión había conocido a una persona que pudiese crear un sello con una sola mano, y ahora mismo estaba observando a alguien que lo hacía pero con ambas haciendo sellos diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Onoki alzo uno de sus brazos poniendo su mano enfrente de su boca, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba en dirección a naruto, quien se dio cuenta de lo que el anciano intentaba hacer y se dispuso a esquivar cuando de la boca de onoki salió una gran llamarada y de su segunda mano salió una gran ráfaga de viento dándole más poder así al fuego.

Naruto alcanzó apenas a librarse del poderoso ataque dejándolo seguir su camino, dejando así el suelo calcinado por donde paso.

-¿Qué, tan pronto y ya estas impresionado? – dijo onoki con su habitual confianza, causando que esta vez naruto se pusiera serio.

-esto apenas comienza – contesto naruto con seriedad en el rostro.

Así la batalla se extendió un par de horas, basándose más que nada en esquivar o detener las técnicas o los ataques que se daban el uno al otro, con varias técnicas de fuego, viento y tierra de parte de onoki y algunas de fuego y viento de parte de naruto, que aunque este en un principio no había querido pelear el calor de la batalla había avivado sus ánimos y en ese momento estaban dando un espectáculo para los tres espectadores, que se encontraban sorprendidos, sobre todo los acompañantes del kage, quienes no se imaginaron que el rubio pudiese pelear al mismo nivel de su kage, por su parte la pequeña Yuuki se mantenía serene, aunque por dentro también estuviese un poco sorprendida, aunque a diferencia de los ninjas de la roca la razón era que no se había imaginado que aquel anciano del que se había burlado fuese capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a su sensei.

-ciertamente la pequeña no mentía cuando dijo que eras fuerte chico – comento onoki.

-y yo no esperaba menos del tsuchikage, eres muy fuerte viejo – dijo naruto.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro intercambiando golpes y fue en ese momento que naruto lo alcanzó a ver, aquel libro que había estado leyendo el viejo, lo conocía muy bien, ahora sabía exactamente qué hacer para ganar esa batalla sin tener que recurrir a todo su poder.

El viejo aprovecho el descuido del más joven para darle una patada haciéndolo retroceder

-¡ya basta! – grito Yuuki sorprendiendo a los presentes, aunque su grito no fuera de preocupación, sino más parecido a un grito de molestia y aburrimiento – mejor ríndete anciano, por más que dure esta pelea no podrás ganarle a mi maestro.

-bien pequeña, veo que sigues sin cambiar de opinión, es hora de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, esta vez iré enserio, no me culpes si tu sensei no se vuelve a levantar – dijo el anciano esta vez realmente molesto con la pequeña juntando ambas manos y comenzando a crear una de sus técnicas por la cual era conocido por todo el mundo, su "_elemento polvo"_.

-_rayos, ¿en que está pensando el viejo, es que acaso quiere matar al chico? – _pensó kurotsuchi al ver lo que planeaba el tsuchikage.

-¡na…nani! – dijo naruto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo – _demonios, no pensé que se pusiera así de serio, creo que ese último comentario en verdad lo molesto, no tengo otra opción si quiero parar esa cosa – _pensó el rubio y creando dos clones comenzó a crear su propia técnica.

No paso mucho para que el kage gritara.

-Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu – y con esto lanzo su técnica que rápidamente se expandió como un gran cubo destruyendo todo a su paso en dirección a naruto, pero este ya había terminado de crear su técnica.

-fuuton :rasen shuriken – grito naruto lanzando su propia técnica que no tardo en impactar con la del anciano creando así una explosión dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, o cuando menos a la mayoría de ellos.

-_im…imposible, fue capaz de detener la técnica del viejo – _pensaba kurotsuchi absolutamente impresionada.

-increíble, has superado mis expectativas – comenzó a decir onoki con notable sorpresa en la voz – mira que tener una técnica tan destructiva como mi Jinton, eso es digno de admirarse, aunque puedo notar que debiste gastar mucho chakra, por lo que no creo que puedas seguir con esto.

-aun puedo ganar – dijo naruto recordando el libro que había visto en el bolsillo del anciano y comenzando a crear sellos.

-que persistente eres – dijo el anciano poniéndose en posición defensiva para el siguiente movimiento de naruto – _este chico es increíble, aguantar una pelea en contra mía y luego detener mi elemento polvo con una técnica de viento, y luego tener las energías para seguir peleando, realmente me ah impresionado._

-¡harem no jutsu! – grito naruto tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, causando el enojo de las chicas y una hemorragia nasal por parte de los hombres, sobre todo del tsuchikage que quedo rendido en el suelo.

Por su parte naruto deshizo la técnica que hacia tan solo unos momentos se le había ocurrido hacer al haber reconocido el libro que leía el anciano, se trataba de un libro de la famosa saga icha icha, uno de los últimos libros que había escrito su maestro antes de morir a manos de akatsuki, y sabía perfectamente que cualquiera que leyera ese libro caería ante esa técnica.

-¡si, la victoria es mía! – Grito naruto levantando la mano en señal de triunfo, feliz de haber encontrado la manera de ganar sin revelar su identidad – es genial, no lo crees Yuuki-cha… - pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de ambas chicas.

-mira que ganar con una técnica como esa – decía Yuuki a modo de reproche, aunque interiormente estuviera saltando de alegría porque su maestro hubiese ganado.

Más tarde todos se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo, por supuesto todo pagadb o por el tsuchikage, que aunque era un viejo terco sabía reconocer su derrota.

Por su parte los otros dos shinobi de la roca se dedicaban a mirar a naruto con cierta impresión, cada uno atorado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿tu nombre era naruto, cierto?, en verdad me has impresionado muchacho, y dime, ¿de dónde eres? – pregunto el tsuchikage rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho en el lugar hasta hace un momento, y fijándose que el rubio no tenía nada que lo identificase de algún lugar, ni tan siquiera un protector frontal que lo marcase como ninja, lo más cercano a eso que poseía era una cinta con el dibujo de una espiral en el centro que llevaba en la frente.

-bu…bueno – empezó a decir naruto un poco sorprendido por la pregunta – en realidad no puedo decir que sea de algún lugar en especifico, Yuuki-chan y yo siempre nos encontramos viajando – respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿quieres decir que no tienen un lugar concreto a donde ir? – pregunto un poco sorprendida kurotsuchi – pero de seguro tienen que venir de algún lugar, no pudieron salir así sin más de la nada.

-bueno yo… - comenzó a decir naruto siendo interrumpido.

-que mas da eso, ¡lo que importa es que no importa a donde vaya, siempre tendré al ninja mas fuerte a mi lado! – exclamo con ánimos Yuuki.

- y dime naruto, ¿Qué significa esa espiral que llevas en esa cinta? – Pregunto de repente el tsuchikage – me parecer haberla visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, ¿acaso es el símbolo de algún clan?

-n...no – dijo naruto un poco nervioso – no recuerdo que fuese el símbolo de algún clan…

-bueno, en realidad no importa, ya lo recordare más tarde – dijo onoki – dejando de lado el teme, dime naruto ya que tú y tu alumna siguen viajando, ¿no les gustaría quedarse aquí un tiempo?, quien sabe, tal vez termina gustándoles y deciden quedarse – dice el anciano con una sonrisa – no nos caería nada mal tener a un ninja como tú de nuestro lado.

A naruto le tomo por sorpresa esa proposición, en realidad no se esperaba que le pidiesen que se quedara, volteo a ver a Yuuki y vio en ella un rostro que no había visto en mucho tiempo, un rostro con la combinación de alegría, tristeza y esperanza al mismo tiempo, aunque no le sorprendía, bien sabia que algo de lo que más añoraba la pequeña era un lugar al cual llamar hogar, que por culpa de sus errores le había privado de tenerlo, pero aun sabiendo esto sabía que no podría quedarse en la aldea de la roca, en ese lugar tarde o temprano su pasado lo encontraría y podría terminar quedando las cosas aun peor, así que con dolor el corazón al ver el rostro de Yuuki se vio forzado a responder lo inevitable.

-lo lamento viejo – comenzó a decir – pero me temo que no podre aceptar esa propuesta, aun tenemos muchos lugares a donde ir.

-debí haberlo supuesto, bueno no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer al respecto para cambiar tu opinión ¿cierto? – pregunto el anciano obteniendo una negación con la cabeza por parte del rubio.

-muy bien, entonces dejemos esto de lado, o esto se enfriara – dijo entonces akatsuchi hincándole el diente a lo que había pedido, por supuesto todo a cuenta del tsuchikage, que solo espero no quedar totalmente quebrado después de eso.

Más tarde en la entrada de la aldea se encontraban naruto y Yuuki despidiéndose del kage y sus acompañantes, dispuestos a partir a la siguiente aldea.

-espero que nos volvamos a ver Yuuki-chan – decía kurotsuchi despidiendo a la más pequeña.

-cuida bien de tu maestro pequeñaja – comento onoki.

-lo hare viejo – respondió Yuuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Momentos después la pequeña y su maestro se encontraban alejándose de la aldea, dejando una de las más poderosas aldeas y esperando poder regresar algún día.

Por su parte los shinobi de la roca dieron marcha atrás en dirección de lo que sería la oficina del tsuchikage, una vez estando ahí el viejo onoki relajo un poco su espalda sentándose en su silla.

-tal parece que al final todo fue bien, aunque deberías tener más cuidado viejo, no es posible que te estés peleando con niños así de repente, eres el tsuchikage después de todo – comento kurotsuchi.

-al final fue divertido, esa pequeña me pareció bastante graciosa, uzumaki Yuuki, alguien capaz de retar al mismo tsuchikage.

Con sus últimas palabras provoco que el anciano abriera ambos ojos por completo por la sorpresa, y no precisamente por la parte de que fue capaz de retarlo.

-¡¿Qué…que fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto aun con esa expresión sorprendida el tsuchikage.

-¿eh?, dije que fue capaz de retarte – respondió confundido akatsuchi.

-no, eso no – dijo el más viejo – su nombre, ¿Cómo la llamaste?

-uzumaki Yuuki, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

En ese momento onoki puso sus ojos en blanco por la sorpresa, ahora recordaba que significaba la espiral en la cinta de naruto, había sido un estúpido, había dejado que se le fueran de las manos los que probablemente serian los dos únicos sobrevivientes de ya extinto clan uzumaki, uno de los clanes que había fue destruido en la última gran guerra ninja, y que en su época fue tan temido como el mismísimo clan uchiha o el clan senju.

-¿pasa algo viejo? – pregunto kurotsuchi algo preocupada.

Onoki volviendo de su sorpresa puso una cara pensativa un segundo, y después le contesto con una sonrisa a su nieta.

-_los dejare ir por esta vez, pero será diferente la próxima vez que nos veamos naruto – _pensó el viejo kage relajándose un poco y divirtiéndose con la expresión preocupada de los presentes.

Mientras tanto en un lugar más apartado de la aldea de la roca se encontraban Yuuki y naruto sentado en una ladera que habían encontrado en el camino observando los últimos rayos del sol que les ofrecía el día, dando así una gran vista.

-es hermoso, no lo crees así naruto – dijo la pequeña olvidándose por completo de las formalidades y diciendo únicamente su nombre.

-ya lo creo – contesto simplemente el rubio.

-sabes – comenzó a decir la niña cambiando un poco el tono de voz – cuando el viejo te pregunto si nos podríamos quedar ahí, yo me emocione, con la simple idea de poder quedarme en un solo lugar.

-Yuuki – dijo débilmente naruto al no tener palabras para contestar a eso y sintiéndose triste por ello.

-pero – comenzó a decir otra vez la más chica captando la atención de naruto – si lo pienso bien no necesito tanto un lugar en donde vivir, pues a donde tú me acompañes será mi hogar – termino de decir la pequeña sonrojándose un poco al decir lo último.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír después de escuchar eso.

-o, por poco lo olvido – comenzó a decir buscando algo entre sus ropas y se sacaba una pequeña caja de entre ellas y entregándosela a Yuuki – esto es para ti.

-¿pa...para mí? – dijo algo confundida Yuuki tomando la caja y abriéndola.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró en ella un par de hermosos pendientes rojos con pequeños rubíes en ellos.

-¿pe…pero por qué? – pregunto totalmente sonrojada.

Naruto le sonrió un poco y luego contesto.

-se que es algo raro, pero ya ah pasado un año desde el día que te conocí, desde el día que viniste al mundo, es por eso que te lo regalo, aunque no sé si sea lo indicado debido a tu situación, pero, feliz cumpleaños Yuuki-chan – termino de decir naruto dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa a la pequeña – aunque no aparentes la misma edad, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me han parecido como todos los años que aparentas, significas mucho para mi Yuuki-chan.

La pequeña se sonrojo un poco con las palabras de naruto pero o pudo evitar sentirse feliz y regresarle la sonrisa, sintiendo que ese sentimiento que sentía por su sensei desde hacia tiempo se iba incrementando cada vez más al pasar del tiempo.

_**Bien eso ah sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, como verán la pequeña Yuuki comienza a despertar sentimientos hacia naruto, me hubiera gustado hacer más larga la pelea entre naruto y onoki, pero no creo ser muy bueno para describir peleas, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.**_


	8. una razon para volver

_**Bueno, aquí esta, exageradamente tardado pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

_**Una razón para volver.**_

En la cima de una montaña en algún lugar del país de la tierra podían verse varios cráteres en el suelo y en las rocas, y en el centro del lugar podía verse descansando a una hermosa chica de lo que se podrían apreciar unos doce años de edad, de hermoso cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos, que alguna vez habían sido un hermoso color escarlata ahora eran de un profundo color esmeralda, resultado de su arduo entrenamiento para controlar mejor su chakra, o al menos eso era lo que su sensei le había dicho; el se había ido a realizar su propio entrenamiento y la había dejado entrenando en ese lugar dándole instrucciones de que no lo llamara a menos de que hubiese terminado su entrenamiento o se presentara una urgencia.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que habían visitado la poderosa aldea de la roca y desde ese entonces Yuuki no había vuelto a ver un lugar semejante, se había fascinado con lo que podía llegar a ser una de las grandes aldeas ninja y había intentado convencer a naruto de que visitaran alguna de las otras cuatro, a lo que el rubio le había dado una negativa y le había dicho que a cambio de eso el mejor le enseñaría a ser una kunoichi hecha y derecha, no como le había enseñado hasta el momento, sino un verdadero entrenamiento donde aprendería poderosas técnicas, a lo que la más joven acepto y con lo que tuvo comenzar lo que para ella sería un agotador entrenamiento, aunque debía de admitir que ciertamente se había vuelto más fuerte, habían pasado cinco meses desde que comenzara a entrenar y en ese momento ella se encontraba entrenando la técnica que naruto le había dicho se llamaba rasengan.

De un momento a Yuuki se levanto del piso, había terminado de descansar y tenía mucho por hacer todavía, sin perder tiempo hizo un par de sellos con las manos y un clon suyo apareció sus espaldas, inmediatamente Yuuki poso una de sus manos enfrente de su clon y el clon comenzó a concentrar chakra, dando como resultado el rasengan, solo que uno si perfeccionar, como ella sabía.

Instantes después ella se encontraba corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la roca más grande que se encontraba en el lugar para impactar su técnica contra ella, creando así un gran cráter igual al de los demás del lugar.

-maldición – murmuro la pelirroja – aun le falta más poder, hagámoslo de nuevo – dijo dirigiéndose hacia su clon.

Así se mantuvo el resto del día practicando y descansando de vez en cuando para reponer energías, debía estar agradecida de tener una cantidad de chakra un poco mayor de los normal en una persona junto con el hecho de que el rasengan era una técnica muy poderosa pero que no requería de mucha energía, de verdad que quien la hubiese inventado había sido un genio, una vez se le había ocurrido preguntarle a naruto quien había sido el creador de semejante técnica y lo único que el rubio le había contestado era que su creador había sido un gran hombre, y por su puesto eso no le decía nada a Yuuki.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, había oscurecido y no parecía dar resultados en cuanto a su entrenamiento, se encontraba en uno de sus pequeños descansos cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-si te quedas solo sentada ahí descansando no lograras completar la técnica Yuuki chan – hablo naruto caminando en dirección a Yuuki y cargando lo que parecía ser un gran pergamino.

-no es como si me hubiera quedado sentada todo el día – comento Yuuki con molestia señalando la gran cantidad de cráteres que había en el lugar – ¿y qué hay de ti, no parece que hayas estado entrenando naruto, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

naruto solo suspiro ante su enojada estudiante, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara de esa manera, durante el tiempo que había comenzado a entrenarla seriamente ella había dejado de llamarlo con el sufijo sama o sensei y lo había comenzado a llamar por su nombre, además de que había comenzado a tener una relación diferente con ella, no tanto como de protegida y protector como era antes, sino más bien una relación de buenos amigos a la que naruto se había acostumbrado rápidamente, aunque en ciertas ocasiones se seguía dando la situación en la que parecía que ella siempre seria la chiquilla que tenía que proteger.

-o vamos no te molestes, estuve ocupado en algunos asuntos, además te eh traído algo que probablemente te guste – dijo sonriente naruto.

-¿a si?, ¿y qué es?, ¡¿Acaso una nueva técnica? – pregunto emocionada Yuuki con los ojos brillando y dirigidos hacia el enorme pergamino que traía cargando naruto.

Este únicamente suspiro roto los ojos sabiendo el gusto de la más joven por las técnicas grandes y poderosas.

-dime Yuuki, ¿alguna vez te eh hablado de la técnica de invocación? – pregunto naruto.

-¿técnica de invocación?, no nunca me habías hablado de ella, ¿de qué trata? – pregunto la chica con entusiasmo.

Aunque pareciera raro que Yuuki no supiera de la técnica de invocación, la verdad era que naruto no había vuelto a usar esa técnica desde el día que había huido de sus propios camaradas arrepentido de haber perdido el control, aunque ciertamente todo el tiempo que había pasado con Yuuki le había ayudado a controlar esos poderes a la perfección, eso y los entrenamientos intensivos que se había autoimpuesto mientras dejaba que Yuuki entrenara alguna de las técnicas que él le mostraba, el no había vuelto a utilizar la técnica con temor de que konoha pudiese contactar con el monte myobokuzan y de esa manera saber su paradero y el mismo se las había arreglado para que los sapos no pudiesen la técnica de invocación invertida, la razón para que naruto decidiese usar esa técnica por fin era un suceso que había ocurrido en su último viaje de "entrenamiento"

_**Flash back**_

Naruto había dejado a Yuuki entrenando el rasengan y se había ido diciéndole que el debía hacer su propio entrenamiento, aunque claro que esto fuese solo una mentira; a donde en verdad había ido era a una aldea de la hierba, que casualmente se encontraba cerca de la frontera entre el país de la roca; había escuchado que el líder de la aldea era un sabio y retirado ninja y tenia las esperanzas de que esa persona tuviera alguna forma o le diera alguna pista de solucionar la situación de Yuuki, pues aunque no pareciera el había estado intentando buscar una cura a su problema desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Yuuki, cada aldea, cada lugar que visitaban, el buscaba alguna solución.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había cruzado la frontera y ya se podía ver a lo lejos la aldea de la hierba, decidió detenerse a descansar en la rama de un árbol cercano para continuar el día siguiente su búsqueda cuando de repente escucho algunos gritos provenientes de la aldea por lo que decidió que su descanso tendría que esperar.

Tardo solo unos minutos en llegar a la aldea y lo que encontró no le gusto en lo más mínimo, el lugar estaba en una situación horrible, no había gente en las calles y el lugar se veía bastante descuidado, ¿Qué clase de aldea ninja dejaría que eso sucediese?, naruto solo tuvo que caminar unos pasos más para saber de dónde provenía aquel grito.

Se trataba de una mujer de un aspecto bastante maltratado que daba a entender que había estado intentando resistirse que rogaba por su vida a lo que parecía ser uno de los criminales que rondaba el lugar.

-vamos no te quejes, ya sabes las reglas, si sales sin algún tipo de permiso de tu casa no podemos asegurar tu seguridad – decía el tipo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Aquella mujer quedo impresionada cuando justo cuando veía que aquel hombre sacaba un cuchillo para asesinarla cuando de repente aquel tipo cayo inconsciente al piso mientras detrás de el aparecía un chico rubio con la mano levantada dándole a entender quien le había salvado.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – es lo único que se podía entender de la mujer que ahora se colgaba de las piernas de naruto agradecida.

-no hay de que, solo tranquilízate y dime, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar? – Pregunto naruto en tono serio - ¿desde cuándo le pasa esto a la aldea de la hierba?

La mujer intento tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, se levanto y comenzó a explicarle a naruto que desde hacía un par de meses que un tipo extraño había llegado y había tomado la aldea aprisionando a la mayoría de los ninjas y tomando a su anciano líder de rehén y desde ese entonces había dejado que la aldea fuera gobernada por criminales dejándoles hacer todo lo que quisieran sin que hubiese nadie que pudiera detenerlos.

Naruto escucho toda la historia de la mujer y se quedo pensativo unos momentos, sabía que no debía llamar mucho la atención, pero por otro lado no podía dejar a la aldea en ese estado.

-dime, ¿sabes donde tienen atrapado al líder de la aldea? – pregunto naruto.

-no, solo sé que fue un tipo enmascarado el que se lo llevo, el no dijo nada, solo dejo al líder de esos tipos a cargo de la aldea y después se fue – menciono señalando al tipo que aun seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar entonces al tipo que los lidera?

-solo sé que sus subordinados se reúnen todas las noches en la taberna en el centro de la aldea.

Al escuchar esto naruto solo le dio instrucciones a la mujer que corriera hacia su casa; después de eso se dirigió a donde se suponía que se encontraba la taberna.

Al llegar naruto entro y se dirigió a la barra ignorando las miradas que le dirigían todos en el lugar.

-vaya, alguien nuevo por aquí, deberías tener cuidado por estos lugares chico, podrías terminar muerto – comento el encargado del lugar con una sonrisa burlona.

-eso me tiene sin cuidado viejo – respondió naruto – solo viene a este lugar por una razón.

-a si, ¿y cual razón podría ser esa?

-quiero saber quien de entre todos ustedes me puede decir dónde está su líder.

-eso no es asunto tuyo muchacho – dijo molesto uno de los tipos del lugar que tan pronto había hecho la pregunta se había levantado y ahora le amenazaba con una navaja en el cuello.

-creo que no me has entendido – comenzó a decir el rubio con una fría mirada en el rostro que lo hizo estremecer – no fue una pregunta.

Unos segundos después se sintió un instinto asesino en los alrededores.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, apenas y estaba consciente de lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro un chico rubio había entrado preguntando por su líder, uno de sus compañeros lo había amenazado con un cuchillo diciéndole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, instantes después un aura roja impregnada de un sentimiento maligno había envuelto a aquel chico, todos los presentes en el lugar lo habían intentado atacar, el chico venció fácilmente a todos y cada uno de ellos, segundos después el aura desaparecía y el mismo chico se aproximaba hacia el amenazándolo con un kunai en la mano y el sintiendo un terror como nunca antes había sentido.

-ahora, no quiero tener que repetirlo, así que lo diré solo una vez más, ¿Dónde está su líder? – pregunto naruto con un kunai en mano y su fría mirada dirigida hacia el único tipo que había quedado consiente.

-en… en un… una casa… afueras de la aldea – tartamudeo el pobre hombre lleno de terror.

Naruto como respuesta únicamente guardo el kunai y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.

-cuando todos despierten diles que se vayan de esta aldea, porque regresare y no creo que quieran saber que pasara si aun siguen en este lugar.

Diciendo esto último naruto salió de la taberna y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea tal y como le había indicado aquel tipo. Después de un rato encontró la casa en la que supuestamente se encontraba el líder.

Al llegar se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada eh hizo lo más educado que se le ocurrió para llamar la atención de quien estuviera adentro, "derribó la puerta".

-¡¿q…quien eres tú? – se escucho la sorprendida voz de un tipo que al parecer había pasado por momentos muy estresantes últimamente, pues su aspecto era el de un viejo bandido que curiosamente había sufrido muchas heridas recientemente.

-quien soy no es importante, eh escuchado que el líder de los tipos que se encontraban en la taberna se alojaba en este lugar, por lo que supongo que ese eres tú.

-¿y que si soy yo?

-veras, eh tenido una noche bastante agitada – comenzó a decir naruto acercándose al viejo – primero descubro que la aldea de la hierba está siendo controlada por simples bandidos, que el anciano líder de la aldea fue tomado de rehén y nadie sabe decirme donde se lo llevaron o donde puedo encontrar a quien se lo llevo, así que hazte un favor a ti mismo anciano y dime, ¿Dónde está?

Minutos después naruto se encontraba devuelta en la aldea dirigiéndose hacia donde el líder de los bandidos "muy cortésmente" le había dicho donde encontrar al que había iniciado todo eso y al viejo anciano líder de la aldea.

Muy pronto se encontró enfrente de uno de los edificios más destartalados y viejos de la aldea, en cuanto entro no le pareció encontrar nada fuera de lo común, busco un buen rato sin encontrar nada en absoluto.

-maldito anciano – se dijo a si mismo naruto – parece que tendré que regresar a intentar "convencerlo" de hablarme con la verdad esta ve…

Se vio interrumpido por una tabla suelta en el piso que hizo ruido cuando se paro sobre ella, y por supuesto naruto no pudo más que darse una palmada en el rostro al darse cuenta de que solo un tonto tendría de rehén al líder en un lugar como ese sin tener un haz bajo la manga.

Enseguida levanto la tabla en se metió en lo que parecía ser una especie de túnel.

-vaya, y yo que pensé que solo a orochimaru le gustaban este tipo de escondites – menciono con ironía.

Mientras más caminaba más largo le parecía aquel lugar, calculaba que fácilmente podría estar ya a más de un kilometro de distancia de la aldea y aun seguía, parecía que nunca fuera a acabar hasta que se encontró dentro de una especie de cámara.

Conforme fue caminando se iba encontrando varias prisiones con lo que serian los ninjas cautivos de la aldea, por lo que los fue liberando y dándoles indicaciones de que salieran del lugar y recobraran el control del lugar lo más pronto posible, el se encargaría de recuperar al anciano líder.

-¡vamos, salgan rápido! – decía naruto mientras liberaba a otro grupo de ninjas.

-¡pero debemos rescatar antes al anciano! – reclamo uno de los ninjas que salía del lugar.

-yo me encargare de eso, no te preocupes – contesto naruto.

-¿es que acaso estás loco chico?, el tipo que lo secuestro es extremadamente fuerte, nos venció a todos el solo absorbiendo nuestro chakra y haciendo copias idénticas nuestras – decía preocupado aquel ninja de la niebla.

Al escuchar esto naruto no pudo evitar pensar en qué clase de persona seria aquel tipo.

-eso es lo de menor – le respondió naruto – yo me encargare como pueda de eso, lo que necesito ahora es que ustedes regresen y pongan la aldea como debe de estar.

El ninja dudo un poco pero al final asintió dirigiéndose hacia la salida que había hecho otro de ellos con una técnica de tierra.

-de acuerdo, te lo dejare a ti, pero por favor, trae de vuelta al viejo – dijo el ninja saliendo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? – no pudo evitar preguntar naruto.

-el viejo es un tesoro de la aldea, nos ah liderado por más tiempo del que puedes imaginar y guarda los más preciados secretos de la aldea consigo – y sin decir nada mas aquel ninja se alejo del lugar.

Naruto escucho esto último y se apresuro a liberar al resto de los prisioneros y a seguir su camino hasta llegar a otra gran cámara. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a un anciano inconsciente atado a un pilar en el centro de la habitación y en cuanto se dirigía a liberarlo fue detenido por una voz que le pareció bastante familiar.

-ciertamente no hay ninguna persona que me hubiera agradado mas ver que a ti, pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuese en un sitio como este – hablo la parte negra de zetsu saliendo de una de las paredes del lugar haciendo que naruto estuviera inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-así que akatsuki está detrás de todo esto – comenzó a decir naruto – ¿que es lo que quieren de la aldea de la hierba?, o mejor debería preguntar ¿Qué es lo que buscas de este anciano?

-experimento con él, ¿Qué mas podría hacer? – respondió zetsu con cinismo.

-¿experimentar?

-así es, después de todo, a akatsuki le serviría mucho si pudiera hacerse de la vida eterna una vez que tenga todos los bijuu.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto naruto aun a la defensiva.

-no necesitaras saberlo ahora, ciertamente has logrado escabullirte todo este tiempo, pero ahora que te encontré de verdad crees que te dejare ir, solo te diré que este viejo ah liderando en esa aldea por no más de doscientos años.

Esta aclaración dejo atónito a naruto, momento que aprovecho zetsu para atacar, naruto por poco evito el golpe de zetsu.

-tendrás que hacer más que eso si quieres golpearme.

-Solo ganaba un poco más de tiempo – comento el akatsuki – ahora ya es muy tarde para ti, has caído en mi jutsu de esporas.

De un momento a otro una especie de masa blanca con un rostro igual al de zetsu blanco comenzó a emerger de la piel de naruto inmovilizándolo y absorbiendo su chakra.

-muy bien, ahora que estas inmovilizado supongo que todo acabo para ti – aclaro zetsu.

-hace un momento, dijiste que ese viejo había vivido por más de doscientos años, ¿te refieres a que es inmortal? – aprovecho naruto para preguntar.

-bien, supongo que puedo decírtelo, de todas formas no podrás hacer nada al respecto, al parecer ese viejo posee cierta técnica que le permite alargar su vida y es por esa razón que lo estaba investigando.

-ya veo – respondió simplemente naruto.

-muy bien, en ese caso te llevare ante madara y…

- lo siento hombre aloe, pero tengo otros planes – dijo entonces naruto y enseguida comenzó a expulsar una increíble cantidad de chakra que zetsu no esperaba, inmediatamente la técnica que aprisionaba a naruto se deshizo.

Los ninjas de la aldea recién habían llegado y ya habían comenzado a poner las cosas en su lugar cuando escucharon una explosión desde el lugar donde habían estado presos y solo esperaron que el chico que los había salvado regresara con el viejo.

Al día siguiente toda la aldea festejaba, pues aquel misterioso chico había regresado con el anciano sano y salvo y habían acabado con los bandidos que quedaban en el lugar, ahora podría ser una aldea prospera nuevamente, por su parte naruto había estado hablando con el anciano en su casa que para sorpresa de naruto era una de las mansiones más lujosas de la aldea.

-¿se te ofrece algo mas naruto kun? – pregunto el anciano que seguía muy agradecido con el por restaurar su pueblo.

-no es necesario pero gracias, lo único que me molesta es una duda.

-¿de qué trata?

-veras, cuando peleaba contra ese tipo planta, el dijo algo muy interesante acerca de la vida eterna o algo por el estilo.

En cuanto menciono esto el anciano dejo su sonrisa a un lado para mostrar una mirada seria.

-no es que este interesando o algo por el estilo, pero me sigo preguntando si es verdad lo que dijo, me refiero a lo de su edad.

Al terminar de escuchar el anciano suspiro y procedió a explicarle a naruto.

Resulto ser que el viejo había logrado vivir todo ese tiempo gracias a un liquido creado con a base de chakra y que lo único que hacía era ralentizar el tiempo de envejecimiento, por supuesto, el viejo tenía que tomar de este liquido cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando naruto escucho esa historia sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco, era técnicamente lo que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo y su reacción es algo que el anciano no paso desapercibido.

-dime naruto kun, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-viejo, ¿existe alguna manera de que me proporciones algo de ese liquido?

-¿y por qué te interesa ahora naruto kun?

Aunque naruto no estaba muy seguro de si debía hacerlo decidió confiar en aquel anciano lo suficiente para contarle su historia y el por qué necesitaba aquello.

-mmm, está bien naruto kun, creo en tu historia, pero lamentablemente tengo que decirte que esto no es una cura de por vida, tiene que estarse tomando continuamente y me temo que el único que sabe cómo prepararla soy yo, la única solución a tus pesares seria que te quedases aquí junto a tu alumna.

-pero eso no es posible, ¿no hay alguna otra forma?, ¿no es posible modificarla para que su efecto sea permanente?

-bueno, supongo que podría ser potenciada para lograr un efecto permanente, pero yo no soy la persona adecuada para hacerlo, tal vez un buen médico podría encontrar la manera pero…

-¡eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar viejo, te lo agradezco! – dijo naruto entusiasmado y sin más tomo la botella que le ofrecía el anciano y salió corriendo del lugar, si existía un medico lo suficientemente bueno en el mundo como para potenciar ese liquido y salvar a Yuuki esa era la vieja tsunade.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y ahí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa intentando enseñarle su nueva técnica a su querida alumna.

-bien Yuuki chan, ahora con esa herida escribe tu nombre en el pergamino – le decía al ver que la más joven se hacia una pequeña herida en el pulgar tal y como le había explicado.

-muy bien, listo, ¿y ahora qué hago? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-ahora has estos sellos y luego utiliza la técnica – le menciono mostrándole los sellos que debía formar.

-¿Cuál es la cantidad de chakra que debo utilizar? – pregunto Yuuki.

-todo el que puedas Yuuki chan – le dijo confiado naruto.

-¡pero eso es demasiado chakra, terminare agotada! – reclamo.

-solo haz lo que digo – le reitero naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-muy bien, supongo que sabes lo que haces – dijo la más pequeña mientras hacia los sellos y colocaba su mano en el suelo gritando - ¡jutsu de invocación!

El resultado de naruto fue el esperado; a pesar de que era pequeña y el mismo le había quitado chakra, la pequeña tenía una cantidad considerable de este, y tal como esperaba naruto fue capaz de invocar al jefe sapo gamabunta.

-¡na…nani! – grito gamabunta - ¿y ahora dónde estoy?

-¡wow!, ¡si que es enorme! – grito Yuuki con brillo en los ojos.

-hey jefe gama, por aquí – le grito naruto al jefe para que volteara a verlos.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿acaso eres tu naruto? – grito el jefe por la sorpresa.

-hey jefe, ¿podrías llevarnos de vuelta a konoha? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa causando impresión tanto en la gran rana como en su alumna, aunque no le importo, si era por salvar a Yuuki el recobraría el valor para volver a konoha y afrontarlos a todos de nuevo.

_**Uf, pero que flash back tan mas largo XD.**_


	9. regresando a konoha

_**Bueno eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

**Regresando a konoha.**

-¡nani! – grito el jefe gamabunta, el había estado tomando un buen baño en aguas termales después de un atareado día justo cuando es invocado de la nada en un lugar muy caluroso a pesar de la hora y debajo suyo se encontraba a naruto y a una extraña chica pelirroja - ¿¡te apareces después de tanto tiempo y quieres que te lleve a konoha mocoso!

-n… no entiendo – decía con sorpresa Yuuki recuperándose de la impresión de ver a un sapo gigante y de inmediato escuchar a su maestro decir que se dirigirían a una de las cinco grandes naciones – ¿Cómo que a konoha?

-te lo explicare después – respondió naruto – lo mismo te digo a ti jefe, de momento ¿podrías llevarnos al monte myobokuzan con una invocación invertida?, de ahí partiremos a konoha, a menos que tu desees lo contrario Yuuki chan – termino de decir mirando de reojo a la más joven, que en esos momentos tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡y que estamos esperando! – se apresuro a decir Yuuki.

-muy bien naruto, pero tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones después, incluyendo a esa chiquilla – dijo el gran sapo mencionando a Yuuki mientras con ayuda de su lengua los ayudaba a subir a su espalda – muy bien, aquí vamos – y dicho esto desaparecieron todos en una nube de humo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar las pisadas de un hombre que caminaba aprisa a lo largo de lo que parecían ser muchas escaleras hasta llegar a su destino que se hallaba enfrente de una puerta oculta a los pies de una montaña, en la cual se dispuso a entrar.

-veo que no te fue muy bien sacándole información al viejo, ni siquiera puedes utilizar tu técnica, así que, ¿Qué te sucedió, zetsu? – Hablo una sombra en el interior del lugar en cuanto el susodicho entro en el lugar – confió en que le hayas sacado algo a aquel anciano.

-te tengo algo mejor – respondió el hombre planta que en ese momento se veía en muy malas condiciones, había perdido la mitad blanca de su cuerpo, que aunque usualmente no fuese necesaria, fue extraída de una manera tan salvaje que estaba ya haciendo mella en sus habilidades, de ahí que no viajara a través de la tierra para llegar a ese lugar.

-¿y que podría ser mejor? – respondió madara en tono serio.

-el jinchuriki del kyubi, al fin ah salido de su escondite.

Al escuchar sobre el kyubi nuevamente abrió de sobremanera los ojos por la sorpresa, ya había pasado más de un año desde que lo habían perdido y estaba comenzando a creer que lo mejor sería capturar al hachibi de una vez por todas y después preocuparse por obtener un chakra parecido al del kyubi.

-¿estas seguro?, hace más de un año que lo has estado buscando sin existo después de todo.

-completamente, y esta vez no parece tener las intenciones de volver a ocultarse, no eh dejado de sentir su chakra en todo momento.

-y supongo que ah sido el que te ah dejado en semejante estado.

-efectivamente – respondió con desánimos – parece ser que ah logrado controlar a su bijuu completamente, sería un suicidio enfrentarle solo, o tal vez ese no sea tu caso, ¿no lo crees así madara?

-excelente, esto pone mis planes en marcha nuevamente – respondió el nombrado anteriormente – aunque aún es demasiado temprano para iniciar una guerra para capturarlo, ¿no crees? – dijo refiriéndose a sus anteriores planes, que en realidad no habían cambiado mucho, más que en detalles.

-¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?

-sencillo, veré que es lo que hace de ahora en adelante y basare mis actos en torno a eso y entonces cuando sea el momento adecuado, cuando él y las naciones se encuentren en su punto de mayor debilidad será cuando hagamos nuestro próximo movimiento y con eso comenzar la siguiente gran guerra ninja – termino de decir madara con un gesto maligno que se podía percibir aun a través de su máscara.

En el monte myobokuzan naruto se encontraba naruto con el viejo sabio, fukasaku y shima enfrente suyo, en cuanto habían llegado al monte todo se había vuelto incomodidad en torno a naruto, después de todo este había desaparecido por más de un año y nadie había tenido noticias suyas hasta el momento en el que apareció enfrente de todos montado sobre gamabunta y con una joven chica a su lado.

-hay muchas cosas de que hablar – menciono fukasaku destruyendo el incomodo silencio que se había impuesto en el lugar.

-cierto naruto chan – comenzó a decir shima, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, lo último que supimos de ti fue que huiste después de haber perdido el control del kyubi.

-es un tema complicado – respondió naruto – han sucedido muchas cosas.

-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar tu historia – le dijo fukasaku con seriedad en el rostro y sin poder encontrar algo que lo pudiese sacar de esa situación naruto decidió confiar en los sapos y procedió a contar su lado de la historia.

Mientras naruto les explicaba todo lo vivido durante ese tiempo, Yuuki se encontraba cerca de la casca de aceite especial de los sapos caminando junto a un sapo lo suficientemente grande como para subirse sobre el llamado gamakichi.

-así que has estado viajando todo este tiempo con naruto – decía gamakichi divertido – me sorprende que lo hayas soportado tanto tiempo.

-¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunto Yuuki con curiosidad – claro que lo soporto, el siempre ah estado a mi lado, siempre me ah apoyado en todo y desde mi punto de vista es el mejor ninja que podría haber.

-¿lo dices en serio?, desde que conozco a naruto siempre ah sido una de las personas más impulsivas que conozco, siempre haciendo tonterías – decía la rana con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿tu ya lo conocías? – pregunto Yuuki sorprendida.

-por supuesto – dijo el sapo extrañado – lo conozco hace años, el era tan solo un genin de konoha en aquel entonces – termino de hablar haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara.

-¡¿naruto era un ninja de konoha? – pregunto conmocionada.

-¿acaso no lo sabías? – pregunto sorprendido.

-no…en realidad nunca supe de su pasado, el siempre intentaba evadir el tema, ni siquiera sabía acerca de la técnica de invocación hasta el día de hoy – dijo Yuuki con tristeza en el rostro.

-ya veo, la verdad nos sorprendió mucho a todos cuando ustedes llegaron, hacia más de un año que naruto se había dado por perdido en acción.

Yuuki se sorprendió ante tal aclaración.

-no pensábamos que lo fuéramos a volver a ver, nadie sabía si había logrado escapar de akatsuki o si lo habrían capturado – continuo el anfibio sin saber que estaba hablando de mas.

-¿akatsuki? – pregunto la chica – que es…akatsuki.

-¿es que no lo sabes?, akatsuki es…

-hola, que hay gamakichi – interrumpió naruto que recién había acabado su historia con los sabios y había estado buscando a su pelirroja alumna encontrándola finalmente junto a su viejo amigo.

-o naruto, ya saliste de tu audiencia con los sabios – dijo la rana.

-si, ya eh arreglado todo, viajaremos a konoha en cuanto amanezca, ben Yuuki, el viejo nos ofreció su casa para hospedarnos esta noche.

-deberías dirigirte con más respeto a fukasaku sama – reclamo gamakichi.

-lo sé – dijo naruto con una sonrisa y se retiro con Yuuki a su lado quien no podía dejar de preguntarse por que naruto nunca le había contado nada de ello no podía evitar sentir que la habían traicionado.

Ya estando en casa de fukasaku naruto se disponía a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que su alumna tenia clara preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede Yuuki, pasa algo?

-no… es solo que, quería preguntarte sobre algo – pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?

-veras, estuve hablando con gamakichi y me entere de algunas cosas

Naruto en ese momento comenzó a comprender de qué trataba el asunto.

-ya veo, y dime Yuuki, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿es cierto que eras un ninja de konoha?

Naruto suspiro profundamente y se preparo para contar su historia, después de todo, Yuuki no tenía que enterarse precisamente de todo.

-si es verdad – comenzó a decir – yo fui… soy un ninja de konoha.

-¿entonces por que viajamos?, ¿por qué no podíamos ir a konoha desde un principio?, ¡¿Por qué? – exclamo la chica sin poder contener las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

-escucha Yuuki, es complicado, la razón por la que no podía volver es por algo que sucedió hace tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Yuuki aun con decepción en el rostro.

-estaba en un viaje de entrenamiento especial para controlar mi chakra, y me refiero a ese chakra.

Yuuki entonces recordó que su maestro poseía un extraño y maligno chakra este utilizaba cuando estaba enojado, un chakra rojo impregnado de instinto asesino que por alguna razón ella podía suprimir si deseaba, por supuesto, ella no tenía idea de donde provenía ese poder.

-¿y qué paso después? – pregunto Yuuki dejando la decepción a un lado dándole paso a la curiosidad.

-pues algo ocurrió y perdí el control durante ese entrenamiento, mate a dos ninjas y cuando logre recuperar el control estaba confundido y arrepentido, no pensé bien las cosas y hui del lugar, mas tarde te encontré a ti y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-y, ¿Por qué no volviste?, pudiste haber aclarado las cosas.

-la situación no me lo permitía, acababa de matar dos ninjas y había salido corriendo, aun si no hubiera sido seriamente castigado eso me habría puesto en una muy mala situación sobre todo por la presión que tenían las cinco naciones en ese momento, y por supuesto luego de conocerte todo se complico un poco, no podía simplemente regresar con una pequeña niña y decir "lo siento por todo" y seguir así viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿entonces qué cambio?, ¿Por qué decides regresar ahora?

-por que… ya no me importan las consecuencias, tengo algo más importante que eso que hacer y solo regresando podre lograrlo.

-entonces, ¿esta vez no nos iremos? – dijo Yuuki por fin esperanzada...

-no Yuuki, esta vez iremos para quedarnos – le termino de decir naruto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-una última cosa, gamakichi menciono algo sobre algo llamado akatsuki.

-eso es algo sin importancia – mintió naruto – solo algo que quedo en el pasado.

Yuuki no quedo convencida del todo pero eso fue suficiente para que la chica calmara sus pensamientos y se desplomara agotada al fin.

Naruto no se sorprendió por esto, ella había tenido un día agotador, había estado días entrenando para controlar el rasengan, había invocado a gamabunta y se había enterado de muchas cosas, quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y el estaba seguro que en cuento lo hiciera comenzaría un día todavía más agotador así que opto por seguir el ejemplo de Yuuki y se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levanto, despertó a su alumna para que se preparara para ir a konoha y partió con ella y los viejos sapos para que los invocaran en konoha.

-¿estas seguro de que deseas ir solo naruto chan? – pregunto shima

-por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte – le respondió naruto.

-¡fue un placer conocerlos a todos! – exclamo Yuuki despidiéndose con la mano y mostrando una gran sonrisa y haciéndola ver hermosa a impresión de naruto, se había peinado como lo hacía antes con dos colas de caballo y por alguna razón sus ojos resplandecían más que de costumbre con un verde rojizo, naruto supuso que sería por sentimientos encontrados por sus descubrimientos recientes y no le dio mucha importancia.

-bien, ya tenemos a una rana esperando para recibirte en konoha, suerte naruto kun – dijo fukasaku y sin más naruto y Yuuki desaparecieron en una nube de humo frente a ellos

-¿crees que este bien? – Le pregunto shima a fukasaku – no creo que le sea sencillo reincorporarse a konoha, y menos cuando descubran quien es ella.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo lograran, es naruto después de todo.

En la entrada de konoha aparecieron naruto y Yuuki junto a un sapo que supusieron era quien los había traído hasta allí.

-gracias, eso será todo – le dijo naruto al sapo antes de que este desapareciera en una nube.

-¿y ahora qué? – pregunto la chica.

-ahora entramos – y diciendo esto ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de lo que Yuuki supuso seria la aldea de konoha.

En la entrada se encontraban izumo y kotetsu se encontraban como de costumbre intentando no aburrirse con su puesto de porteros cuando enfrente de ellos apareció una persona que nunca se esperaron ver.

-¡na…naruto! – exclamo kotetsu.

-¿en verdad eres tú? – pregunto izumo, ambos ignorando a la joven chica que venía con el – esto es genial, debemos informar a la hokage cuanto ante… - no pudo terminar de decir cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo junto a su compañero.

-lo siento izumo san, kotetsu san, pero no puedo dejar que toda la aldea se entere de mi regreso así de repente, yo mismo iré a ver a la hokage.

-pero, ¿tenias que hacer eso? – dijo Yuuki con una gota en la cabeza.

-si, supongo que me sobrepase un poco, pero si la hokage se enteraba de esa manera probablemente enviaría anbus o algo por el estilo y la situación se volvería bastante incómoda – dijo naruto algo serio– bueno de momento tengo que llegar a la torre del hokage, tu puedes ir a explorar la aldea si lo deseas – termino de decir naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que la más joven no lo había escuchado y había salido a curiosear como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llagaban a un nuevo lugar – bueno, al menos esta vez no se llevo a gama chan – dijo con algo de optimismo buscando en su bolsillo en busca de su monedero de rana aunque sin encontrar nada – o tal vez no – suspiro y sabiendo lo que seguiría se dirigió a la torre hokage.

Le resulto difícil pasar desapercibido todo el camino a la torre, después de todo era una aldea ninja que se encontraba vigilada todo el tiempo, pero al final logro llegar sin contratiempos y procedió a dirigirse hacia la oficina de la hokage.

Por su parte la torre hokage tsunade se encontraba como de costumbre enfrentándose a su viejo enemigo, el papeleo, apenas había comenzado el día y shizune le había traído ya un enorme pila de medio metro de altura de documentos que debía revisar o firmar, intentaba no suicidarse por el aburrimiento cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-pase – dijo sin apartar la vista de sus documentos, pues había aprendido que mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podría ir y tomar un buen trago de sake.

-vaya, veo que ya no le temes tanto al papeleo como antes vieja tsunade, debo haber estado demasiado tiempo lejos.

Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión, solo existía una persona en el mundo que se atrevería a decir un comentario sobre su edad y esa era.

-¡naruto! – exclamo tsunade viendo al rubio y lanzándose a darle un potente abrazo para luego derribarlo con un potente golpe en la cabeza.

-retiro lo dicho, no has cambiado en lo más mínimo abuela – dijo naruto semiinconsciente

-eso es por haberte ido, tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

-lo sé, lo sé – decía naruto mientras se levantaba aun un poco aturdido – pero tuve mis razones para irme.

-bien, tengo tiempo, explícate – dijo tsunade con una mirada que podría atemorizar hasta al mismo raikage.

Naruto entonces procedió desde el principio su historia pero esta vez sin omitir detalles, después de toda la única persona que podía ayudarlo, o más bien ayudar a Yuuki en ese momento esa era la hokage.

En esos mismos momentos una chica pelirroja caminaba por una de las calles más ajetreadas de la aldea curioseando y fijándose sobre todo si habría algún lugar para llenar su estomago pues la cena que le había ofrecido el día anterior la vieja shima no había sido de su agrado y la había rechazado, aunque dudaba mucho que un puñado de gusanos y orugas pudiese ser del agrado de alguien que no fuese un sapo.

Había pasado ya por varios puestos cuando vio algo en el estante de una tienda, era un libro que reconocía a la perfección, se trataba del mismo libro que leía el tsuchikage cuando ella y naruto habían visitado la aldea de la roca.

Sin pensarlo mucho entro a la tienda y pregunto por aquel libro.

-disculpe – hablo al dueño de la tienda - ¿Cuánto cuesta ese libro que está allí?

-¿eh? – no estás muy joven para ese libro chiquilla – le contesto el tipo; por supuesto el comentario no agrado nada a Yuuki y por supuesto ya se había propuesto comprarse ese libro.

-o, que mal, y ahora hare con todo este dinero – decía mientras mostraba "discretamente" el dinero que le había quitado a naruto tal y como había hecho siempre desde pequeña cuando molestaba a su guardián.

-eh, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes ahí? – pregunto el hombre, pregunto el tipo pensando en lo lleno que se veía el monedero desde ese lugar.

Unos minutos después Yuuki salía de la tienda con aquel peculiar escrito.

-cielos, y pensar que me hizo pagar el doble por esta cosa, bueno en fin, veamos de que trata – decía mientras comenzaba a abrir el libro cuando un ligero gruñido se dejo escuchar – je, supongo que tengo un poco de hambre – se dijo a sí misma y procedió a buscar un lugar en donde comer.

Unos minutos después se encontró enfrente de un puesto en cuya entrada se alcanzaba a leer "ramen ichiraku" en el cual se dispuso a entrar.

-¡un plato de ramen por favor! – exclamo Yuuki en cuanto entro al local.

-enseguida – contesto el viejo teuchi sirviéndole un plato a la recién llegada y esta comenzaba a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

-vaya, parece que no hubieras comido en días, hace tiempo que no veía a alguien con ese apetito por el ramen.

-es mi favorito, y este es probablemente el mejor que haya probado – dijo con ánimos

-je, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dijo eso.

-por supuesto, el ultimo que lo dijo fue naruto recuerdas – le dijo áyame a su padre causando que Yuuki casi se ahogara con el ramen.

-na… naruto dijiste – alcanzo a decir.

-si, era un excelente ninja de esta aldea, aunque lamentablemente no eh sabido nada de él desde hace algún tiempo – dijo teuchi con algo de nostalgia – es una verdadera lástima, desapareció justo cuando la gente lo consideraba un héroe.

-¿un héroe? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-así es, fue reconocido en esta aldea por haber acabado con un ninja contra el que nadie se había logrado enfrentar, según tengo entendido logro derrotar hasta a los mejores ninjas de la aldea, bueno eso fue hasta que llego naruto y le hizo frente – decía teuchi recordando aquel día en el que la aldea entera había sido víctima de aquel tipo de akatsuki.

-vamos papa, no creo que tus historias le interesen – le comenzó a decir áyame al ver que nuevamente su padre comenzaba a relatar viejas historias.

-no, está bien, me interesa saber que sucedió – les dijo Yuuki a lo que el viejo teuchi comenzó a contar la historia de cómo naruto los había salvado de pein.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage naruto terminaba de contarle su historia a tsunade con lujo de detalle.

-y es por eso que eh venido hasta acá, es la única manera de ayudarla – decía naruto con toda la seriedad que le era posible.

-¡te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo naruto!, como se supone que crea una historia como esa, y aun si resultase ser cierta ¿Qué esperas que haga? – decía la hokage sobresaltada por la historia del rubio.

-eres la única que puede ayudarme a modificar esta cosa para que funciones – le contesto mostrándole la botella que le había dado aquel anciano de la aldea de la hierba.

-eso no será fácil sabes, ni siquiera sé como reaccionara esa sustancia, además, aun si fuera posible hacerlo tardaría mucho tiempo, ¿y que planeas hacer mientras tanto?, ¿estar en la aldea tranquilamente esperando a que esté listo para luego irte?, además aun tienes que enfrentarte al consejo, probablemente tengan muchas preguntas que hacerte y dudo mucho que les cuentes lo que me has contado a mi

-no planeo irme en esta ocasión, ya tengo una buena cuartada para presentarme ante el consejo, además que me gustaría que Yuuki se convirtiera en una ninja de konoha.

-lo que me pides es complicado naruto, en primer lugar todavía ni siquiera eh visto a esa tal Yuuki, además, aun si la convirtiera en ninja tendría que comenzar como genin y de momento no tengo ningún equipo ni maestro jounin disponible.

-ese es el otro punto que te quería pedir, yo quiero ser su maestro jounin – dijo el rubio decidido.

-como pretender ser su maestro jounin cuando es un rango que ni siquiera posees.

-puedo hacer cualquier cosa que haría un jounin y eh sido su maestro desde siempre – exclamo naruto – si aun no confías en eso adelante, hazme una prueba ahora mismo para convertirme en jounin.

-ja, si esos deseas que así sea – dijo divertida tsunade – te veré en el campo de entrenamiento número 44 en diez minutos, de ahí veremos que tal lo haces, dependiendo de eso veré si acepto tus peticiones, en cuanto a kyubi…

-Yuuki – la corrigió naruto.

-como sea, quiero que se presente ante mí a medio día, sin importar el resultado de la prueba, ¿entendido? – termino de decir tsunade ordenando con la mano a naruto que se retirara.

-_vaya, que problemático – _pensaba tsunade mientras veía como el recién llegado salía por la puerta – _recién regresas y lo único que traes son más problemas de que encargarme – _pensó mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro y acto seguido mando llamar al escuadrón anbu mas experimentado que tenia.

Un par de minutos más tarde el escuadrón anbu yacía enfrente suyo.

-a sus ordenes tsunade sama – hablo el capitán del escuadro que como era costumbre llevaba una máscara puesta.

-bien, se me ah informado de un intruso en el área de entrenamiento 44, la misión consiste en que lo capturen y lo traigan ante mí, no importa de quien se trate y no importa que método utilicen para lograrlo, solo háganlo – ordeno la hokage y unos instantes después el escuadro había desaparecido del lugar y ella se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el área 44, o como todos preferían decirle, "el bosque de la muerte" – _bien naruto, querías una prueba, aquí la tienes, espero que al menos les des algo de pelea – _pensó divertida y desapareció de su oficina.

Naruto por su parte ya había llegado al bosque de la muerte cuando sintió la presencia de lo que calculaba alrededor de ocho personas.

-_con que un escuadro anbu eh tsunade, tendrás que hacer más que eso para derrotarme, aunque si es prueba suficiente para demostrarte lo que puedo hacer, que así sea – _pensó el rubio mientras se posicionaba listo para el combate.

Mientras eso sucedía Yuuki terminaba de escuchar la historia de teuchi y se preguntaba cada vez mas quien había sido en realidad su maestro, ¿Por qué no le había contado antes?, ¿y por qué la gente no lo apreciaba hasta después de que salvase la aldea?, todas estas preguntas se formaban en su mente.

-muchas gracias por la comida y por la excelente historia – dijo mientras salía del local.

Una vez afuera siguió observando en busca de algo interesante cuando se acordó del libro que había comprado hacia poco, así se sentó en una banca cercana y saco su libro para comenzar a leerlo.

-veamos, dice "tácticas icha icha" – comenzó a leer y al cabo de unos minutos podía verse como su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo.

-¡que demonios es esto! – grito al tiempo que arrojaba el libro a la basura – y pensar que pague tanto por esa porquería – murmuraba.

-vamos, no deberías echar una buena obra como esa a la basura – se escucho la voz de alguien a su espalda.

-y tú que sabes de eso – le respondió Yuuki con molestia al extraño tipo con máscara y de cabello blanco que le había hablado a lo que este solo sonrió.

-o no mucho, solo pasaba por aquí cuando vi que parecía haber alguien con el mismo gusto que yo en libros, o al menos eso pensaba – dijo mirando detenidamente el bote de basura.

-¿es que acaso estás loco? – pregunto con nervios al recordar lo que había leído recientemente y al ver que aquel tipo sacaba su propio ejemplar de "tácticas icha icha".

-no lo creo, por cierto mucho gusto soy hatake kakashi.

-_eres un pervertido – _se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte podía observarse a naruto rodeado de varios ninjas inconscientes y una tsunade boquiabierta enfrente de él.

-eso…fue… increíble naruto – alcanzo a decir la hokage asombrada ante lo que acababa de observar, uno de sus mejores escuadrones había sido fácilmente derrotado en cuestión de unos minutos, claro que ella esperaba que naruto les diera pelea, incluso que tal vez los derrotara, después de todo ya había demostrado ser muy fuerte desde su pelea contra pein, sin embargo nunca se espero que les derrotara de esa manera.

_**Flash back.**_

Unos minutos antes ella se encontraba siguiendo al escuadro anbu que había enviado a neutralizar a naruto dispuesta a ver de qué manera reaccionaba el rubio y a detener a su escuadrón si las cosas se comenzaban a poner feas; vio como su mejor escuadro entraba al bosque y los siguió de manera que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, luego de eso busco un lugar cómodo y lo suficientemente escondido en el cual observar la pelea.

-que ese no es… - comenzó a decir uno de los ninjas.

-no importa de quien se trate, debemos detenerlo a toda costa, esas han sido las ordenes de tsunade sama – le interrumpió el capitán del escuadrón.

-le tenemos rodeado, ahora solo debemos… ¡que rayos! – dijo el anbu dándose cuenta que de repente aquel chico rubio había desaparecido.

-atacarlo por sorpresa, creo que lo que estabas a punto de decir era eso – sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué demo…? – alcanzo a decir el anbu justo antes de sentir como alguien lo tomaba del cuello y lo arrojaba violentamente contra el suelo donde hacia unos instantes había estado su objetivo dejándolo inconsciente y causando que sus compañeros pasaran a la defensiva dando un salto hacia atrás alejándose de naruto.

-bien uno menos, supongo que el resto será sencillo – dijo el rubio desapareciendo por completo de la vista de los anbu.

Los minutos siguientes pudieron escucharse algunos gritos de terror provenientes del bosque de la muerte, gritos que nadie podría escuchar a excepción de la hokage que salía boquiabierta de su escondite.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-¿ahora me crees? – pregunto naruto a la aun sorprendida hokage.

-bien, me has convencido, aunque creo que es algo precipitado hacerlo pero puedes volver a ejercer como ninja de konoha, aunque con la diferencia de que serás un jounin – contesto tsunade con un suspiro.

-¿Qué hay del consejo?

-yo me encargare de explicarles el por qué de tu rango, también ya veremos qué historia nos inventamos en cuanto a tu desaparición y a esa chica, por cierto ya casi es medio día, deberías ir por ella, quiero conocerla lo antes posible, los estaré esperando en mi oficina – y sin tener más que decir se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina.

-_entonces iré a buscarla ahora mismo, solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas – _pensó el rubio recordando a su "traviesa" alumna.

Por su parte Yuuki aun se encontraba platicando con aquel raro personaje mientras ambos recorrían las calles de konoha.

-aunque lo tiraste a la basura, ¿no eres muy joven para tener ese tipo de libros? – preguntaba kakashi con una extraña sonrisa siendo que lo único que se podía ver de esta era su ojo arqueado.

-no es que lo comprase por gusto, solo fue mera curiosidad – decía Yuuki con molestia.

-claro ya entiendo, es normal que una chica de tu edad tenga curiosidad por "ese" tipo de cosas – decía kakashi con su habitual sonrisa y recibiendo una enorme bofetada por parte de la chica que lo mando a volar hasta la pared más cercana

-¡no me refería a esa clase de curiosidad! – Dijo ella totalmente sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – lo…lo siento, me pase un poco

-no… no es nada – dijo kakashi algo aturdido intentando levantarse.

-bueno igual fue su culpa por mencionarlo – dijo Yuuki volteándose con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

-vaya, que mal carácter - le comento kakashi alcanzándola.

-uff – suspiro Yuuki - ¿Qué no te hartas de seguirme?

-bueno, no podía dejar caminar por ahí a una joven ninja sin algún símbolo que la identifique de alguna aldea y sin razón aparente para estar aquí – dijo kakashi cambiando a un tono totalmente serio.

-yo, no…no se dé que estás hablando – comenzó a decir Yuuki un poco nerviosa.

-vamos, no conozco a ninguna persona normal que golpee con tanta fuerza como la que me acabas de mostrar – dijo señalando la pared contra la que lo había golpeado – al principio te seguí por que me pareció demasiado extraño ver a una joven chica que nunca había visto por aquí merodeando por ahí solo viendo cosas que comprar, aunque me ah parecido mucho más interesante haber encontrado que esa chica era una ninja.

-un momento, ¿me estuviste siguiendo todo ese tiempo?, ¿acaso eres un acosador? – respondió molesta.

-¡por supuesto que no! – le respondió exaltado kakashi.

-claro que si, eres un "pervertido" – dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra tal y como lo haría para molestar.

-basta de esto – respondió kakashi – dime qué rayos haría yo con una chiquilla como tú.

-no lo sé, tu eres el depravado que lee estas porquerías, tu dime – dijo arrebatándole el libro.

-hey dame eso – dijo kakashi intentando arrebatarle el libro.

-no te lo daré, lo que es mas no lo volverás a ver – dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa maliciosa y echándose a correr no sin antes mostrarle la legua al jounin.

-¡hey espera, ese libro es la edición especial! – exclamo comenzando la persecución por su libro olvidando por completo el por qué seguía a aquella chica en primer lugar.

La persecución se expandió por unas calles en las que Yuuki se aprovechaba para voltear y burlarse de ninja cuando choco contra algo muy grande y peludo.

-hey ten cuidado – dijo kiba mientras acariciaba a su enrome perro - ¿estas bien akamaru?

-¡genial! – Exclamo Yuuki – ¡ese perro es enorme!

-por supuesto, estás hablando del mejor perro ninja que hay – dijo kiba con orgullo siendo precedido por un ladrido de akamaru.

-¡te tengo! – exclamo kakashi apareciendo detrás de Yuuki y arrebatándole el libro.

-oye, dame eso – grito enojada Yuuki intentando arrebatarle en vano el libro.

-de ninguna manera.

-oigan pero que rayos pasa aquí – dijo kiba confundido a lo que Yuuki pensó en un nuevo plan.

- o nada, es solo que yo me encontraba caminando por ahí cuando apareció este tipo mostrándome ese libro y preguntándome si quería hacer ciertas cosas, cosas sucias a lo que yo me negué y Salí corriendo de ahí con ese libro con la esperanza de que sin el este sujeto se convirtiera en una buena persona – dijo actuando exageradamente intentado parecer la victima; usualmente solo un idiota hubiera caído en su historia, aunque por suerte para ella kiba era un idiota.

-vaya, me decepcionas kakashi sensei, sabía que eras un pervertido pero no me imagine que llegaras a ese extremo.

-de verdad vas a creer en esa ridícula historia – dijo incrédulo.

-ósea que no era verdad – dijo el chico confundido.

-claro que no, ahora si me disculpas llevare a esta chica ante el hokage pues… - se interrumpió al ver que la chica había desaparecido de donde estaba.

-rayos y ahora donde fue – se dijo el ninja copia sin poder creer que aquella niña lo había despistado tanto y eh incluso lo había hecho perder el control.

-_jajá tonto – _es lo que pensaba Yuuki escondida en un callejón cercano mientras observaba al confundido ninjas observar en todas direcciones buscándola.

-veo que te estás divirtiendo – escucho una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

-Ho…hola naruto, ¿Qué tal te fue con la hokage? – dijo volteando a ver a su maestro.

-ven conmigo – fue la única respuesta de naruto justo antes de voltearse y salir caminando mientras ella se limitaba a seguirlo.

Ya en la oficina del hokage.

-así que tu eres Yuuki – la recibió con una sonrisa tsunade.

-si…si esa soy yo – dijo Yuuki un poco nerviosa, pues aunque ya había conocido a un kage antes esa era la primera vez que se sentía diferente enfrente de uno, era como si ya hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo a esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-bueno, al menos no me responde como tú lo haces naruto – hablo tsunade dirigiéndose al rubio.

-bueno, es que ella aun no sabe tu verdadera edad abuela – le respondió naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

-vamos, no estés nerviosa, estas aquí para recibir tu insignia que te identificara como ninja de esta aldea – dijo tsunade volviendo a dirigirse hacia Yuuki que se encontraba incrédula.

-en…enserio – dijo entusiasmada.

-así es – dijo tsunade sacando una banda con el símbolo de konoha y entregándoselo – lo único que me queda por decir es ¡bienvenida a konoha!

_**Espero les haya gustado, me tarde un poco más de lo normal creando este capítulo, fue algo difícil concebir como seria todo cuando naruto y Yuuki entraran en konoha pero al final este ah sido el resultado, espero actualizar pronto, hasta entonces.**_


	10. nuevo hogar

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

_**Nuevo hogar.**_

-así es – dijo tsunade sacando una banda con el símbolo de konoha y entregándoselo – lo único que me queda por decir es ¡bienvenida a konoha!

-increíble – decía Yuuki mientras tomaba la cinta y se le quedaba mirando cual niño recibiendo un nuevo juguete.

Tsunade vio a la niña con una sonrisa, en verdad le costaba creer que fuese ella la que alguna vez fue ese temible zorro tal y como le había contado el rubio.

-a partir de mañana ejercerás como genin de konoha, y tal como le prometí a naruto, el se encargara de ti como tu sensei, debido a que eres nueva en la aldea no debería ser muy difícil incorporarte a la aldea, hay muchas personas que se mudan de sus hogares por sus sueños de convertirse en ninja o simplemente en busca de un diferente lugar para vivir – decía la hokage con una sonrisa hacia Yuuki y cambiándola a una de seriedad volteando su mirada hacia naruto – en cuanto a ti naruto, podremos arreglar las cosas con el consejo pero se armaría una gran controversia si aparecieras de repente después de año y medio caminando tranquilamente por las calles por lo que tendrás que usar esto – dijo la kage sacando una máscara anbu, solo que a diferencia de una máscara común esta tenia la forma de un dios de la muerte.

-vaya, que mascara tan peculiar – dijo naruto tomándola y observándola detenidamente, esta era de un color rojo y de la parte de arriba surgía una gran melena blanca, pensada para que su portador no diera ninguna muestra de su identidad, desde la apariencia de su rostro hasta el color de su cabello – ¿algún motivo para esto?

-no era de esperarse menos después tu actuación en el bosque, eso y además de que el color de tu cabello es demasiado llamativo como para que no te reconozcan – comenzó a decir la hokage – además de que de ahora en adelante como castigo por haberte ido no solo ejercerás como el maestro de Yuuki, también tendrás que trabajar como capitán de anbu y cuando estés ejerciendo ese puesto tu nombre clave será "shinigami".

-me temía algo como esto – dijo naruto suspirando - ¿y que pasara con Yuuki?, según tengo entendido se requiere un grupo de tres.

-como ya te lo eh dicho antes naruto eso es algo complicado, no tenemos ningún equipo en el cual incorporarla y aun cuando así fuera sería imposible ajustar las cosas dada tu petición de ser su maestro, aunque dudo que haya algún problema, después de todo lo que me has contado tu alumna debería tener el nivel suficiente para valérselas sola sin un equipo – decía tsunade con una ligera sonrisa – podremos arreglar las cosas para que pueda trabajar sin su equipo.

Yuuki al escuchar esto hasta cierto punto se sintió aliviada, después de todo ella sabía cómo funcionaban los equipos ninja debido a algunas breves clases de naruto, y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con alguien más que no fuera el rubio.

-entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – pregunto Yuuki sin saber qué hacer.

-toma esto – le contesto la hokage dándole unas llaves y una nota – es la dirección del lugar donde vivirás de ahora en adelante.

-¡esos son! – empezó a decir naruto sorprendido.

-así es naruto, son de tu antiguo departamento – dijo tsunade – en cuanto a ti Yuuki, siendo que no comenzaras hasta el día de mañana te recomiendo que te tomes el resto del día para familiarizarte con la aldea, puedes retirarte.

-muchas gracias hokage sama – le contesto la chica.

-por favor llámame solo tsunade.

-en ese caso gracias tsunade sama – dijo Yuuki dándole un abrazo y saliendo rápidamente del lugar dejando sorprendida a la kage.

-vaya, se ve que estaba emocionada – comento.

-no me sorprende – comenzó a decir el rubio – ella siempre ah querido un lugar donde poder quedarse, donde sentirse en casa, nunca pudimos quedarnos en un solo lugar debido a encontrarnos con algún ninja o que alguien se diera cuenta de su situación.

-se ve a distancia que te admira, me recuerda mucho a ti y a jiraiya – dijo tsunade con nostalgia – me cuesta creer que ella surgiera de esa cosa.

-ya lo creo.

-ella, no lo sabe ¿verdad? – pregunto tsunade viendo con algo de tristeza al rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿que ella solía ser un demonio?, no, me temo que jamás me eh atrevido a decirle la verdad.

-ya veo, en cuanto a la botella que me diste – comenzó a decir ella – la examinare, si es cierto lo que me dijiste es probable que pueda modificarla, aunque debes saber que si así fuera tardaría mucho tiempo en poder modificarla lo suficiente para obtener el resultado deseado.

-dime un máximo

-seis meses – contesto tsunade – si lo logro espero lograrlo en un tiempo máximo de seis meses.

-ya veo, no te sorprendas si Yuuki cambia rápidamente durante ese tiempo.

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que al igual que tu no será fácil que ella cambie en su interior.

-en ese caso me retiro – dijo naruto colocándose la máscara y abriendo la puerta de la oficina para salir – por cierto, no creo que a ella le agraden las misiones que se les asigna a los genin, deberías darle alguna que le resulte un reto en lugar de eso.

-no dudo que en el tiempo que ah estado contigo se volviera tan fuerte como cualquier chunin, pero no puedo darle misiones de mayor rango, es una ninja recién llegada a la aldea y al igual que como se haría en cualquier caso parecido ella debe comenzar desde cero hasta demostrar que está preparada para algo mas, deberías preocuparte más por tu situación que por la suya, mañana te enfrentaras al consejo después de todo – termino de decir tsunade.

-hare lo que sea necesario – dijo naruto desapareciendo del lugar.

Por su parte Yuuki había salido corriendo a toda prisa buscando la dirección que le había dado la hokage.

-veamos, según esto debería estar por aquí – decía Yuuki poniendo atención total en la nota.

-así que aquí estas, gracias por tu ayuda kiba – dijo kakashi apareciendo enfrente de ella con kiba y akamaru a su lado.

-o, pero si son nada menos que el pervertido y el chico perro – les dijo Yuuki en tono burlón – no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes en este momento, así que si me disculpan – termino de decir pasando junto a ellos como sin nada y prestando atención nuevamente a su nota dejando algo confundidos a los ninjas.

-hey espera – la detuvo kakashi – que crees que…

-si, ¡a quien crees que llamas chico perro! – lo interrumpió kiba

-a decir verdad creo que me pueden servir de algo – empezó a decir Yuuki – hazme un favor y llévame a esta dirección – dijo mostrándole la nota.

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo kakashi tomando la nota aun confundido – este sitio es…

-solo llévame a ese lugar, o es que no sabes ubicarte en tu propia aldea – dijo aun burlona.

-muy bien, te llevaremos hasta ahí – le respondió kakashi pensando que de igual manera ya no la dejaría escapar, eso junto con el hecho de que le causaba curiosidad el lugar donde quería ella que la llevaran.

-pero kakashi sensei, ¿Qué no íbamos a llevarla con tsunade sama? – dijo kiba confundido aun por toda la situación.

-dejemos que vaya a donde quiere de momento – respondió el ninja copia con seriedad en el rostro – después la llevaremos con la hokage.

Yuuki escuchaba divertida la breve plática de los ninjas, pues sabía que dejarían de molestarla en cuanto supieran que ella era oficialmente una ninja de konoha en ese momento.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un edificio con varios departamentos. Yuuki subió las escaleras y comenzó a buscar uno en específico seguida por los ninjas hasta detenerse en una puerta en específico mirándola como si fuera el último lugar del mundo en el que hubiera pensado estar.

-este es el lugar – le comento kakashi – ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-_pero si es el departamento de naruto – _pensó kiba quien aún seguía confundido por la situación.

Yuuki no contesto, simplemente saco las llaves que le había dado tsunade y abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a kakashi quien se pregunto como había obtenido esas llaves.

Todos entraron en el lugar y kakashi pudo notar que todo se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado naruto a diferencia que ahora una fina capa de polvo lo cubría todo.

-_así que aquí vivía naruto – _pensaba Yuuki mientras recorría y observaba el lugar detenidamente hasta que su vista se poso en una fotografía que se encontraba en un mueble a un lado de la cama; se acerco hasta poder tomarla y limpiarle un poco el polvo y en ella vio a lo que pensó seria naruto de joven junto a dos chicos de su misma edad, uno era un chico de cabello negro y mirada vacía y la otra era una chica de cabello rosa, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Yuuki fue ver detrás de todos ellos al ninja peliblanco al que había estado molestando.

Kakashi por su parte no pudo evitar notar la foto que la chica observaba y recordar con nostalgia el día que fue tomada.

-esa fotografía me trae muchos recuerdos – hablo kakashi detrás suyo – y me causa curiosidad que tengas las llaves de este lugar.

-me las dio la hokage – respondió simplemente Yuuki mientras sacaba la banda con el símbolo de konoha mostrándole al fin a kakashi el por qué actuaba tan despreocupadamente.

-ya veo, así que viniste a konoha a convertirte en ninja.

-así es, aunque fue divertido molestarlos a ambos antes de que lo supieran.

-así que de eso se trataba – dijo kiba comenzando a comprender las cosas un poco – ¿pero en ese caso por que vinimos aquí?

-la hokage me dijo que viviría aquí de ahora en adelante – aclaro Yuuki sorprendiendo un poco a kakashi – en cuanto a esta fotografía, ¿tu eras el maestro de estos chicos cierto? – pregunto dirigiéndose a kakashi.

-así es, aquí solía vivir uno de ellos.

-¿y qué paso con ellos?, por el aspecto de este lugar dudo que hayan vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo – mintió Yuuki sabiendo el por qué del descuido del lugar queriendo saber más sobre el pasado de su maestro.

-ella se ah convertido en aprendiz de la hokage y se ah convertido en una esplendida ninja medico, el otro deserto de la aldea hace tiempo.

-ya veo – dijo Yuuki pensando en naruto.

-y el ultimo desapareció en un viaje de entrenamiento y no lo eh vuelto a ver desde entonces – termino de decir kakashi llamando la atención de Yuuki.

-¿desapareció?

-sí, eso fue hace alrededor de año y medio.

-entonces el que deserto fue…

-ese maldito de sasuke – la interrumpió kiba.

Yuuki entonces fijo su vista en el chico pelinegro de la fotografía y decidiendo que no valía la pena hablar más del tema

-por cierto, no me eh presentado – dijo la pelirroja cambiando de tema – mi nombre es Yuuki.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es kiba, y este que vez aquí es akamaru – respondió kiba dándose cuenta que el tampoco se había presentado.

-bien, me queda mucho tiempo libre y no pienso desperdiciarlo ordenando este lugar – dijo refiriéndose al empolvado lugar – así que kakashi, kiba san, ¿me mostrarían la aldea?

Mientras tanto tsunade se encontraba firmando documentos lo más rápido que podía, el día estaba transcurriendo muy rápido para su gusto y todo el asunto con Yuuki y naruto le había quitado mucho tiempo, se puso a pensar un momento en la situación y al final no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo aunque hubiese traído muchos problemas consigo naruto había vuelto.

-¿sucede algo tsunade sama? – pregunto shizune que recién entraba en la oficina.

-no pasa nada shizune – respondió – es solo que hoy me parece un gran día, por cierto quiero que organices una junta con el consejo para el día de mañana.

-como ordene tsunade sama – respondió shizune saliendo de la oficina.

Naruto se encontraba en la cima de los rostros hokage observando seriamente la máscara que le había dado tsunade hace poco mientras recordaba el motivo por el que había elegido esa mascara para el por haber vencido tal fácilmente aquel débil escuadrón anbu.

_**Flash back**_

Acababa de acabar con uno de los anbu que lo habían rodeado y enfrente de él yacían otros siete por lo que prosiguió a acabar con ellos

-bien uno menos, supongo que el resto será sencillo – dijo el rubio desapareciendo por completo de la vista de los anbu.

-¿A dónde ah ido? – se pregunto uno de los anbu justo antes de ser golpeado brutalmente en la cabeza por una fuerte patada de naruto que había aparecido detrás suyo sin que se diese cuenta.

-uzumaki naruto – exclamo el capitán anbu – has estado desaparecido por más de un año, ¿Qué pretendes apareciendo en este lugar? – termino de decir.

Naruto no respondió y se limito a correr directo hacia ellos que inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva.

Uno de ellos hizo unos sellos para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo del cual salieron dos pilares de roca dirigidos a aplastar a naruto mientras otro de ellos hacia una diferente secuencia de sellos al tiempo que su sombra se extendía por el suelo hasta atrapar a naruto demostrando que era un miembro del clan Nara.

-eso debería bastar – dijo otro de ellos al ver como ambos pilares aplastaban a naruto hasta que de repente ambos comenzaron a despedazarse.

-¡imposible! – grito uno de ellos al ver al rubio sin un solo rasguño.

-me sorprende que se sientan sorprendidos – comenzó a decir naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

-esa fue una técnica reforzada de tierra hecha especialmente para romper hasta la mejor barrera, es imposible que se rompiera así de simple.

-nada es imposible – dijo naruto al tiempo que corrió a una gran velocidad golpeando a sus contrincantes.

-abras escapado de nuestra técnica – dijo el anbu que naruto identifico era del clan Nara mientras se recuperaba del golpe – pero si todo lo que puedes hacer es golpearnos así dudo que puedas derrotarnos.

-estoy de acuerdo – contesto naruto sin borrar la sádica sonrisa de su rostro – eso jamás podría hacerles daño, aunque por supuesto mi objetivo no era dañarlos.

Al terminar de decir esto comenzaron a aparecer extrañas marcas en los lugares donde los había golpeado el rubio.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el anbu más cercano a naruto.

-sabes, en el pasado nunca fui bueno con los genjutsu, era una de mis mayores defectos, por supuesto no podía dejar que ese defecto siguiera presente – termino de decir naruto al ver como todo el escuadrón comenzaba a gritar de terror mientras su ilusión surtía efecto.

-no me sorprende que griten, en estos momentos deben estar enfrentando a sus demonios internos más temibles – decía naruto mientras veía como iban cayendo inconscientes uno a uno y veía como la hokage salía al fin de su escondite con sorpresa en el rostro.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

_-_no sé si debería estar feliz o preocupado de lo quesucedió_ – _se reprendía naruto mientras recordaba cómo su parte mas sádica se había apoderado brevemente de el al momento de atraparlos en aquel genjutsu que bien se habría podido comparar a los que alguna vez utilizó itachi para torturar a sus víctimas.

-_¿que es lo que te preocupa? – _le dijo una voz proveniente de su interior sorprendiéndolo por lo que cerró los ojos y concentrándose un poco logro aparecer en su subconsciente.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí, aun era un lugar lúgubre y las rejas que alguna vez habían contenido al kyubi se encontraban abiertas pero no había indicios de donde proviniese esa voz

-_que extraño, __creí haber oído… - _se dijo naruto creyendo que solo había sido paranoico.

Volviendo a la realidad naruto se dispuso a ir a su departamento donde suponía estaría su alumna.

Paso un rato antes de que llegara a su departamento y lo encontrara vacio y como era de esperarse lleno de polvo.

-_supongo que llego y se fue a ver la aldea – _pensó naruto con un suspiro – _y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de limpiar un poco._

Yuuki mientras tanto se encontraba junto a kakashi y kiba explorando la aldea.

-genial – decía la chica con entusiasmo al escuchar sobre las habilidades de kiba con quien en pocas horas había entablado una pequeña amistad – así que tu olfato es incluso mejor que el de un perro ninja, sorprendente.

-bueno, yo lo considero al mismo nivel que el de akamaru – contestaba el chico seguido de un ladrido de su compañero canino.

-y dime Yuuki chan – comenzó a decir kakashi – me sorprende que hayas logrado convertirte en ninja sin ninguna clase de prueba.

-supongo que eso se lo debo a mi sensei – respondió ella.

-genial – comenzó a decir kiba – seguro que tu sensei debe ser bastante bueno si es capaz de lograr eso.

-si, es bastante genial – comenzó a decir Yuuki con cierto brillo en los ojos, hecho que no paso desapercibido por kakashi – es la persona más sorprendente que conozco.

-_esto no me lo esperaba_ – pensó kakashi.

-ven, te presentare a mi equipo – siguió hablando kiba mientras le decía a Yuuki que lo siguiera - ¿no vienes kakashi sensei? – pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ninja copia.

-no gracias, yo debo ir a dar mi reporte al hokage – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-como diga – dijo kiba sin darle mucha importancia y siguiendo su camino.

-una vez que los perdió de vista kakashi desapareció del lugar.

Un rato después podía observarse a kiba corriendo en dirección de hinata y shino que lo habían estado buscando para su entrenamiento.

-hey chicos, que bien que los encuentro – decía kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-kiba, te hemos estado buscando, se supone que hoy entrenaríamos e intentaríamos encontrar mejores opciones a nuestra estrategia – comenzó a decir el chico insecto

-quería presentarles a alguien – comenzó a decir kiba ignorando épicamente a shino, por supuesto este ya estaba acostumbrado – ella es Yuuki, a partir de hoy ella es una ninja de nuestra aldea.

-mucho gusto Yuuki chan, mi nombre es hinata – hablo la chica hyuga.

Mientras tanto podía observarse a kakashi llegando al departamento de naruto donde había estado hacia poco y dándose cuenta que alguien había estado ordenando y limpiando el lugar.

-parece que el maestro del que tanto habla ya estuvo aquí – se dijo entrando al lugar que se encontraba oscuro por la poca luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana.

-y tal parece que alguien no sabe tocar la puerta antes de entrar – se escucho una voz detrás suyo.

Kakashi volteo solo para encontrarse con un ninja que cubría su rostro con lo que parecía ser la máscara de un demonio.

-así que tu eres el maestro de esa niña – dijo kakashi con seriedad – sabia que te encontrarías aquí, seguro querrías observar mejor el lugar donde vivirá tu alumna.

-así que ya la conociste.

-si, ciertamente es una chiquilla bastante agradable, me recuerda mucho a uno de mis alumnos que vivió justamente en este lugar.

-vamos, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para elogiarme por ser buen maestro, ¿Qué quieres?

-solo quiero explicaciones – comenzó a decir – ¿en primer lugar que hace un ninja y su alumna entrando en la aldea y consiguiendo que la hokage los acepte en la aldea en tan pocas horas?

-podría decirse que la conozco hace algún tiempo – respondió el enmascarado en tono neutro.

-escucha, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que no confío en ti – dijo el del sharingan con sarcasmo – no sé qué planes tenga alguien como tu pero no permitiré que metas a una chica como Yuuki en ello – termino de decir sacando un kunai y apuntándole al nuevo anbu con él.

-supongo que no te culpo por desconfiar de alguien como yo – comenzó a decir el rubio – después de todo mi nueva apariencia no deja mucho que pensar, aun así te puedo asegurar que no tengo ningún plan malvado en mente o cualquier cosa de las que te pudiste haber imaginado, y mucho menos me atrevería a utilizar a Yuuki de la manera que insinúas – decía mientras se acercaba a kakashi hasta el punto donde casi se apuñalaba con el kunai que aun sostenía en alto el ninja copia – y si aun dudas de mi puedes asesinarme en este mismo momento.

Kakashi aun dudoso guardo su kunai y se dispuso a marcharse.

-ciertamente no puedo dejar de desconfiar de ti – comenzó a decir antes de irse – pero confiare en tsunade sama por esta ocasión, además de que le rompería el corazón a Yuuki si te matara – termino de decir seriamente.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto el enmascarado.

-probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta, pero esa chiquilla te aprecia mucho más de lo que te imaginas – termino de decir desapareciendo del lugar.

-_ojala pudiera decirte quien soy kakashi sensei – _se dijo naruto con tristeza al tiempo que se despojaba de su máscara – _pero nadie puede saber mi identidad de momento, al menos no hasta que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado._

Tsunade se encontraba terminando de firmas y revisar sus documentos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-pase – hablo la hokage esperando que no fuera shizune con una nueva pila de documentos cuando por la puerta entro el ninja copia.

-¿sucede algo kakashi? – pregunto al ver el preocupado rostro del ninja, o lo que se podía ver de él.

-si tsunade sama – comenzó a decir kakashi con seriedad – es sobre los dos nuevos miembros de la aldea.

Al escuchar esto tsunade solo suspiro y se preparo para lo que venía, no sabía si debía decirle la verdad a kakashi o solo decir una parte de ella.

-así que ya los conociste.

-al menos a una de ellos, con el otro tuve solo una breve presentación, me causa un mal presentimiento.

-me parece que estas paranoico kakashi – dijo tsunade con media sonrisa.

-¿a usted no le pareció extraño ese tipo enmascarado?

-yo fui quien le dio es mascara kakashi – explico la hokage – en cuanto a que es extraño, me sorprende que lo diga una persona que lo conoce incluso mejor que yo.

-no comprendo a que se refiere – dijo el ninja confundido.

-no es nada – respondió la hokage – te enteraras a su debido tiempo, por el momento será mejor que te retires, aun me quedan muchos documentos que revisar y no lograre terminar si sigo respondiendo a tus preguntas.

-como ordene tsunade sama – respondió kakashi para retirarse después.

Mientras en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba el equipo 8 entrenando siendo observados por una animada pelirroja.

-creo que deberíamos descansar un poco – decía hinata jadeante después de haber esquivado varios gatsugas de kiba.

Ciertamente nos hemos esforzado bastante – dijo shino.

-de verdad lo han hecho genial hinata, kiba – dijo Yuuki animando a ambos e ignorando completamente a shino.

-que nos dices tú Yuuki, muéstranos de que eres capaz – dijo kiba animando a Yuuki a unírseles.

-lo siento, pero creo que es muy tarde y debo irme, tal vez mañana – termino de decir Yuuki mientras se despedía con la mano y salía corriendo en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar se encontró con que el lugar estaba completamente limpio y ordenado y a naruto aparentemente dormido en el sofá con la máscara que le había dado tsunade sujeta en su mano.

-supongo que lo limpio todo y luego se quedo dormido – se dijo Yuuki intentando no hacer mucho ruido y metiéndose en la cama esperando que el día siguiente fuera tan bueno como ese.

_-descansa Yuuki, mañana será un día bastante ajetreado – _pensó naruto aun con los ojos cerrados al ver que su alumna al fin llegaba – _descansa._

_**Bien aquí termina este capítulo, como verán me inspire en el shinigami que invoca el tercer y cuarto hokage antes de morir para crear la máscara, espero venir pronto con la continuación, hasta entonces nos vemos.**_


	11. nueva mision

_**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

_**Nueva misión.**_

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de naruto y Yuuki a konoha, el primero había pasado una semana tolerable, el día siguiente de su llegada se había presentado ante un sorprendido consejo, en un principio fue difícil encontrar una excusa para los que naruto consideraba un montón de ancianos, en especial a los viejos consejeros homura y koharu pues estos pensaban que debía ser encerrado un tiempo indefinido a lo que el resto del consejo conformado mayormente por los líderes de los clanes se opuso rotundamente pues a pesar de lo sucedido a naruto se le seguía considerando un héroe en la aldea y gracias a una pequeña ayuda de tsunade logro reincorporarse a la aldea sin ningún castigo mayor que el que le había impuesto tsunade de trabajar para ella como anbu, fue toda una sorpresa para naruto cuando se entero que el escuadrón que lideraría seria el mismo que derroto su primer día en la aldea; al salir de su reunión con el consejo naruto recibió el cálido recibimiento de algunos de los jefes de clanes tales como el grupo de ino-shika-cho o inuzuka tsume, otros como hyuga hiashi por en cambio simplemente le dieron un breve saludo y salieron del lugar, aparte de eso su mayor problema había sido uno que otro encuentro con el ninja copia que por su parte no había dejado de desconfiar de él.

La pequeña pelirroja por su parte había tenido una semana fastidiosa y fatigadora, en primer lugar desde que había llegado lo único que hacía a parte de seguir conociendo la aldea eran esas tediosas misiones de clase D siempre seguidas de una sesión de entrenamiento intensivo con su sensei que según él no quería que se oxidara por esas simples misiones; en segundo lugar lugar había conocido al resto de los antiguos compañeros de su sensei, entre los cuales había un chico rarito que gritaba cosas sobre la juventud por cualquier situación, un pesimista que se pensaba que todo era problematico y a la peli rosada de la fotografía que había visto antes, con la cual por alguna razón no fue capaz de llevarse bien desde un principio aunque al final pudo quedar en buenos términos con ella.

_**Flash back.**_

Yuuki recién terminaba uno de los entrenamientos con su maestro y se dirigía al departamento para descansar un poco cuando se topo con su nuevo amigo amante de los perros.

-hola – saludo Yuuki extrañada de que al muchacho no lo siguiera su acompañante canino.

-hey Yuuki - hablo kiba saludando a la chica – escucha, todos se han reunido para celebrar que shino será ascendido a jounin dentro de poco, me preguntaba si querrías venir, podría aprovechar el momento para presentarte a todos.

-¿todos? – pregunto Yuuki curiosa.

-tu ven – exclamo kiba tomándola del brazo y jalándola sin darle tiempo de preguntar mas.

Ya estando en el restaurante que solía frecuentar el equipo asuma se encontraron con varios ninja que Yuuki no conocía.

-hey chicos – hablo kiba interrumpiendo a los presentes que se encontraban concentrado cada quien en sus respectivas charlas – quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Yuuki y es nueva en la aldea – termino de decir presentando a la pelirroja.

-que bueno que viniste Yuuki chan – hablo hinata – saludando a su más reciente amiga y comenzando las presentaciones con el resto del grupo.

-un momento – dijo Yuuki una vez le presentaron a todo el mundo – se supone que esto es para festejar el ascenso de shino.

-¡así es! – hablo lee con mucho ánimo.

-entonces la pregunta aquí es, ¿Dónde está el? – termino de decir Yuuki causando que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

-¡demonios!, ¡estaba tan concentrado en todo esto que olvide decirle de su celebración a shino! – grito kiba saliendo corriendo junto a su perro y dejando a todos los presentes con una gota en la cabeza.

Momentos después kiba llego junto a shino y comenzaron la celebración en la que por supuesto Yuuki se sentía bastante extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a estar en grupo como en aquel momento.

-y dinos Yuuki chan – comenzó a hablar ino al ver que esta se encontraba un poco incomoda - ¿Qué te hizo convertirte en ninja de konoha?

-bueno, podría decirse que todo fue gracias a mi sensei, el siempre se ah encargado de mi, el se encargo de que tsunade sama nos aceptara fácilmente.

-vaya, debió ser problemático para el tener que convencer a la hokage – hablo shikamaru.

-en realidad no mucho, solamente tuvo que acceder a lo que le pidió ella – dijo Yuuki

-¿lo que le pidió? – dijo curioso el Nara.

-mmm creo que no debería hablar sobre ello – dijo Yuuki un poco nerviosa.

-no tienes que hablar si no es tu deseo – hablo shino

-vamos Yuuki que le pidió tsunade sama – dijo lee ignorando nuevamente todo lo que decía el abúrame.

-bueno, no fue gran cosa, se libro de muchas cosas, ahora solamente tiene que trabajar para ella como capitán anbu– dijo Yuuki sin saber la importancia de las palabras.

-¡eso es increíble!, tu sensei debe de ser muy fuerte como para que tsunade sama le pidiera algo como eso – comenzó a decir chouji.

-me recuerda a kakashi sensei – dijo sakura.

-¿te refieres al rarito de los libros sucios? – Comenzó a decir Yuuki al escuchar a la peli rosa – no, no creo que mi sensei sea tan patético.

-como puedes decir eso de kakashi sensei – contesto sakura con cierto enojo – el es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

-no creo que alguien que pierde el control por uno de esos libros sea tan fuerte – dijo Yuuki solo para molestar pues sabía perfectamente que alguien que fue maestro de su propio sensei no podía ser tan débil.

-y como se yo que no dices eso porque tu propio maestro no es así de patético – replico sakura con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la expresión de Yuuki cuando dijo esto y saber que había tocado su punto débil.

-¡retira eso! – exclamo Yuuki con molestia en el rostro.

-vaya, parece que a alguien no le gusta que hablen mal de su sensei – dijo sakura burlona.

-dije que retiraras eso tu…tu… frentona – exclamo Yuuki diciendo el primer insulto que se le ocurrió y dándose cuenta que había atinado en el blanco.

Lo que siguió fue una serie de gritos y quejas intercambiados entre Yuuki y sakura a quien sus compañeros trataban de controlar lo mejor que podían para que no se lanzara encima de la más joven que por su parte parecía divertida ante la situación hasta que Yuuki decidió poner fin a la situación.

-Supongo que kakashi no es tan malo después de todo – dijo de repente dejando sorprendida a la haruno.

-¿acaso no creías que era patético? – pregunto sakura al ver que Yuuki había cambiado de opinión tan de repente a lo que esto sonrió.

-por supuesto que no, es solo que me gusta molestar de vez en cuando - respondió la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa – además de que no quería llegar a tanto, solo fue que me emocione un poco cuando mencionaste a mi sensei.

-no sé a quién me recuerdas – dijo sakura con una gota en la cabeza al recordar a naruto en sus días en la academia – debe importarte mucho tu sensei para que actúes así.

-es normal que se muestre enojo cuando alguien habla mal sobre un ser amado – dijo sai quien leía detenidamente su libro sobre conducta humana.

Yuuki no respondió, solo se quedo callada y dejo notar un pequeño sonrojó, después de eso la plática no tuvo mas inconvenientes, resulto que sakura era mucho más amistosa de lo que pensaba Yuuki y esta por su parte le agradaba bastante a todo el mundo, quienes pensaban que el único defecto de la chica era ese pequeño demonio interno que salía de vez en cuando para molestar un poco.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

En ese momento Yuuki se encontraba en dirección a la oficina de la hokage algo malhumorada, era la tercera vez esa semana que había tenido que capturar a tora, el gato de la señora shijimi y ya estaba harta de hacer ese tipo de misiones, se dirigía con la hokage con la intención de reclamarle por misiones que valieran la pena.

Justo estaba por entrar a la torre del hokage cuando fue detenida por la voz de lee que recién llegaba.

-hola Yuuki san ¿disfrutando las llamas de la juventud? – dijo lee con su habitual animo y con brillo en los ojos.

-hola lee – respondió simplemente Yuuki con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿vas a ver a hokage sama? – pregunto el de verde.

-si, iré a pedirle que me de misiones menos… patéticas por así decirlo – termino de decir la pelirroja.

-te acompaño, también me dirijo a ver a la hokage, no tengo nada que hacer y gai sensei se encuentra en una misión con neji y tenten así que veré si tiene alguna misión para mí.

-muy bien – respondió Yuuki.

Mientras tanto tsunade se encontraba revisando uno de los reportes que había recibido de uno de sus anbu con algo de seriedad en el rostro, pasó de leer el reporte a sacar uno de los pergaminos que tenía guardados y comenzar a leerlos detenidamente.

-pase – hablo la hokage al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina.

-tsunade sama tenemos que hablar – dijo Yuuki con determinación en el rostro al entrar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – pregunto tsunade con algo de cansancio.

-¡no puedo seguir haciendo esta clase de misiones! – Contesto Yuuki – son horribles, ni siquiera resultan un reto, ese es un trabajo que deberían realizar los niños de la academia, no un ninja.

-¿ya terminaste? – pregunto tsunade sin cambiar de expresión.

-creo – dijo Yuuki confundida por la expresión de la hokage.

-¿y tú? – dijo tsunade apuntando a lee.

-Em, yo solo quería…saber si tenía alguna misión para mí – dijo la bestia verde un poco nervioso por la situación.

En eso el equipo kakashi entro en la oficina para entregar su reporte puesto que recientemente volvían de una misión.

-sakura san, sai san y kakashi sensei, ¿Cómo esta?– saludo lee a los recién llegados mientras Yuuki solo les saludo con una breve seña con la mano.

-lo siento por interrumpir tsunade sama – dijo kakashi al ver lo que pasaba ahí.

-no interrumpen nada, justo los estaba esperando – dijo tsunade – verán, últimamente se me ah informado de una construcción oculta con una especie de jutsu de camuflaje cerca de la frontera con el país de los campos de arroz y es posible que un antiguo ninja de esta aldea se oculte en ese lugar, su misión será la de ir e investigar qué es lo que planea en ese lugar, una simple misión de reconocimiento, ustedes dos los acompañaran – termino de decir señalando a Yuuki y a lee.

-¿nosotros? – pregunto Yuuki algo confundida.

-¿ellos? – pregunto sakura de igual manera que Yuuki.

-¿acaso no querías una mejor misión?, usualmente no dejaría a un genin hacer una misión como esta que es clase B pero no hay nadie más disponible para la misión en este momento y según tu maestro estas más que capacitada para una misión como esta, además de que habrá buenos ninjas en tu equipo – termino de decir señalando a kakashi.

-¡si! – exclamo Yuuki para sí misma en señal de triunfo

-¿y de que ninja cree usted que se trata? – pregunto kakashi.

-según mis informes es posible que se trate de hyuga kuran.

-escuche algo sobre el – comenzó a decir kakashi – según tengo entendido fue condenado por provocar problemas en su clan.

-así es, partirán mañana al amanecer, les sugiero que se preparen, será un viaje largo – dijo tsunade y de inmediato dio una señal a todos para que se retiraran.

Una vez afuera tanto el equipo kakashi como lee se despidieron de Yuuki y se dispusieron a partir a sus respectivos hogares, Yuuki por en cambio se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde supuso estaría naruto.

Encontró a naruto meditando en posición de loto cuando llego, como de costumbre estaba utilizando su máscara para que nadie le reconociera.

-¿y qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Yuuki sorprendiendo al rubio que no había notado su llegada – deberías estar más atento, nunca sabes cuándo podrían atacarte – le reprendió burlonamente su alumna.

-simplemente meditaremos – respondió naruto a su pregunta inicial reponiéndose del susto.

-¿meditar? – Pregunto Yuuki extrañada – y eso de que se supone que sirva.

-te sorprenderías – respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa – es el primer paso para poder entrar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Yuuki se le quedo mirando raro unos segundos antes de comenzar a contarle sobre la misión que le habían dado.

-sabes, tsunade me enviara mañana a una misión clase B – dijo con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo totalmente a naruto.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué? – pregunto naruto quitándose la máscara y viendo a Yuuki sorprendido.

-vamos, no es tan malo, después de todo iré con un buen equipo, entre ellos esta kakashi, además no es como si yo aun fuera una chiquilla que no puede protegerse sola.

Naruto vio inmediatamente en los ojos de su alumna que ella en verdad deseaba ir a esa misión por lo que simplemente suspiro y se volvió a colocar la máscara.

-en ese caso será mejor que hoy descanses, de esa manera mañana estarás al máximo.

Yuuki asintió y se dispuso a irse cuando fue detenida por la voz de su maestro.

-toma esto – dijo naruto lanzándole un pergamino que ella atrapo un poco confundida – probablemente no te lo pueda dar luego así que mejor lo hago ahora, si sientes que estas en peligro solamente pon un poco de sangre en el pergamino y utiliza algo de chakra en él y te aseguro que estarás bien.

-eres muy sobreprotector sabes – dijo Yuuki guardando el pergamino y desapareciendo del lugar dejando a naruto pensativo.

-_si, probablemente lo sea – _se dijo naruto mientras miraba al cielo y esperaba que tsunade supiera lo que hacía.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuki se levanto sobresaltada dándose cuenta que se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con su equipo con quien supuestamente se debió haber encontrado media hora antes.

Se arreglo como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa cuando de camino a la entrada se konoha se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¿no deberías estar en otro sitio justo ahora?– sorprendió Yuuki a kakashi quien se encontraba leyendo un cartel sobre la próxima película que filmarían sobre su novela favorita.

-Yuuki chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el ninja con una gota en la frente.

-al parecer lo mismo que tu, llegar tarde a la misión – dijo Yuuki con una ligara sonrisa.

-supongo que tienes razón.

-en ese caso vamos – dijo Yuuki jalándolo del brazo y comenzando a correr en dirección a donde suponía los demás los estarían esperando.

Por su parte sakura, sai y lee se encontraban en espera de los demás integrantes de su equipo para esa misión cuando pudieron verlos correr hacia ellos a lo lejos, o por lo menos a una de ellos pues el otro más bien parecía ser arrastrado por esta.

-llegan tarde – dijo sakura en tono serio con los brazos cruzados y una vena naciente en su frente.

-lo siento, es solo que… nos perdimos por los caminos de la vida – respondió Yuuki recordando la excusa que siempre le decía naruto cuando llegaba tarde a sus entrenamientos y sorprendió mucho a sakura y sobre todo a kakashi quien había pensado en decir lo mismo justo cuando la pelirroja lo menciono.

-ya que estamos todos vámonos, si vamos a buena velocidad llegaremos a la frontera con el país de los campos de arroz mañana al anochecer – dijo sai saltando a los arboles siendo seguido por los demás.

Tsunade por su parte se encontraba en su oficina observando a la ventana y tomando un buen trago de sake, ese día no tenia documentos que revisar y solamente esperaba a su más reciente capitán anbu para entregarle la información sobre lo que sería su próxima misión.

-¿me llamó? – hablo naruto apareciendo en el lugar de repente, como siempre usando su máscara.

-vamos, sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo – digo tsunade volteando a ver al recién llegado.

-pensé que sería más conveniente debido a mi posición como anbu – contesto naruto quitándose la máscara y mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-se ve que eso no va contigo – comenzó a decir la hokage – aunque por lo menos resultas una gran ayuda, debe ser duro para ti tener que ser líder de un escuadrón y enseñarle a una joven shinobi al mismo tiempo.

-me las arreglo – contesto naruto – hablando sobre eso, ¿estás segura de mandarla a una misión como esa?

-confío en que se encuentre bien con kakashi, además es una simple misión de reconocimiento.

-me preocupa akatsuki – hablo brevemente el rubio cambiando de tema y llamando la atención de tsunade.

-¿akatsuki?, no se ah sabido nada de él desde hace más de un año, incluso las cinco naciones dejaron de estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento suyo, me sorprende que te preocupe en este momento.

-la última vez que yo supe algo fue cuando me tope a ese hombre planta en la aldea de la hierba y puedo asegurarte que ahora saben que volví a konoha y no creo que tarden mucho en hacer su próximo movimiento.

-¿de verdad crees que akatsuki actuara pronto? – pregunto la hokage adoptando un tono de seriedad al saber lo que le acababa de informar el rubio - ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes?

-no lo considere de mayor relevancia puesto que dudo que hagan algo en konoha hasta haber capturado a bee, y para entonces tengo la certeza de que ya habrán comenzado la guerra.

-¿y por qué me lo dices justo ahora?

-por que creo que sería una buena idea contactarte con las demás naciones y convocar una reunión con los demás kages, estoy seguro que en ese momento akatsuki comenzara a moverse.

-¿y por que querría yo que akatsuki hiciera eso?

-por que de esa manera al menos tendrás una idea de cuándo y cuál será su próximo movimiento, la última vez que los kages se reunieron surgió la alianza shinobi debido a la declaración de guerra de madara pero debido a que akatsuki nunca hizo nada las naciones lo dieron por sentado y siguieron con su vida comúnmente, estoy seguro de que madara aprovechara esto para que cuando todo empiece el tenga la ventaja.

-vaya, no recuerdo que la ultima vez estuvieras tan informado de la situación.

-no eh pasado año y medio sin hacer nada, la razón por la que nunca hubo un movimiento de akatsuki fue probablemente en base a mi desaparición, en todo este tiempo me las eh arreglado para saber los acontecimientos en el resto del mundo y déjame decirte que me sorprende que todo el mundo bajara la guardia tan pronto.

-que esperabas, teníamos muchas cosas encima, por una parte ya habíamos organizado todo en la alianza y justo cuando creemos estar completamente preparados llegan killer bee y Yamato completamente heridos y con la noticia de que desapareciste, según recuerdo envié un escuadrón especial para buscarte y en cuanto no hubo noticias tuyas pensamos lo peor y al ver que akatsuki no aparecía tampoco simplemente lo dimos todo por sentado, lo único que le importo a todo el mundo fue intentar volver a sus respectivas vidas sin contratiempos.

-eso pude notarlo - hablo naruto con un suspiro.

-además llevas aquí más de una semana, esto es algo que me hubieras contado desde el principio, porque te parece tan importante ahora.

-por que me preocupa ese tipo – comenzó a decir el rubio – zetsu, fue en parte gracias a él que decidí volver a la aldea, no creo que me haya perdido de vista desde que me lo encontré en la hierba, y estoy seguro que sabe que tengo un motivo en especial para haber vuelto y si se llega a enterar que ese motivo es ella yo…

-te preocupa que Yuuki salga de la aldea – le interrumpió tsunade con rostro comprensivo

-así es – respondió naruto con el rostro más serio que de costumbre.

Tsunade solo suspiro y miro la ventana mientras tomaba un poco de sake mientras pensaba e todo lo que le acababa de decir el rubio.

-muy bien – dijo al fin – convocare una reunión con los demás kages y me encargare de que todo esté listo para que la alianza shinobi se vuelva a formar en dado caso de que akatsuki haga algo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, no puedo esperar que se reúna todo el ejército y se preparen para un ataque a gran escala cuando todo el mundo ya lo ah dado por sentado, no esperes que el mundo siga viviendo normalmente.

-en fin – dijo el rubio suspirando y un poco más calmado por la decisión de la hokage - cuál es mi siguiente encargo – cambio naruto de tema preguntando por su misión.

Tsunade suspiro y con un poco de esfuerzo recordó el por qué había llamado al rubio a su oficina en primer lugar.

-ah desaparecido mucha gente últimamente en las aldeas que se encuentran al norte, quiero que tú y tu equipo vayan eh investiguen que sucede – ordeno tsunade a lo que naruto se volvió a colocar la máscara y se preparo para salir siendo detenido por él la voz de tsunade.

-tu preocupación por Yuuki va mas allá de la preocupación que sentiría un maestro e inclusive un padre, dime naruto, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes?

-no sé de qué me hablas, solo actúo como debo hacerlo – respondió naruto a través de la máscara y saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo dejando a tsunade con sus pensamientos.

Varias horas más tarde al anochecer podía verse al equipo liderado por kakashi que acababa de levantar un campamento para pasar la noche.

-estamos a un poco más de la mitad del camino – comenzó a decir kakashi – probablemente si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos mañana al anochecer.

-genial, aprovechare este tiempo para entrenar – dijo lee parándose sobre sus brazos y comenzando a hacer flexiones.

-¿Qué nunca te cansas de entrenar? – dijo Yuuki viendo a lee con una ligera sonrisa y sentándose recargada contra un árbol cercano.

-así siempre ah sido el – le dijo sakura sentada unos metros más delante de ella mientras observaba la información que tenían disponible sobre la misión.

-sobre ese tal kuran, ¿Quién era él? – pregunto Yuuki al recordad que anteriormente kakashi había mencionado algo sobre él.

-no se muchos detalles – comenzó a decir kakashi – según tengo entendido era un ninja de la familia principal del clan hyuga.

-¿familia principal? – pregunto Yuuki curiosa.

-así es, el clan hyuga se divide en dos ramas – comenzó a explicar sai – la primera tiene la mayoría de los beneficios mientras que la segunda está destinada a servir a la otra.

-eso suena bastante injusto – comento Yuuki.

-así es como se manejan los hyuga – retomo la conversación kakashi – como te decía, el fue un miembro de la familia principal y tal parece que tenía la idea de que el clan hyuga era poderoso por sobre todos los demás clanes, el en especifico se creía un ninja superior a los demás.

-así que era un lunático – comento sakura.

-por así decirlo – respondió el ninja copia – lo que sucedió después según tengo entendido fue que intento hacerse del liderazgo de su clan para después intentar un golpe de estado contra konoha.

-¿y qué sucedió después? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-fallo, fue vencido y condenado a muerte por los ancianos del clan, lo único que se después de eso es que se las arreglo para escapar y ah sido un ninja buscado desde entonces aunque nunca se ah vuelto a saber de él.

-que extraño – comenzó a decir lee que acababa de abandonar su entrenamiento – no recuerdo haber escuchado nunca sobre un incidente en el clan hyuga.

-no me extraña – le contesto kakashi – eso sucedió hace poco más de veinte años.

-en todo caso, lo único que debemos es investigar si se trata de él y en dado caso de que así fuera saber qué es lo que planea – comenzó a decir sakura.

-¿no sería más sencillo capturarlo de una vez? – pregunto Yuuki.

-no sabemos de que será capaz después de tanto tiempo – contesto kakashi – lo mejor será seguir con la misión tal y como nos fue indicado, de momento será mejor que descansemos.

-pues yo no estoy conforme con eso – dijo la pelirroja.

-de verdad me recuerdas a uno de mis compañeros – comenzó a decir sakura – el siempre quería mejores misiones y era bastante impaciente.

-supongo que así soy yo – comenzó a decir Yuuki – a mi sensei también lo saco de quicio de vez en cuando – termino de decir Yuuki sonrojándose un poco al recordar a su maestro, hecho que no paso inadvertido por la peli rosa.

-¿y por qué te sonrojas Yuuki chan, acaso es que pensaste cosas sucias de tu sensei? – hablo sakura con un tono picaresco solo para molestar y causando que el rostro de la mencionada se tornada de un color muy parecido al de su cabello.

-no…no se dé que hablas – tartamudeo Yuuki – el es solo mi maestro y le tengo mucho respeto.

-pues parece que en verdad lo "respetas" más de lo normal – dijo sai intentando imitar el tono que había usado sakura sin siquiera saber para que lo había usado la peli rosa.

-se…será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo Yuuki intentando cambiar de tema y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda que habían levantado para acampar esa noche siendo detenida por la voz de kakashi justo antes de entrar.

-¿Qué sientes por él, Yuuki? – pregunto kakashi en tono serio dando a entender que quería una pregunta, después de todo el aun no confiaba de todo en aquel enmascarado y esperaba que en caso de que no estuviera equivocado la admiración de la pelirroja hacia su sensei fuera solo eso, admiración.

-vamos kakashi sensei – comenzó a decir lee sorprendido por lo que acababa de preguntar el ninja copia – no pensaras que lo de que le gusta va en serio…

-en realidad yo – le interrumpió Yuuki – si siento algo por el – término de decir sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-me lo suponía – dijo kakashi con el mismo tono serio.

Yuuki por su parte no sabía por qué lo había admitido frente a ellos quienes no llevaba ni una semana de conocerlos, pero lo cierto es que cuando sakura comenzó a molestarla sobre el tema ella no pudo evitar pensar en eso y en lo que sentía por naruto hacía tiempo y por alguna razón se sentía aliviada ahora que había admitido en parte lo que sentía, aunque fuera a ellos a quien se lo haya dicho.

Al ver que todo el grupo la miraba fijamente se armo un poco de valor y tras un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

-¡se que sueña extraño e indebido, pero hace tiempo que comencé a sentir algo por él y no puedo evitarlo, en realidad no sé si lo amo o no, simplemente se que lo quiero! – hablo casi gritando y con algunas lagrimas furtivas que se escapaban de sus parpados.

-cielos Yuuki, no tenía idea, en verdad lo siento – pensando en que no debió haberla molestado hace unos momentos.

-no debes sentirte mal por eso – comenzó a decir kakashi.

-pero, eso está mal, no se supone que una alumna sienta eso por su maestro – contesto ella.

-hablar sobre tus sentimientos y aceptarlos es una buena manera de sentirse bien – dijo sai leyendo su librito – así que por qué no los desahogas aquí.

Yuuki no respondió y se preparaba para entrar en la tienda cuando sitio una cálida mano en su hombro.

-puedes confiar en nosotros – dijo kakashi sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano invitándola a continuar con lo que les estaba contando.

Yuuki le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a seguir hablando lo que sentía y sintiendo que se quitaba una gran carga de encima al contárselo a alguien.

Por otro lado en un lugar lejos de ahí se encontraba naruto en una de las aldeas en donde según tsunade había estado desapareciendo gente, a su lado se encontraban los anbu del escuadrón que lideraba y a su alrededor había inconscientes lo que parecían ser varios bandidos.

-así que las supuestas desapariciones eran solo bandidos que secuestraban gente – hablo uno de los anbu.

-si, la pregunta es ¿para qué? – Dijo el de la máscara de shinigami – y a donde los llevaran.

-¿quiere que sigamos a los que escaparon? – pregunto otro de los anbu.

-no, ustedes quédense en este lugar y arreglen las cosas, yo los perseguiré y de paso averiguare unas cuantas cosas – le contesto desapareciendo del lugar.

-supongo – comenzó a decir uno de los anbu – que será mejor que interroguemos a estos tipos y…

-no será necesario – le interrumpió la voz proveniente de un árbol de donde surgió un tipo con apariencia de planta y de color blanco y negro con una túnica con bordados de nubes rojas – yo me hare cargo del resto.

Un rato después en el mismo lugar podía verse a zetsu rodeado no solo de los bandidos que habían derrotado los anbu, sino que ahora también podían sumarse en el suelo a todo el escuadrón anbu.

-te dejare el resto a ti – hablo la parte negra de zetsu separándose del otro y fusionándose con la tierra para después desaparecer.

-no te preocupes – contesto la parte blanca mientras el otro desaparecía – lo tengo todo bajo control.

_**Este capítulo me tomo más tiempo del que espere y no estoy seguro de que me quedara como quería pero al final me decidí por que se quedara así, espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.**_


	12. oscuridad

_**OSCURIDAD**_

El sonido del metal rozando uno con otro se hizo presente despertándolo de su letargo, al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo visualizar fue la oscuridad, esa terrible oscuridad que había sido su mundo durante las últimas semanas, en ese preciso momento apenas permanecía consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aquel sonido metálico que lo había despertado se hizo presente nuevamente dándole a entender que ya era la hora, unos instantes después sintió como las cadenas que lo mantenían preso eran retiradas y sintió claramente como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, y como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase, era arrastrado hasta un lugar donde podía distinguir la presencia de muchas otras personas, todas ellas en la misma situación que él, instantes después fue capaz de distinguir la falta de energía que sufría cada vez que era llevado a ese lugar, débil, sin posibilidad de escapatoria, parecía que pasaría en este endemoniado lugar por el resto de sus días cuando de repente vio algo que nunca espero ver, por alguna razón algo se ilumino en la lejanía de aquella cárcel, la primera luz que veía desde hacía semanas, haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban intento arrastrarse encaminado hacia aquella luz que tal vez pudiese brindarle esa pequeña esperanza que tanto deseaba sentir, cuanto más se fue aproximando hacia aquella luz mas podía escuchar lo que supuso seria la charla de aquellos que lo habían traído hasta ese lugar hacia tan solo unas semanas, aun recordaba ese acontecimiento como si apenas hubiese sucedió un día atrás, el había amanecido como un día cualquiera de su vida y se había preparado para un día mas de trabajo cuando afuera de su casa recién había comenzado el caos que habían provocado unos bandidos que atacaban su pequeña aldea, aun recordaba como él, junto con sus amigos y vecinos habían intentado hacerles frente a los invasores y como al final habían sido derrotados y luego dejados inconscientes, lo único que recordaba después de eso era esa terrible oscuridad y esa extraña fuerza a la que era sometido y que lo dejaba exhausto, pero dejando esos recuerdos a un lado, el estaba ya más cercano a aquella luz y pudo darse cuenta que era la luz de una antorcha sostenida por lo que parecía ser un guardia, o eso parecía, ya que solamente se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su sombra desde el otro lado de la pared donde se encontraba, también podía ahora distinguir claramente la conversación que se estaba dando en aquel lugar, parecía que hablaba con el compañero que tenía a su lado, por supuesto, de este también se distinguía únicamente la sombra, aunque más que conversación se trataba de una discusión entre ambos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la perdieras? – Reclamaba el de la antorcha - ¿estas seguro?

-no fue culpa mía, en esta oscuridad apenas y se donde estoy parado – contestaba el otro en su defensa – además, no es como si fuera la gran cosa, no es como si pudieran hacer algo en ese estado.

-¡se nos confiaron esas llaves por una razón, ahora date prisa y ve a buscarlas!

-¡está bien, ya voy!, pero no esperes que sea sencillo en esta oscuridad, bien podrías dejarme esa antorcha.

-ni lo pienses, bastante trabajo me ah costado obtener la autorización para traerla a este lugar como para dársela a un inepto como tú.

Mientras aquellas personas continuaban su discusión, continuo arrastrándose un poco mas y logro percatarse de la preocupación de aquellos tipos, al parecer las rejas que los tenían encerrados a todos en aquel lugar estaban abiertas, seguro que su discusión se trataba de eso, habían perdido las llaves que aseguraban que nadie escapara, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logro arrastrarse fuera pasando a través de las rejas y una vez cada centímetro de su cuerpo estuvo afuera pudo sentir el cambio, pudo sentir como aquella extraña fuerza que lo dejaba débil se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, y mientras aquellas personas continuaban su discusión el hacía uso de todas sus energías para lograr ponerse de pie de una vez por todas, una vez logrado esto solo puedo pensar en una cosa, "escapar", tenía que escapar de ese horrible lugar y después recurrir a alguna de las grandes aldeas ninja eh informarles de la tortura que pasaba la gente en ese lugar, haciendo uso de toda su valentía, se lanzo hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella luz corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y una vez tuvo en su campo de visión al tipo que sostenía aquella que era la primera fuente de luz que había visto desde hacia tanto tiempo, arremetió contra el arrebatándole la antorcha que este portaba eh inmediatamente salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a alguno de los guardias, a reaccionar ante lo que había sucedido.

Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas durante un rato, virando cada vez que veía alguna pared que obstaculizara su camino, ya había perdido a los guardias que lo habían estado persiguiendo minutos antes y ahora solamente intentaba encontrar alguna salida de aquel horroroso lugar, el cual parecía que no tenia fin, hasta que al final llego a su destino, una puerta al final de una enorme serie de caminos sin salida, al abrirla se encontró en lo que parecía ser el calabozo de un gran castillo, sintió que recuperaba parte de sus fuerzas al verse esperanzado de salir de ese lugar, recorrió aquel calabozo con la esperanza de encontrar la salida, no tardo mucho en lograrlo, al encontrar unas escaleras que supuso lo llevarían a la superficie, al terminar las escaleras se encontró en lo que parecía ser el interior de un castillo, por su experiencia sabía que no era parecido a alguno de los palacios de los señores feudales, y por supuesto no era algo que se hubiese esperado ver, dio unas vueltas por el lugar escondiéndose de los guardias que pasaban de vez en cuando y pudo observar a algunos de una mejor manera, no eran parecidos a los bandidos que lo habían secuestrado, aquellas personas más bien lucían como algo que nunca había visto antes, en su opinión aquella gente era lo que se consideraría la fusión entre un samurái y un ninja, ya que todos ellos portaban katanas y algunos vestían uniformes parecidos a los de los samurái, pero la mayoría tenia apariencia de shinobi, siguió su camino hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, la salida de ese horrible lugar, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse a si mismo pero no podía rendirse después de haber llegado tan lejos, abrió la puerta y fue capaz de ver que aquel lugar se encontraba en medio de un bosque, el cual se encontraba en plena noche, no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos saliendo del castillo cuando lo escucho.

-¿Qué, acaso ya te vas? – se escucho justo a su espalda.

Un instante después solamente sintió un suave golpe en la espalda, sintió como su cuerpo caía pesadamente, miro un instante aquella luna que brillaba en lo alto de cielo nocturno y luego, oscuridad.

-vaya, que desperdicio de energía – se escucho la misma voz de hace un momento.

-¡kuran sama! – se escucharon los gritos del interior del lugar, provenientes de aquellos dos guardias que habían sido eludidos por el prisionero.

-¿se podría saber que están haciendo ustedes dos en este lugar? – se volteo el mencionado mirando los fijamente con ese par de perlas que tenia por ojos.

-es que, uno de los prisioneros, el… - se detuvo al observar el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel al que habían estado persiguiendo desde hacía ya un rato justo a la espalda de su señor.

-creo que ese problema ya quedo solucionado – comento nuevamente el hojiblanco – por ahora quiero que regresen y se aseguren de que no pase de nuevo, a y también quiten esto de aquí – dice pateando el cadáver en el suelo.

-¡si, kuran sama! – y diciendo esto, ambos individuos se alejan llevándose lo que les habían ordenado, dejando solo a su señor.

-falta muy poco, muy poco para que mis ambiciones se hagan realidad – susurra este virando su mirada hacia el astro nocturno –pronto…

En esos mismos instantes, cierta pelirroja terminaba de contarle acerca de sus sentimientos a su más reciente equipo.

-ya veo – comenzó a decir sakura – así que el siempre te cuido eh.

-ya veo – dice kakashi con un poco de seriedad – pero dime Yuuki, estás segura de lo que sientes por él, ¿estás segura de que no es solo admiración?, después de todo, por lo que me has contado el ah sido tu maestro por mucho tiempo, te ah tratado como a una hija.

-bueno – contesta Yuuki – en realidad no estoy completamente segura de lo que siento, solo sé que ahora me siento diferente, antes lo veía normalmente, pero ahora, cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar sentir algo en mi pecho, no es que sepa mucho sobre el tema, pero el leído algunos libros, y… ¿que no es así cuando uno se siente cuando se está enamorada?

-mmm, no lo creo – comenzó a decir sai – eh leído muchos libros acerca del comportamiento humano y no recuerdo que dijera algo parecido, ¿donde se supone que lo leíste?

-creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco de tema – dijo kakashi un poco nervioso recordando cómo es que empieza su novela prefería y al mismo tiempo cuando vio salir a Yuuki de aquella librería – seguro que fue uno de esos libros que se encuentran en cualquier lugar – termino de decir ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Yuuki quien comenzaba a comprender la poca seriedad de aquel tipo.

-bueno, supongo que es verdad, tal vez no sea amor después de todo – comenzó a decir un poco más calmada que momentos atrás.

-¡no te deprimas por eso Yuuki! – comenzó a gritar lee – en ti aun arden las llamas de la juventud, estoy seguro de que aun si en este momento no puedas distinguir el verdadero amor, seguro lo harás algún día.

La chica solo respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-bueno – comenzó sakura – mañana tenemos una misión que cumplir, así que sugiero que descansemos un poco.

Y sin dirigirse ni una palabra más todos los presentes se dirigieron a sus tiendas dispuestos a pasar la noche.

En otro lugar, cierto shinobi con máscara de shinigami espiaba escondido detrás de un conjunto de rocas a un conjunto de ladrones que llevaban a cuestas a un montón de aldeanos inconscientes y preguntándose hacia donde se los estarían llevando.

_**Bueno, después de muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, eh retomado una vez mas esta historia gracias a algunos de los últimos comentarios que eh recibido, y aunque estoy un poco fuera de práctica y de momento es algo corto espero les guste y que aun después de tanto tiempo espero que aun haya alguien interesado en la historia. Espero continuar con el siguiente capítulo en uno o dos días.**_


	13. extraño lugar

_**Extraño lugar.**_

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, podía sentir el agua bajo sus pies, así como podía ver claramente como a las lejanías se encontraba lo que parecía ser una reja, podía sentir como había algo en ese lugar que le era extrañamente familiar, comenzó a caminar a paso lento en dirección hacia aquella reja que aun veía a lo lejos, y se daba cuenta cuanto más se acercaba que no era una reja común y corriente, mientras más se acercaba se podía dar cuenta cada vez mas del imponente tamaño de esta, era como si hubiera sido hecha para albergar algo gigantesco, o más bien, para mantenerlo encerrado sin posibilidad de escapar, la pregunta era ¿_Qué cosa?, _mientras más se acercaba a aquellas imponentes puertas podía observar un poco mas lo que había a través de ellas, parecía ser un lugar como ninguno que hubiese visto antes, un lugar enorme y lleno de tuberías, una vez que estuvo frente a aquellas enormes puertas por completo fue capaz de ver como estas se abrían, como diciéndole que podía salir de aquel lugar y nada se lo impediría, y justo cuando da un paso más al frente siente como unas gigantescas garras de color rojo salen de las oscuridad detrás de ella y la arrastran nuevamente hacia aquella oscuridad, por más que lucha no logra zafarse de aquel poderoso agarre, es entonces cuando la siente, aquella presencia tan poderosa que siempre sentía, una presencia maligna y sedienta de sangre, aquellas garras que la sujetan la suelta y ella es capaz de sentir aquella presencia justo a su espalda, el temor recorre sus huesos e intenta voltearse para estar frente a frente con el ser que emite tan espeluznante energía, con trabajos voltea la cabeza y comienza a alzar la mirada poco a poco y entonces…

Un golpeteo la despierta de su letargo, teme abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que podría encontrar cuando los abra, los abre y se ve a sí misma en la misma tienda de campaña donde paso la noche anterior, había tenido otra vez aquel sueño, siempre se despertaba en la misma parte, sin poder ver nunca el rostro de aquella criatura que era el sujeto de sus pesadillas, como pudo se desperezo y se levanto con la intención de saber de dónde provenía ese golpeteo que la había despertado.

Abrió la tienda en donde se alojaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había amanecido aun, viro la vista hacia el lugar que buscaba y pudo ver a rock lee dándole de patadas a un viejo árbol que había en el lugar.

-lee – comenzó a decir Yuuki aun un poco adormilada - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche?

-oh, hola Yuuki chan – respondió el de verde – lo siento si te desperté, pero no podía dormir así que decidí entrenar un poco.

-vaya, ¿te tomas lo de entrenar muy en serio cierto?

-¡así es! – dijo lee con entusiasmo – después de todo necesito volverme más fuerte si quiero ser algún día igual que gai sensei.

-supongo que te comprendo un poco – respondió la pelirroja recordando brevemente a naruto – dime lee, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-por supuesto, ¡aun falta mucho para el amanecer así que tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar! – dijo la bestia verde con entusiasmo.

Yuuki acompaño a lee haciendo una serie de ejercicios que jamás se hubiera imaginado, desde dar cien vueltas al perímetro del lugar caminando con las manos, hasta hacer lagartijas con una buena cantidad de peso encima, claro que Yuuki solo aguanto un par de pesas que le había prestado lee, mientras este por su parte no se rindió hasta que logro hacer mil de ellas con una gigantesca roca sobre su espalda, después de eso lee la invito a correr un rato, y con eso se refería a correr hasta el amanecer, y aunque a Yuuki no le era muy apetecible la idea, la acepto con la esperanza de que la ayudara a olvidar el recuerdo de aquel sueño que la seguía atormentando desde el momento en que despertó.

-¿estas preocupada por algo, cierto? – soltó lee después de que ya llevaban un rato corriendo al darse cuenta de que desde que se había despertado algo no andaba bien con ella.

-jeje, en verdad debo de ser muy obvia si tú fuiste capaz de descubrirlo – contestó – en realidad no es nada importante, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en un sueño recurrente que tengo.

-es acerca de tu sensei – dijo lee mirándola con una picara sonrisa y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la más joven.

-¡creo que ya dejamos claro que lo que siento por mi sensei es un asunto muy diferente! – dijo la menor con una vena marcada en la sien.

-¿entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? – respondió lee recuperándose del golpe – de que trata ese sueño tuyo.

-en realidad no estoy muy segura – respondió la chica con sinceridad.

Lee se quedo pensativo un momento para luego hablar con una gran sonrisa.

-estoy seguro de que fuera lo que fuera no puede ser algo realmente malo, se trataba de solo un sueño después de todo.

-eso espero lee – contesto Yuuki – eso espero.

Un rato después podía observarse el amanecer y tanto kakashi como sai y sakura estaban levantando ya el campamento cuando vieron llegar a lo lejos la ondeante cabellera roja de yuuki junto al inconfundible traje verde de lee.

-vaya, ya me parecía extraño no verlos dormidos cuando amaneció – comento sakura - ¿Dónde estaban?

-no podíamos dormir – comenzó a decir Yuuki – así que fuimos a entrenar un rato.

-espero que no se hayan exigido mucho – comienza a decir kakashi – tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Y dicho esto, el grupo partió en camino hacia la frontera de país del arroz, el resto del camino fue callado, no pararon para nada más que para asegurarse de que iban en el camino correcto, siguiendo el ritmo que llevaban ya habían logrado llegar hacia donde querían para cuando había oscurecido, y fue grande su suerte cuando se encontraron una pequeña aldea en el camino.

-que extraño – comenzó a decir sai – no recuerdo que hubiera una aldea en el mapa.

-acaso eso importa – respondió Yuuki – ahora solo quiero buscar donde pasar la noche y darme un buen baño, estoy exhausta.

-no, sai tiene razón – dice kakashi – esto no es normal, mejor será que tengamos cuidado, puede que aquí encontremos lo que estamos buscando.

-pero, ¿entonces no nos podemos quedar aquí? – dijo Yuuki poniendo el mismo rostro que siempre le ponía a naruto cuando quería que se hiciera lo que decía, esperando que en esta ocasión tuviera el mismo efecto sobre el peliblanco pervertido.

-está bien – accedió kakashi con nervios al ver la cara tierna que ponía la más joven.

Un instante después Yuuki ya había desaparecido de su vista al salir corriendo en dirección de lo que parecía ser un gran edificio que probablemente era el hotel principal de la aldea.

-kakashi sensei – comenzó a decir sakura – ¿cree que a esto se refería tsunade sama con lo de una construcción oculta?

-no lo creo sakura – intervino sai – se supone que debemos encontrar una construcción oculta por un sistema de camuflaje, y aunque esta aldea no estaba en el mapa no es como si la hubiéramos encontrado con mucho esfuerzo, esta aldea, no creo que tenga algo que ver con lo que buscamos.

-creo que tienes razón – dijo sakura con un suspiro.

-pues yo creo que deberíamos tomar el ejemplo de Yuuki chan y relajarnos un poco – grito lee con un extraño brillo en los ojos y comenzando a correr en dirección hacia aquel gran edificio en el cual había entrado la pelirroja y siendo seguido por el resto de su equipo.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro pudieron observar como Yuuki se encontraba hablando con una anciana que supusieron sería la encargada.

Poco después se podía ver al grupo entero disfrutando en lo que parecían ser las aguas termales del hotel, cada uno por su lado por supuesto, las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro.

-que suerte que en este hotel contaran con un lugar como este – comenzó a decir sakura – ¿no lo crees Yuuki chan?

-vaya que si – respondió la pelirroja – enserio lo necesitaba, desde que llegue a konoha todo ha sido un lio, todo han sido solo misiones clase D y entrenamientos.

-no olvides que estamos en medio de una misión.

-lo sé, pero es solo una misión de reconocimiento después de todo, no creo que haga daño que nos relajemos un poco de momento, además creo que podemos aprovechar estar en esta aldea para averiguar un poco acerca de ese lugar.

Por su parte el grupo de chicos también platicaba acerca de la misión.

-ya está decidido – comenzó a decir kakashi – mañana comenzaremos a hacer preguntas a la gente del pueblo.

-no se ve muy convencido kakashi sensei – dijo lee al ver lo relajado que se veía el ninja copia en una posición muy cómoda y leyendo su ejemplar de edición especial de tácticas icha icha – hasta pareciera que no le importaría quedarse todo el día ahí recostado.

La noche paso sin mayores complicaciones, todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones y mientras los hombres se decidían a descansar un poco, las chicas se dedicaban a hablar de cosas que a ellas les importaban, como de los viajes que habían tenido, las personas que habían conocido, los maestros de cada una…

-vaya – decía Yuuki – debió de ser muy difícil tener una maestra como tsunade, suena realmente aterrador.

-así fue – respondía sakura – había veces en las que pensé que de verdad moriría, sobre todo recuerdo un entrenamiento donde se suponía que yo debía evitar todos los ataques que ella me lanzara, pues un ninja medico nunca se debe dar el lujo de ser herido pues de ese modo no habría quien se encargara de aquellos que resultasen heridos.

-ya veo, ser ninja medico suena como mucha responsabilidad.

-así es, pero en realidad soy feliz de esta manera, me volví ninja medico porque quería dejar de ser un estorbo y poder ayudar a mis amigos, si siendo la persona que los cura es que puedo ayudarlos pues eso es lo que quiero hacer.

-cielos, eso suena genial.

-y que hay de ti Yuuki, ¿Cómo te trata tu sensei?

-pues en realidad no sabría como describirlo, no es como si me hubiera entrenado para algo en especifico como tú que eres una ninja medico, o lee que se especializa en taijutsu, el mas bien siempre fue sobreprotector conmigo.

-según tengo entendido lo conoces de toda la vida, ¿no es así?

-si, pero no siempre fue mi maestro sabes, en un principio el solamente cuidaba de mi, fui yo la que le pidió que me enseñara el camino shinobi, y fue bastante difícil convencerlo, se rehusaba diciendo que el camino shinobi era muy peligroso para una niña como yo y que prefería simplemente cuidar de mi.

-pero ¿Qué no sería mas fácil enseñarte para que pudieras cuidarte tu sola?

-si – contesto Yuuki con una sonrisa en el rostro – ese fue justo el argumento que use para convencerlo y que accediera a entrenarme como es debido, el resto de mi relación con el al ido cambiando a través del tiempo, recuerdo que cuando más pequeña le tenía un gran respeto, el era mi mundo, luego, cuando fui creciendo lo vi mas como a mi maestro, y al final eso se ah convertido mas en una gran amistad, muchas veces ya ni siquiera me dirijo a él como sensei, y lo llamo por su nombre, además ahora ya no es tan estricto como antes, me enseña las técnicas que cree que son adecuadas para mí y siempre me dice que no me exija demasiado, que me lo tome con calma, aunque yo soy muy impulsiva y casi siempre hago todo lo contrario y al final el tiene que curar las heridas que yo misma me hago, y aunque me haga daño el siempre me dice que nunca me rinda y que siga intentándolo, y luego hace alguna estupidez que me hace pensar si lo que dijo fue enserio – termino de decir Yuuki causando una sonrisa de parte de su compañera.

-eso me recuerda a un viejo amigo al cual no veo hace un tiempo – comenta sakura con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica recordando a cierto rubio.

Después de hablar un rato mas como buenas amigas, se fueron a dormir esperando a que llegara el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto cierto ninja había seguido durante un largo trayecto al grupo de bandidos y después de haber pasado por una aldea muy extraña que los vio pasar con todos sus prisioneros sin hacer nada al respecto llego a un claro en el bosque donde estaba seguro que había visto al grupo de bandidos desaparecer en el aire.

Después de darle un par de vueltas al lugar simplemente hizo un par de sellos con las manos y al igual que los bandidos que había estado siguiendo, desapareció.

La mañana llego y con ella el grupo de ninjas despertó y comenzó a hacer lo que había propuesto la noche anterior, y separándose comenzaron a hacer preguntas a la gente del pueblo, o por lo menos parte de ellos, pues cierta pelirroja aprovechaba el tiempo para pensar en aquel sueño que había vuelto a tener la noche anterior, así buscando un buen árbol en el cual recargarse procedió a hacer lo que mejor hacia su maestro y comenzó a meditar un rato.

Por su parte el resto del grupo preguntaba con las esperanzas de obtener algo de información, kakashi había encontrado a un amable anciano que parecía que podría decirle algo.

-entonces, ¿no sabe de un lugar como el que le describo? – preguntaba el ninja copia.

-lo siento hijo – hablaba el anciano – lo más cercano a lo que me dices es el hogar del jefe de la aldea, y no creo que sea la persona que estas buscando, el es una persona respetable y honrada que ah hecho de este un pueblo pacífico, gracias a él este lugar es prospero, ni siquiera existe el crimen.

-ahora que lo pienso, que hay de este lugar, cuando llegue aquí no había nada en el mapa que me dijese que existiera este lugar.

-no me extraña, al señor del pueblo no le agrada que haya extranjeros, por lo que este no es un lugar muy transitado y hay pocas personas que lo conocen.

-pero, eso no es posible – comenzó a decir el ninja – el recorrido la aldea y parece un lugar lleno de tiendas y almacenes, además del hotel, como es posible que no tengan contacto con otros lugares, aunque sea para el comercio.

-esos es simple, todo lo que vez en este lugar es producido por nosotros mismos, los almacenes son donde guardamos todo y el hotel del pueblo no fue hecho exactamente para que hubiera turismo.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-ese hotel fue hecho para que los soldados recibieran las mejores atenciones y tuvieran un lugar de descanso, y por supuesto sus gastos son pagados por el señor de la aldea.

-si es cierto lo que me dice, y los extranjeros no son bienvenidos, como es posible que la gente nos recibiera tan calurosamente, hasta ahora no eh visto a nadie que me haya hecho mala cara, y en el hotel nos recibieron sin ningún problema.

-es cierto que aquí no nos gustan los desconocidos, pero eso no significa que tengamos mala educación, siempre que no vengan con malas intenciones la gente siempre puede pasar por este lugar si es lo que desea.

-ya veo – comento kakashi con un poco de seriedad – le agradezco por su tiempo – dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y enseguida se marcho en dirección al hotel que era el punto donde se encontraría con su equipo en unos minutos, después de que cada uno hubiera obtenido lo que pudiera de información, por su parte, el anciano lo vio marcharse lentamente y enseguida puso una expresión seria en su rostro justo antes de entrar a su casa.

Yuuki por su parte seguía en su meditación, intentando resolver el gran misterio de aquel sueño justo cuando sintió que alguien colocaba algo tapándole la boca y como instantes después caía en la inconsciencia.

Minutos después los otros cuatro integrantes del equipo se encontraban en su punto de reunión a las afueras del hotel en el que se habían hospedado.

-aun falta Yuuki – comenzó a decir sakura - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, reportes – ordeno kakashi con tono autoritario.

-nada fuera de lo normal – contesto lee.

-al parecer la gente de este pueblo tiene una forma de vida autóctona, no dependen del comercio ni de otras aldeas para sobrevivir – comenzó a decir sakura.

-además de eso parece que no han sido víctimas de algún crimen ni de algún accidente con bandidos, ladrones o shinobi en, más de veinte años – da su reporte sai.

-como lo suponía – comenzó a decir kakashi – algo no cuadra en este lugar, es demasiado tranquilo.

-tal vez – comenzó a decir lee – deberíamos intentar conseguir un poco mas de información y después…

-¡hey ustedes, los de allá! – Le interrumpió quien parecía ser un guardia – se me ha informado que hay un grupo de ninjas que han estado haciendo muchas preguntas últimamente, ¿no serian acaso ustedes cierto? – dijo en tono arrogante.

-y que si así fuera – dijo sakura poniéndose a la defensiva.

-pues si ese fuera el caso me temo que tendría que arrestarlos – dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-¿con que derecho? – dice lee enojado.

-con este derecho – dice el guardia y un instante después puede verse como varios tipos que podrían describirse como shinobi con pinta de samurái salen de los callejones que había entre las casas y poco a poco van rodeando al grupo.

-creo que no saben con quién se meten – comienza a decir kakashi haciendo una señal con la mano y ocasionando que el resto del grupo se ponga en guardia.

-ohhh, que miedo – comienza a decir el guardia burlonamente – yo no pondría resistencia si fuera tu.

-por qué no debería de… - comenzó a decir el líder del grupo un poco confundido y callándose al caer en cuenta justo en el momento en que uno de esos individuos salía de entre una de las calles con la joven pelirroja en brazos y amenazando con asesinarla.

-que sucio – dice sakura con desprecio.

-ahora ustedes van a acompañarnos – dice con desprecio aquel tipo dando la orden de esposarlos y llevárselos.

Minutos más tarde el equipo kakashi era llevado por alguna parte del bosque cercano a la aldea hasta llegar a un punto donde parecía no haber nada.

-¡desactívenlo! – oyeron gritar al líder de sus captores y después de ver como algunos de ellos hacían varios sellos de manos pudieron ver como enfrente de ellos aparecía lo que parecía ser un gran castillo mayor en tamaño y diferente en apariencia al de un señor feudal enfrente de ellos.

-¡alto ahí! – hablo el que parecía ser el que resguardaba la entrada principal de aquel castillo.

-hemos traído prisioneros – comenzó a hablar el otro – ninjas de konoha.

-esperen aquí.

Mas adentro de aquel lugar podía observarse una enorme sala y al fondo de ella se veía claramente un gran trono con una persona sentada en el, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¡kuran sama! – lo distrajo de sus pensamientos uno de sus guardias – han llegado algunos soldados de la aldea con prisioneros señor, dicen que son ninjas de konoha.

Al escuchar esto inmediatamente hizo que dejara sus pensamientos a un lado.

-tráelos ante mí.

-si, kuran sama.

Instantes más tarde podía verse al equipo kakashi entrando en aquella gran sala siendo escoltado por los mismos soldados que los habían traído hasta allí, el señor del castillo hizo una seña eh inmediatamente aquellos soldados se retiraron al haber entendido que su señor quería que los dejaran solos.

-vaya, que gran sorpresa, mis soldados han traído hasta mi a unos cuantos chicos y nada menos que al ninja copia kakashi hatake – los recibió con una sonrisa maniática – pónganse cómodos – dijo haciendo unos sellos y viendo como su técnica hacia efecto al tomar forma la tierra debajo de los pies de sus inquilinos convirtiéndose en asientos.

-así que tus estas detrás de todo esto – dijo kakashi con molestia en la voz – hyuga kuran.

_**Tal y como había dicho aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero les agrade.**_


	14. presos

**Bueno, tarde una semana más de lo que quería, y no pude hacerlo tan largo como me hubiera gustado pero eh aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Presos.**_

Ese había sido un día terrible, primero que nada no había podido dormir nada la noche anterior y cuando había salido a ver las estrellas un rato, justo como solía hacer cuando algo lo tenía preocupado, es que veo como un prisionero aparece frente a él, en un desesperado y fallido intento de escape, frustrado por el mismo, seguido de esto habían aparecido ese par de inútiles que habían permitido que esto pasara, ahora uno de sus prisioneros había muerto, no es que fuera una cantidad realmente significativa, pero prefería tener la mayor cantidad posible, después de todo la necesitaría si es que quería ver sus anhelos cumplidos, por otra parte el día en si había sido muy estresante, había pasado dando órdenes de aquí para allá, uno de esos momentos donde no podía evitar sentir que estaba rodeado de inútiles, por lo menos durante el día había llegado un nuevo cargamento de prisioneros que el había estado esperando, mientras más hubiera mejor encajaría todo en sus planes, al final el día había acabado y recibía las noticias de que un pequeño grupo de personas se había hospedado en el hotel de la aldea que el mismo había fundado, aunque claro que el hotel no era más que un capricho suyo había veces en que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, después de todo el odiaba a la gente que llegaba de otros lugares y se refugiaba en su querida aldea, maldijo a la persona que le sugirió crear tal lugar solo para el casual disfrute de sus soldados, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo esperaba que aquella gente se fuera, faltaban solo algunos días después de todo para que su plan diera comienzo, y así después de veinte años esperando, el al fin tendría su venganza de la aldea que le arrebato todo.

Ahora en ese preciso momento no podía estar más contento, al parecer aquellas personas del que había sido informado el día anterior habían sido capturadas por sus guardias, al parecer eran ninjas de konoha que habían sido enviados a investigar un poco, hacia solo unos minutos que le habían informado de eso y ahora esperaba pacientemente a que sus nuevos y más esperados prisioneros atravesaran la gran puerta de aquella habitación.

Poco después pudo ver como aquella gran puerta se habría y pasaban sus soldados siendo acompañados de sus nuevos "invitados", entre los cuales se encontraban una pequeña chica pelirroja de no menos de unos doce o trece años de edad que permanecía inconsciente en los brazos de uno de sus guardias, seguida de un chico pálido, otro con las cejas más grandes que jamás hubiera visto que estaba vestido de verde, una chica con una curiosa cabellera rosada, y algo que sorprendió al hyuga, pues el ultimo capturado se trataba nada más y nada menos que del famoso ninja copia de la aldea de la hoja.

Seguido de esto hizo señas para que sus soldados se retiraran.

-vaya, que gran sorpresa, mis soldados han traído hasta mi a unos cuantos chicos y nada menos que al ninja copia kakashi hatake – seguido de esto comenzó a hacer algunos sellos con las manos para su técnica del control de la tierra, algo que había aprendido en sus años de destierro y pudo ver como detrás de sus invitados aparecían los asientos de piedra que acababa de formar – pónganse cómodos.

Los ninjas por su parte podían ver frente a ellos a un hombre alto y de negra cabellera, de un peinado parecido al del actual líder del clan hyuga, solo que un poco mas estilizado, cubierto por una yucata negra con bordes plateados y un rostro de alguien de la mitad de la mitad de la edad que supuestamente debería tener y con aquellos ojos blancos tan distintivos del clan hyuga.

-que sucede, eh dicho que se pusieran cómodos – hablo nuevamente el hyuga e inmediatamente de aquellos asientos de piedra que acababan de aparecer surgieron de cada uno un par de extremidades que tomaron a los ninja y los obligaron a sentarse, a excepción de cierta pelirroja que aun se mantenía inconsciente en el suelo.

-así que tus estas detrás de todo esto – dijo kakashi con molestia en la voz – hyuga kuran.

-así que me reconoces, estoy halagado, después de todo es poca la gente que me reconoce, a diferencia de ti, el ninja que ah copiado mas de mil jutsu.

-y que me dices de ti – hablo kakashi – el único hyuga al que no le basto con formar parte de la familia principal, sino que también quiso apoderarse del clan entero.

-veo que mi reputación me precede, pero si bien es cierto que intente hacerme con el control del clan hyuga, las razones son muy equivocadas a lo que piensas – contesto el de ojos blancos – el clan hyuga estaba corrompido, sus tontas reglas y tradiciones los habían cegado y la única manera de cambiarlo era estando en el poder.

-ahora me vas a decir que tus razones eran nobles – dijo con sarna el jounin.

-vamos, no tienes que ser tan hostil, después del gran favor que les estoy haciendo al recibirlos de esta manera.

-no sabía que mantener atados y presos en sus asientos era una forma de recibimiento – comento la peli rosada.

-pues al menos tuve la molestia de traerlos ante mí, después de tantos años el que un guardia apareciera diciéndome que habían capturado a un grupo de cinco ninja provenientes de konoha no pude resistirme a conocerlos, de haber sido cualquier otro inmediatamente los habría mandado a los calabozos junto a los demás prisioneros, pero ustedes no quieren eso ¿o sí?

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? – pregunto kakashi sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por su "anfitrión"

-oh me temo que no puedo decirlo kakashi – comenzó a decir el hyuga – aun con todos ustedes atados, siempre es mejor ser precavido, sería un error que les contara mis planes solo así como así, solo diré que pronto konoha deseara nunca haberme dejado escapar – comenzó a decir con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro, cambiando inmediatamente a una mirada de seriedad volteando a ver a un soldado que entraba un par de sus soldados – ¿ahora qué ocurre? – pregunto mirándolos con molestia.

-señor, algo sucede con las maquinas, no sabemos que puede ser.

-rayos, justo cuando comenzaba por divertirme, oye tu – dijo señalando a uno de los guardias que había recién entrado detrás de los primeros dos – haz que los lleven a la prisión del tercer piso – hablo señalando al grupo de kakashi que se encontraba sentado y a la pequeña chica inconsciente en el suelo para luego levantarse de su lugar y caminar siendo guiado por los dos guardias que le habían informado en primer lugar.

Momentos después los ninjas eran escoltados tres pisos más arriba de aquel lugar por algunos soldados y eran dejados dentro de una extraña cárcel, de apariencia sencilla, para después ver como todos los guardias se retiraban.

Solo tuvieron que esforzarse un poco y en unos minutos ya se habían librado de las esposas y las cadenas que los tenían presos, en cuanto todos estuvieron libres sakura se poso a un lado de la pelirroja y comenzó a revisar que no estuviera lastimada.

-esos tontos – comenzó a decir lee con llamas en los ojos – ¡no debieron esperar a que unas rejas como estas me detuvieran! – grito para luego abalanzarse con el puño cerrado sobre la reja que los mantenía aun adentro, la cual al momento de ser golpeada pudo sentir como su brazo se retorcía del dolor mientras los barrotes no habían sufrido ni un solo rasguño.

-no es una cárcel cualquiera – comenzó a decir sai – está hecha especialmente para que los que estén adentro no pueden escapar, ni con fuerza bruta, ni con chakra – termino de decir al darse cuenta de que tampoco podían moldear chakra en aquel lugar.

-no hay nada que hacer – comenta kakashi – solo nos queda comenzar a pensar en cómo salir de aquí, ¿Cómo vas con eso sakura? – Pregunto al ver la mueca de preocupación de su alumna mientras revisaba a la más joven - ¿Qué le sucede?

-nada en realidad – respondió sakura – es solo que ah estado inconsciente mucho tiempo ya, además de que su chakra se siente extraño, creo que necesitare más tiempo para… - se interrumpió al escuchar pasos procedentes de la puerta que venía de afuera de aquella cárcel para luego ver como uno de aquellos soldados se acercaba hacia las rejas donde ellos se encontraban.

-será mejor que lo dejes, es una pérdida de tiempo , no vale la pena – dijo aquel tipo al ver a la peli rosada sentada junto a la otra chica revisándola y dejando a la chica desconcertada y molesta por el repentino y aparentemente fuera de lugar del comentario de aquel soldado.

-¿a qué te refieres con… - se interrumpió cuando junto a ella el cuerpo de su compañera explotaba en una nube de humo - ¡¿pero qué diablos? – gritaron los presentes cuando de entre la nube de humo se podía ver inconsciente al mismo hombre que les estaba hablando afuera de aquella celda, justo en el lugar donde creían había estado su compañera.

-se los dije – hablo nuevamente aquel soldado que los veía con una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada.

-¡no me digas que! – comenzó a decir kakashi justo cuando aquel guardia fuera de la celda desaparecía en una nube de humo para luego aparece nuevamente como cierta ninja pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-¡Yuuki! – exclamaron todos al ver a la joven chica.

-no teman – comenzó a decir la chica – porque su compañera, la fantástica Yuuki, ¡esta aquí! – termino de decir haciendo una pose que habría dejado en ridículo hasta al mismo gai y sacando a sus compañeros de aquella celda con la llave que hacía unos momentos le había robado "discretamente" al carcelero.

-eres increíble Yuuki san – comenzó a decir lee – pero ¿en qué momento lo hiciste?

-desde el principio – respondió Yuuki comentándole todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, cuando su equipo se había separado para investigar y ella se había ido a meditar un poco.

Ella había estado ya un buen rato meditando cuando sintió aquella presencia hostil justo detrás de ella, después de todo las clases de naruto como ninja sensor habían dado resultados, tan pronto como estuvo segura de que aquel sujeto no venía en son de paz preparo su jutsu, un simple jutsu de clonación, una vez que se escabullo sin ser vista dejando a su clon en su lugar lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que aquel tipo atacara para tomarlo por sorpresa, cosa que no tardo en pasar, puesto que aquel tipo pronto hiso su movimiento y no tardo en que el clon cayera inconsciente, después de esto Yuuki siguió espiando a aquel tipo un rato, aquel tipo no tardo en reunirse con varios tipos vestidos de igual manera que él, parecían ser una especie de soldados, y mientras aquel extraño sujeto estaba distraído asegurándose de atar bien a su víctima, ella apareció ágilmente detrás de el tocando con chakra algunos puntos en su espalda que le había mostrado su maestro, tocando cada uno con tal precisión que habría dejado en ridículo hasta al más experimentado hyuga, dejándolo en la inconsciencia por varias horas.

Después de aquel suceso lo único que tuvo que hacer fue intercambiar de lugares con él, transformándolo en una copia de ella misma y atándolo con seguridad, lo que siguió a esto fue una escena donde amenazaba a sus propios compañeros con quitarle la vida a aquella copia barata de ella misma, después un largo camino hacia donde suponía que tenía que estar el sujeto al que buscaban, espiar un poco acerca de las intenciones de aquel tipo, y finalmente una aparición triunfal donde ella rescataba a sus compañeros de equipo, lo que nunca se espero fue un duro golpe en la cabeza de parte de una molesta sakura.

-idiota, ¿acaso sabes lo preocupada que estaba?, además, porque tenias que hacer todo eso, jamás nos habrían capturado de no sé porque creímos que estabas en peligro.

-itte – rezongaba una adolorida Yuuki frotándose la cabeza con unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos – no lo veas a mal, no lo hice para preocuparlos, es solo que pensé que la mejor manera de encontrar a ese tal kuran era siguiendo a aquellos tipos, y no creo que fuera sabio que yo también me dejara atrapar.

-tiene lógica su forma de pensar – dijo sai con la misma inexpresividad que siempre mostraba.

-en fin – comenzó a decir kakashi – lo más importante ahora es que estas a salvo, ahora debemos de concentrarnos en la misión, sabemos que kuran planea algo en contra de konoha, el dilema será saber de qué se trata.

-antes de que nos trajeran hasta aquí alcance a escuchar algo sobre unas maquinas – comenzó a decir lee.

-ahora que lo mencionas – comento Yuuki – mientras estaba disfrazada de aquel tipo pude ver que había mucha gente trabajando sin descanso en los alrededores, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver.

-no tenemos tiempo para charlar de eso, aun estamos inseguros aquí, lo mejor será que primero busquemos una forma de salir y luego investiguemos mas al respecto – dijo kakashi justo antes de dar la orden para que el resto lo siguiera hasta hallar una salida de aquel lugar.


	15. shinigami

_**El shinigami.**_

Tal parecía que la joven ninja pelirroja no había tenido tan mala idea después de todo, tan pronto como salieron del lugar en el que habían estado presos hicieron uso de la misma idea que la chica les había mostrado anteriormente y habían capturado a cuatro guardias para que tomasen sus lugares en la celda con un sencillo jutsu de transformación y aplicando los puntos nerviosos que la más joven conocía para que se mantuvieran inconscientes por un largo tiempo, después de esto, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la pelirroja, se habían transformado en aquellos a quienes deseaban suplantar e inmediatamente se encaminaron a la salida de aquel lugar.

Una vez estuvieron fuera se dedicaron a observar mejor el lugar y sus alrededores, cumpliendo al fin, lo que habían venido a hacer.

-muy bien – comenzó a decir kakashi – esto debería ser suficiente por el momento, ahora sabemos la localización del lugar y las intenciones del enemigo, solo debemos regresar a konoha.

-¡¿acaso estas bromeando? – Exclamo Yuuki con molestia – ¡no podemos irnos así como así, tenemos que descubrir que es lo que está haciendo este tipo y detenerlo!

-pero esas no son las ordenes – inquirió sai – se nos ordeno una simple misión de reconocimiento, saber la localización de cierto lugar y las intenciones en general del enemigo, no es nuestro problema el intentar detenerlo ahora.

-pero ustedes oyeron lo que dijo – hablo lee – sus intenciones eran hacerle algo a konoha, y por lo que pude ver estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, tal vez para cuando lleguemos a la aldea sea demasiado tarde ya.

-concuerdo con lee y Yuuki – dijo sakura – kakashi sensei, ¿no deberíamos intentar hacer algo?

Kakashi solo se quedo mirando al rostro de su alumna y luego volteo a ver los de lee y Yuuki, cuya expresión podía traducirse en una sola palabra, "_por favor"_, dio un gran suspiro y después hablo.

-supongo que no los convenceré de lo contrario, muy bien, en ese caso la estrategia será la misma que en la mañana, nos separaremos y buscaremos información para luego reunirnos en este mismo punto, solo que en esta ocasión será en dos equipos, sakura, tu iras con sai y lee, investigaran que es lo que están haciendo aquí, Yuuki, tu iras conmigo, nos adentraremos lo mas que podamos y veremos qué otra cosa puede sernos de importancia.

Dicho esto el equipo kakashi se separo, con Yuuki y kakashi adentrándose en el lugar mientras el resto decidía dar una mayor inspección a lo que ocurría en los alrededores.

Paso un rato y ninguno de los tres había logrado encontrar nada sospechoso hasta que sai había recibido información de una de sus ratas espía hechas de tinta, que le informaba que cerca del lugar había un pequeño sendero que era fácilmente confundido con una parte más del bosque.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y ayuda de sai, lograron encontrar el camino que buscaban y se decidieron a seguirlo y a platicar un poco respecto a la situación mientras tanto.

-esto no me gusta – comenzó a decir sakura – no creo que fuese una buena decisión dejar ir a Yuuki con kakashi sensei para entrar en ese lugar, ya nos capturaron una vez y dudo que se lo tomen con calma una segunda.

-tranquila sakura san – contesto lee con una sonrisa – esta kakashi sensei después de todo, además debes recordar que Yuuki no fue capturada la primera vez, dudo que se los ponga mas fácil una segunda.

-lo sé, es solo que estoy preocupada, desde que vimos a ese tal kuran sentí que algo no estaba bien, y en realidad me agrada Yuuki, hay algo en ella que me recuerda a… - se detuvo un momento con una expresión triste y a la vez melancólica recordando a su rubio amigo.

-si – hablo lee comprendiendo a quien se refería su amiga – a mí también me recuerda en cierto aspecto a él, sus personalidades son muy parecidas, es por eso mismo que debes confiar en ella, ya nos mostro lo que es capaz de hacer, ¡lo mejor sería que le pagáramos con la misma moneda! – termino de decir tomando ánimos y ocasionando que un par de llamas se vislumbraran en sus ojos tal y como cuando su maestro hablaba aquellas cosas acerca de la juventud y extrañamente contagiándoles sus ánimos a sakura.

-tienes razón lee, vamos a demostrarle de lo que somos capaces.

Y dicho aquello el equipo siguió su camino por aquel maltrecho sendero cuando sai se detuvo en seco y se dirigió hacia las raíces de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto sakura dudosa por la acción del ex ninja de raíz

-miren esto – les dijo a ambos con su siempre seria expresión en el rostro y removiendo unas cuantas hojas y algo de tierra en el suelo, descubriendo así lo que parecía ser una salida de aire de un ducto de ventilación, y lo suficientemente grande como para meter a una persona o dos dentro de el.

-vaya, quien pensaría que esto estaría en un lugar como ese – hablo la peli rosada

-¿crees que pueda estar conectado con aquel lugar? – pregunto lee

-es lo más probable – respondió el otro con seriedad – ese es el único lugar a kilómetros de de aquí, sin contar con aquella aldea, y no creo que esta necesite de tuberías de algún tipo, así que deduzco que debe llevarnos a donde queremos ir.

Sin decir más palabras retiraron la tapa de aquel conducto y uno a uno, los integrantes del grupo fueron entrando en su interior.

Siguieron avanzando por aquel conducto un rato, siendo guiados en alguna ocasión por alguna de las pequeñas criaturas que sai dibujaba hasta que al final encontraron lo que parecía ser una salida.

Sin salir del lugar donde se alojaban se acercaron la parte más cercana a la salida y pudieron ver a un par de guardias, iguales a los que los habían tenido capturados apenas unas horas atrás. Utilizando la técnica de sai fueron capaces de dejarlos fuera de combate y así salir al fin del estrecho túnel.

Tan pronto como estuvieron afuera vieron habían llegado a parar en un pasillo con tres posibles caminos, uno que se encontraba enfrente y otros dos a los lados, por lo que procedieron a separase.

Por su parte cierto ninja de blanco cabello y con una máscara cubriendo más de la mitad de su cara estaba ya arrepintiéndose de haber tomado la elección de llevarse a la pelirroja consigo, en un principio había pensado en que las habilidades de la pequeña podrían haberle servido, cosa en la que no se equivocaba, mas sin embargo, aun con sus habilidades, la chiquilla no había parado de molestarlo en todo ese tiempo, ocasionando en algunas ocasiones que se distrajera eh incluso habían estado a punto de descubrirlos en más de una ocasión, se juro a si mismo que si salía bien librado de aquella situación dejaría de leer su preciado icha icha, y es que se había condenado desde el momento en que su joven acompañante alcanzase a vislumbrar cierto libro con mensajes eróticos sobresaliendo de su porta kunai, Yuuki se había aprovechado de la situación solo para entretenerse y el había quedado como un pervertido frente a ella, en ese preciso instante se preguntaba como el tan preciado maestro del que la chica siempre hablaba no la había matado antes.

-¿y ahora adonde nos dirigimos "pervertido"? – hablo la chica aguantando las ganas de echar una risotada cada vez que lo decía.

-ya te lo dije – hablo el otro malhumorado – necesitamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a detener a kuran.

-eso lo entiendo "pervertido" – se dirigió a él la otra, aguantando aun la risa – a lo que me refiero, es en donde deberíamos comenzar primero…pervertido.

Kakashi suspiro con un rostro cansado y derrotado.

-¿serviría de algo si te dijera que me dejaras de llamar de esa forma?

-por supuesto que no "pervertido" – contesto con una sonrisa la chica causando una ligera gota de sudor en la cabeza del ninja.

-_esta será una larga noche – _pensó el peliblanco antes de voltearse y seguir su camino siendo seguido por la pelirroja.

Por su lado, sakura se encontraba estupefacta, había pasado un rato ya desde que se separase de sus compañeros y pronto se había encontrado con aquello que aun la tenia intrigada, se mantenía escondida entre unas cuantas rocas y veía con sorpresa como frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser una enorme maquina o más bien dicho, eran cientos de maquinas, incorporadas en una sola construcción, a su alrededor se encontraban corriendo de aquí para allá varias personas, la mayoría de ellas en una condición deplorable, dando la impresión de que cualquiera pudiese caer rendida en cualquier momento, cada una cargando objetos o trabajando de alguna manera en aquel coloso y al mismo tiempo siendo obligados por guardias que seguramente no dudarían en matar a cualquiera de ellos si se negasen a trabajar.

Al ver esto sakura tuvo el primer impulso de saltar hacia aquel lugar, acabar con los guardias y dejar libres a aquella gente, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente ella necesitaba antes saber más de la situación por lo que decidió quedarse un rato más en su escondite justo cuando escucho hablar una voz detrás de ella para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda y luego caer inconsciente.

Por su parte rock lee no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era lo que debía hacer, una vez que se había separado del grupo había sido descubierto inmediatamente y había tenido que dejar fuera de combate a todo aquel que lo había visto, llegando a la situación en donde había dejado de avanzar y lo único que hacía era acabar con todos los soldados que venían hacia el uno tras otro.

-¡vamos! ¡Puedo con todos, vengan todos los que quieran, que mi llama de la juventud está ardiendo más que nunca! – gritaba lee al tiempo que noqueaba a dos de los guardias que se le habían echado encima un segundo atrás. Parecía que tenía dominada la situación justo cuando noto que aquellos tipos habían comenzado a retirarse.

-¡no huyan! Cobarde… - no termino de decir cuando uno de los últimos en irse arrojo un extraño objeto en dirección suya del cual comenzó a salir rápidamente una especie de gas.

-oh, así que era eso – hablo la bestia verde solo un segundo antes de caer inconsciente.

Por su parte sai lo que sentía era preocupación e intriga por saber qué es lo que planeaba aquel tipo.

Tan pronto como se había separado del grupo había encontrado a un par de guardias y se las había arreglado para seguirlos sin ser detectado hasta un gran túnel que precedería a una salida que lo llevaron a lo que parecía ser una gran cueva subterránea, tan grande como una aldea entera, mas no era eso lo que lo mas lo había sorprendido, sino el inmenso ejercito que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, era probablemente el más grande que había visto en su corta vida incluso más que aquel que se había formado un par de años atrás, cuando akatsuki le había declarado la guerra al mundo y las naciones se habían preparado con una alianza, cosa que resulto en vano puesto que el enemigo nunca llego a hacer su movimiento, se aseguro de esconderse como mejor pudo a la sombra de algunas piedras del lugar y a observar lo que sucedía.

-_¿para qué querría un ejército tan grande?, es como si konoha no fuera su único objetivo– _se preguntaba justo cuando sintió venir un golpe en su espalda que logro esquivar apenas a tiempo.

-¿y tu quien eres? – pregunto volteándose para dirigir su vista contra su atacante que en ese momento se encontraba oculto a la sombra provocada por la pared, tal parecía que aquel individuo estaba sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar y tan pronto como había hecho la pregunta comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la suya, como si hubiese pensado que se había equivocado de persona al atacar.

Sai no tardo en reaccionar y perseguir a su agresor.

-¡espera! – grito sai olvidando que se encontraba en un lugar lleno de enemigos y causando que muchos de los soldados del lugar lo descubrieran inmediatamente y lo rodearan a una velocidad sorprendente.

-_demonios, esto no puede ser bueno_ – se dijo sai observando cómo era rodeado por completo por los guardias y dándose cuenta que había perdido a aquel sujeto así que volteo a ver en dirección en la que lo había visto irse y ahí lo vio, al parecer había logrado evitar ser visto por los guardias a diferencia suyo, ahora su rostro se podía ver claramente, o al menos más que antes puesto que estaba cubierto por una máscara parecida al rostro de un demonio, tan solo permaneció ahí un instante ahí, observándolo en la lejanía cual espíritu para después desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella cueva cuya profundidad se extendía aun más de lo que había visto en un principio.

Lo último que hizo sai fue ver a todos aquellos soldados abalanzándose sobre él mientras el se defendía como podía hasta sucumbir ante las enormes cantidades de soldados que venían uno tras otro para luego ser apresado y dejado inconsciente.

En esos mismos momentos Yuuki trataba de no reprenderse a sí misma, ahora se encontraba tratando de encontrar al ninja peliblanco sin llamar la atención de algún otro soldado dado que en su afán por molestarlo había pensado en arrebatarle aquel libro y salir corriendo hacia algún lugar dentro de aquella extraña edificación y en varias ocasiones había tenido que utilizar algún jutsu de transformación o había tenido que dejar inconsciente a algún guardia incauto que se cruzase por su camino, llevaba un rato ya desde que había perdido a kakashi de vista y al no poderlo encontrar ser recargo con frustración contra una de las paredes cercanas para luego caer de espaldas sin previo aviso.

-auch eso dolió – se dijo Yuuki levantándose y frotándose la cadera en el lugar donde se había golpeado para después darse cuenta de que, accidentalmente, había encontrado una puerta que al parecer tenía la intención de ser confundida por la pared.

Siendo vencida por la curiosidad decidió seguir adentrándose en el lugar lo que la llevo a una serie de escaleras y posteriormente a una especie de calabozo.

-_cielos, ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?, Qué clase de persona tendría que ocultar tanto un calabozo como este si el lugar en si es difícil de encontrar – _pensó recordando como unas horas antes, cuando ella se había hecho pasar de soldado, cuando otro de aquellos tipos había usado algún jutsu de liberación y ante ellos había aparecido aquel enorme lugar – _seguro tiene que estar loco._

Siguió caminando cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, algunas de las celdas había alcanzado a ver una puerta con extrañas marcas en las orillas, se acerco y la abrió como pudo para después descubrir que seguía hacia un pasillo que se encontraba totalmente a obscuras, siendo vencida nuevamente por la curiosidad y utilizando uno de los tantos jutsu de fuego que conocía se adentro dentro de aquel lugar para encontrarse con lo más parecido a un laberinto en lo que había estado, por suerte para ella había varias manchas en el piso causadas probablemente por el continuo paso de los guardias que le ayudo a encontrar el camino correcto.

Tan pronto como llego al final de aquel pasillo se encontró con dos guardias a los que noqueo con facilidad para luego descubrir algo terrible, frente a ella yacía una enorme celda, con cientos de personas dentro de ella, todas ellas parecían estar en pésimas condiciones, en un acto impulsivo corrió directo hacia las rejas en un intento por abrirlas arrepintiéndose después debido a que tan pronto como hubo tocado el frio metal pudo sentir como su toda su energía la abandonaba.

-_que rayos es esto – _pensó al tiempo que se soltaba y sentía como la energía regresaba a ella – _tengo que encontrar a kakashi y decirle sobre esto._

Y habiéndose dicho esto a ella misma dio marcha atrás para salir de ahí y comenzar su búsqueda del ninja copia para informarle acerca de lo que había encontrado.

Por su lado el ninja de cabello blanco había estado buscando todo ese tiempo a la joven chica y por supuesto el libro que le había quitado, haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar inadvertido había optado por tomar nuevamente la forma de uno de los guardias y había continuado mas tranquilamente su búsqueda, pronto había caído en la desesperación al darse cuenta de que no la iba a encontrar si esta no quería ser encontrada, se detuvo un momento para saludar disimuladamente a otro par de soldados que se cruzaban en su camino cuando de repente de la pared cercana salió una apresurada pelirroja cayéndole encima.

Al verla los otros guardias inmediatamente se lanzaron contra ella recibiendo en el proceso los golpes de la joven, kakashi como pudo se levanto eh intento hablarle a la chica cuando se vio obligado a esquivar sus golpes, al parecer su disfraz de guardia era demasiado bueno…

-¡no tengo tiempo para esto! – exclamaba Yuuki soltando golpes uno tras otro haciendo retroceder a su oponente, kakashi tenía que reconocerlo, para ser tan solo una genin esta chica podría darle problemas incluso al jounin mas experto.

-espe… - trataba de decir kakashi al tiempo que esquivaba los golpes - ¡espera Yuuki!, ¡soy yo! – grito al fin kakashi deshaciendo la transformación y deteniendo al fin a una enfurecida pelirroja.

-al fin, ¿Dónde has estado Yuuki?, eh estado buscándote todo este tiempo.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones – respondió Yuuki – primero hay que salir de aquí, luego te diré lo que vi.

-está bien, en todo caso debemos apresurarnos, ya hemos armado todo un escándalo aquí.

Yuuki asintió y ambos prosiguieron a intentar salir de ahí cuando tuvieron que esquivar una enorme bola de fuego proveniente de sus espaldas, tan pronto vieron a su atacante pudieron ver a un grupo totalmente diferente a los soldados que habían visto hasta el momento, todos ellos se ocultaban bajo trajes completamente negros, incluyendo sus rostros, siendo el único que lo tenía descubierto el más próximo a ellos, mostrando un rostro ligeramente demacrado por cicatrices y carente de cabello.

-¿ya tan pronto se van?, pero si son los invitados de honor – hablo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo con una sonrisa maniaca.

-perdón pero, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, no podemos perder tiempo luchando contra tipos como ustedes – hablo kakashi con tono despectivo.

-que lastima, pero creo que sus tres amigos no piensan lo mismo – hablo el tipo sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¿a qué te refieres?, ¿donde están ellos? – hablo Yuuki con enojo en el rostro.

-tranquila, ellos están bien, en este momento deben estar siendo acompañados por kuran sama, ustedes también podrían formar parte de la fiesta, lo único que tienen que hacer es acompañarnos, juro que los trataremos bien – termino de decir con una expresión lunática.

-tu maldito… - dijo Yuuki preparada para atacar cuando fue detenida por kakashi.

-espera un momento Yuuki, por el momento vamos a hacer lo que ellos dicen.

Yuuki se mantuvo un momento pensativa antes de asentir y proceder a seguir a aquellos tipos de oscuras vestimentas hasta llegar a una sala que ya conocían, aquella en la que hyuga kuran los había recibido.

Una vez en ese lugar pudieron reconocer a sus tres amigos que eran mantenidos atados al suelo por una técnica doton.

-¡Yuuki chan, kakashi sensei! – exclamo sakura al verlos entrar.

-¡sakura! – la copio Yuuki corriendo en su dirección deteniéndose al ver como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies e intentaba capturarla de la misma forma que a sus amigos.

-ten cuidado Yuuki san – hablo lee – si te acercas demasiado serás capturada.

-pero…

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí – hablo hyuga kuran apareciendo en escena detrás de una puerta al fondo de la habitación – tal parece que nos volvemos a reunir.

-¡ya verás! – grito Yuuki lanzando una llamarada en dirección al hyuga y siendo fácilmente esquivada por este.

-tu, maldita… - hablo el sujeto que los había escoltado hacia ahí estando a punto de lanzarse contra la pelirroja siendo detenido por el hyuga que a la distancia le dio la orden de que parara.

-vamos, no hay por qué recurrir a la violencia – comenzó a decir el hyuga – si los eh traído hasta aquí es porque me interesan sus habilidades, digo, en un principio pensé que solo serian otro grupo más sin nada en especial, pero, ¡utilizar la apariencia de uno de mis soldados y dejarse capturar a propósito solo para llegar a este lugar!, en realidad que son astutos, y es esa clase de astucia la que necesito, por lo que eh decidido traerlos ante mí para proponerles que se unan a mí.

-¿para qué?, solo para declarar a guerra al mundo con tu ejercito – exclamo sai con desprecio, algo raro en el.

-oh, cierto, olvidaba que tú y tus otros dos amigos se infiltraron en mi base subterránea cerca de aquí, algo que no debieron ver, veras, estoy preparándome para algo grande, un gran imperio, y por supuesto, ¿Qué sería de un imperio sin su ejército?

-¿y qué hay de toda esa gente que tienes esclavizada? – dijo sakura.

-veo por su actitud que aunque lo diga muchas veces rechazaran mi oferta, en fin, esos no son más que simples peones para terminar mis planes.

-maldito, solo te has mantenido oculto todo este tiempo como un cobarde y ahora planeas acabar con todo, pelea conmigo para que pueda patearte el trasero – exclamo Yuuki con claro enojo.

-jajaja, eso no me hará desistir de mis planes, pero te diré algo, aceptare tu desafío, si logras hacerme aunque sea un rasguño los dejare ir a ti y a tus amigos y podrán irse e incluso alertar al mundo si es lo que desean, pero sino simplemente los matare a todos – y dicho esto hizo un par de sellos de manos y kakashi fue rápidamente atrapado al igual que los otros tres.

-no creo que eso sea… - intento detener kakashi a la chica antes de comenzar algo que no pudiese terminar kakashi siendo detenido por aquellos enmascarados.

-me parece perfecto – hablo la pelirroja para después abalanzarse contra el tipo y comenzar el ataque a diestra y siniestra, siendo esquivada cada vez por el hyuga y comenzando una batalla que se basaba en golpear y esquivar.

-¡deja de huir como un cobarde! – grito Yuuki para comenzar a lanzar su especialidad, cientos de bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas una tras otra en dirección al hyuga que las esquivaba o simplemente las terminaba bloqueando.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo burlón el hyuga.

-quieres ver todo lo que tengo, te mostrare todo lo que tengo – exclamo con ira en el rostro.

-tranquila Yuuki, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras – le dejo kakashi desde su inevitable posición de espectador.

-no se preocupe "pervertido" san – dijo la chica poniendo una extraña sonrisa – esto acabara con él.

Y sin más preámbulos hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos para luego crear un clon y comenzar a crear una extraña esfera giratoria en su mano derecha sorprendiendo y dejando con la boca abierta.

-imposible – susurro kakashi al ver la técnica que tenia ante sus ojos, una que solo unos cuantos conocían.

Yuuki sonrió con expresión triunfante y se lanzo en contra de su oponente gritando el nombre de su técnica.

-¡RASENGAN!

-el hyuga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar debido a la impresión de la técnica y recibió el golpe de lleno causando en el proceso una pequeña explosión que terminaría levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡lo logre! – grito triunfal Yuuki.

-¡imposible, el jefe no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente! – exclamo el tipo de negro.

-pues créelo, yo… - no termino de hablar cuando una lunática risa se escucho de entre el humo de la explosión.

-jajajajajajajajaja – reía lunáticamente kuran con el cuerpo parcialmente destrozado y una aterradora mirada y dejando a la más joven paralizada al ver como el cuerpo de su enemigo comenzaba a regenerarse a una velocidad escalofriante – impresionante niña, muy impresionante, ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me hiciera un daño como este, se que prometí que los dejaría en cuanto me golpeases pero no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, y por cierto, es mi turno.

Tan pronto dijo esto desapareció del campo de visión de la pelirroja y apareciendo nuevamente frente a ella listo para dar su golpe.

-_es rápido – _pensó Yuuki antes de recibir una patada en el abdomen que la mandaría a volar hacia la pared más cercana y rompiéndole varias costillas y dejándola casi fuera de combate - _¡que demonios fue eso!_

_-_mmm, veo que no eres tan resistente como pareces, solo un golpe y ya estas casi rendida, lo mejor será que los mate a todos aquí y ahora – dijo el hyuga aproximándose a ella y tomándola del cabello alistándose para darle el golpe final cuando algo lo golpeo con una fuerza demoledora.

-ag., ¿y ahora qué? – se decía con hastió el hyuga volteando a ver a su atacante encontrándose con un extraño individuo con apariencia demoniaca.

-tu eres el que vi antes – dijo sai recuperando el habla que la mayoría había perdido después de ver la técnica utilizada por Yuuki y volviéndose a quedar sin él al momento de escuchar las próximas palabras pronunciadas por la joven.

-¡se…sensei!

-hey tu – hablo el hyuga captando la atención de todos - ¿Qué crees que haces?

El otro solamente se mantuvo estático y se limito a verlo con esa mascara tan tétrica con forma de shinigami


	16. aparece naruto

_**Aparece naruto**_

Y ahí estaba el, había tenido lo que probablemente sería uno de los días mas problemáticos en toda su vida, después de haber seguido a ese montón de bandidos a esa fortaleza oculta había descubierto que un tal kuran había creado un ejército y estaba preparándose para algo parecido a una gran conquista, después de unas horas había descubierto a alguien husmeando en el lugar y lo había atacado por reflejo descubriendo así a nada menos que sai, fue así como se entero que tal como si el destino lo hubiera dictado así, su misión lo había llevado al mismo lugar al que se encontraba su alumna, después de inspeccionar un poco la situación encontró la sala principal donde vio a su alumna atacando al enemigo, y unos instantes después se encontraba el mismo noqueando a los guardias y golpeando al enemigo en un intento por protegerla de lo que hubiese sido una muerte segura, lo que lo lleva a esta situación donde se encuentra en riesgo de ser descubierto por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, aunque ya fuera bastante obvio después de haber visto la técnica que utilizo Yuuki.

-¿y quién demonios se supone que eres? – hablo el hyuga mientras terminaba de levantarse de donde había caído después de semejante golpe.

El se mantuvo sin decir una palabra, en cambio se agacho y levanto a la pelirroja en sus brazos, camino hacia sakura haciéndole una seña que sakura entendió y seguidamente puso su mano por encima del pecho de la más pequeña y expulso un poco de chakra reparando los huesos rotos por lo menos los que se pudieron reparar de momento, después de esto y seguido de varios sellos de manos del enmascarado todos fueron liberados de sus ataduras de piedra.

-hey, ¿te he hecho una pregunta? – hablo el hyuga con clara impaciencia.

-he dejado fuera de combate a todos los guardias de aquí hasta la entrada, vayan y denle su informe al hokage, yo me encargare de todo lo demás de aquí en adelante – hablo haciendo caso omiso a las interrogaciones del hyuga.

Todos asintieron a sus indicaciones y salieron corriendo del lugar a excepción de Yuuki que lo miro fijamente antes de hablar.

-no, yo me quedare aquí a pelear junto a ti.

-eso está fuera de discusión, esa no es tu misión.

-pero, sensei yo…

-ja, solamente sueles llamarme así en los entrenamientos, que lo hagas en un momento como este me recuerda a cuando eras mas chica.

-ya no soy tan pequeña – exclamo la chica con molestia.

-lo sé, por eso es que debes irte – hablo naruto dándole la espalda y de una manera tan seria como nunca había visto Yuuki.

-muy bien – dijo la chica retirándose del lugar.

-veo que al fin te has dignado de voltear a verme eh – dijo kuran claramente enojado por haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo – lo que acabas de hacer, fue una pérdida de tiempo, en cuanto te derrote los volveré a capturar y los asesinare después.

-tu mismo lo has dicho, lo harás si es que logras derrotarme.

Seguido de esto el hyuga dio un gran salto acompañado de un grito de rabia.

Mientras tanto el grupo de kakashi se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a su aldea.

-¡increíble que puedas utilizar una técnica como esa Yuuki san! – decía lee con emoción – creí que solamente naruto sabia utilizar esa técnica, en serio ese maestro tuyo debe de ser excelente – termino de decir causando una gota en la frente de Yuuki y una gran caída por parte de los demás.

-creo que no lo entendiste bien lee san – hablo sai – naruto es el maestro de Yuuki.

-eeeeeeh!

Volviendo a la pelea se podía ver como ambos individuos intercambiaban golpes y técnicas de la manera más feroz posible.

-debo admitirlo – decía kuran al tiempo que esquivaba un rasengan – eres bueno chico, probablemente el mejor al que me eh enfrentado.

-por supuesto, supongo que debe haber poca gente que te enfrente, después de todo como derrotar a alguien que tiene la fuerza de cien personas – respondió con un tono totalmente despectivo.

-oh, veo que no eres mal espía después de todo, al parecer descubriste mis maquinas y calabozos, entonces supongo que también sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-demuéstramelo.

Seguido de esto kuran desapareció reapareciendo enfrente de su oponente dando una potente patada contra el rostro destrozando la máscara en el proceso.

-rayos, en serio me agradaba esa mascara, en verdad reflejaba mi autentico yo – hablo naruto quitándose los restos de la máscara del rostro.

-mejor ríndete chico, no podrás ganarme, admito que eres bueno, pero con tantos prisioneros que me den su energía, no hay manera en que pueda perder, tú y tus amigos son historia y ahora…

No pudo terminar su oración debido a que en ese momento recibió un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aliento. En frente suyo acababa de aparecer naruto con unas extrañas marcas alrededor de los ojos y con las pupilas alargadas horizontalmente, como los ojos de un sapo.

-de que hablas, si esto apenas acaba de comenzar – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto el grupo de kakashi se había detenido en un pequeño claro a examinar un poco mejor la situación, o así es como ellos quisieron llamarle al hecho de parar para interrogar a la pelirroja, quien por su parte había permanecido callada gran parte del trayecto pues el recuerdo de aquel sueño recurrente la había embargado desde que abandonase a naruto para que pelease contra aquel tipo.

-entonces, ¿tu ya sabias quien era y que significaba tu maestro para nosotros? – le pregunto kakashi a la chica.

-…..

-ya veo – continuo diciendo el peliblanco ante el silencio de la chica – supongo que tsunade sama ya sabía de esto, debí darme cuenta cuando me lo encontré antes lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo es reunir toda la información que tenemos y regresar a konoha así que, ¿Qué encontraron?

-cuando lee, sai y yo nos separamos antes, encontré una enorme maquina siendo operada por muchos prisioneros, no se para que sirva, fui capturada antes de poder averiguarlo.

-pues yo me adentre en una cueva – comenzó sai – en el fondo encontré un gigantesco ejercito, no estoy seguro de cómo pudo ser formado sin que nadie se enterase, pero eran tan grande que fácilmente podría haber igualado al de las fuerzas de la alianza shinobi.

-¿y qué hay de ti lee? – ¿Qué encontraste?

-pues yo… - dijo lee un poco avergonzado – fui capturado antes de encontrar cualquier cosa, de cualquier manera, confío en que usted y Yuuki encontraron algo.

-no, nos separamos después de un rato y pase el resto buscándola, no pude encontrar nada, sin embargo…

-yo encontré algo – lo interrumpió la chica – cuando nos separamos, yo encontré una puerta secreta que conducía a un calabozo, bueno, más que eso parecía una gigantesca jaula, había muchas personas encerradas dentro, y… en cuanto me acerque pude sentir como si toda mi energía me abandonara.

-ya veo, con eso me puedo hacer algunas suposiciones, ahora tenemos que regresar.

-no, yo regresare – dijo Yuuki de repente – tengo que regresar con el

-no ayudarías de nada – comenzó kakashi – tenemos que confiar en él y dejar que derrote a ese tipo.

-no, no es eso, si se tratara de la lucha yo sé que no tengo nada que hacer a lado suyo pero, algo me dice que tengo que volver.

-¿acaso estás loca?, yo no puedo…

-kakashi sensei – lo interrumpió sakura mirándolo de tal manera que hizo entender al jounin a lo que se refería.

-está bien – dijo con un suspiro – regresa y asegúrate de traer a tu maestro contigo cuando regreses.

-gra…gracias – dijo Yuuki mientras mostraba una sonrisa de determinación y partía de regreso.

-espero que sepas lo que hacer – dijo kakashi casi en un susurro.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla podía observarse dos figuras, una arrodillada frente a la otra.

-esto es el fin – decía naruto mientras su oponente miraba fijamente el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-_yo… ¿perdí?_

_**Bien, ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo que no escribía, al fin la continuación de esta historia, aunque el capitulo sea algo corto XD, aunque mucho me temo que la continuación de este otro capítulo tardara tal vez un meso algo mas, sin embargo, la próxima vez que actualice lo hare con un bonus de cinco capítulos a la vez para llegar al fin al arco de la historia al que quería llegar cuando comencé este fic hasta ya tanto tiempo…**_


	17. hyuga kuran

_**Hyuga kuran**_

_-yo… ¿perdí?_

Esto era en lo que pasaba por la mente de hyuga kuran al tiempo que veía al individuo enfrente suyo, aun no podía comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, la pelea había comenzado de manera normal y cuando aquel chico había usado aquella extraña forma que le hacía lucir unos extraños ojos parecidos a los de un sapo lo único que había tenido que hacer era incrementar la cantidad de chakra que era dirigida hacia él desde las cárceles y la pelea estaría a su favor, en un comienzo el estaba ganando, cuando de repente de aquel chico rubio había comenzado a surgir una extraña energía rojiza y le había dado un vuelco a la batalla.

Ahora él se encontraba a expensas de su oponente y por su cabeza comenzaban a pasar varias imágenes por su mente hasta llegar a la época en la que todo comenzó.

En el cielo ya se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, y en una pequeña colina podía observarse a cierto hyuga admirando el paisaje.

-que cielo tan puro, y no necesito mi byakugan para verlo – se decía a sí mismo al tiempo que se percataba de alguien aproximándose.

-debí haber sabido que se encontraba aquí, kuran sama – hablo el recién llegado.

-¿como me encontraste Hizashi? – Dijo kuran – nadie mas debería saber de este lugar, o mucho menos el que yo esté aquí.

-mi hermano me dijo que podría encontrarlo en este lugar.

-ya veo, ese maldito Hiashi, no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿que hace en este lugar?, el consejo ha estado buscándolo por todo el día, ya pronto será llevada a cabo la decisión para…

-si, ya se dé que trata el asunto.

-no lo veo muy preocupado por ello señor.

-mira este cielo Hizashi – dijo kuran al tiempo que suspiraba – tan lejano, mas allá de toda nuestra imaginación, dime, ¿nunca has pensado mas allá del lo que te dice el clan?

-… - Hizashi cambio la expresión de su rostro a una un poco triste – créame señor, lo eh pensado incontables veces.

-¡oh! Lo siento… no debí preguntarte eso, especialmente a ti.

-no tiene importancia, me he acostumbrado a esta vida, los de la familia secundaria debemos siempre seguir a los de la familia principal, siempre ha sido así.

-así es, pero eso no significa que esté bien, créeme Hizashi, si soy elegido para ser el líder del clan, no me olvidare de los miembros de la familia secundaria, se que hiashi es tu hermano pero, cuando llegue el momento de elegir, ¿estarías de mi lado? – termino extendiendo su mano.

Hizashi lo pensó un momento antes de estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa.

-no sé que pueda hacer alguien como yo pero, ten por seguro que yo siempre lo apoyare kuran sama.

Mientras tanto hiashi se presentaba ante el consejo del clan.

-hiashi san – comenzó uno de los del consejo – ¿estas consiente de tu posición no es así?

-estoy consciente de que soy uno de los candidatos para ser el siguiente líder del clan.

-si bueno, sobre eso hiashi san, tu estas consciente de que tu oponente ese kuran san y a diferencia de ti él es…como decirlo.

-se que mi primo es más popular con la gente del clan, sin embargo no pienso dejar que eso me haga retroceder en mi intención de quedarme con el puesto.

-o pero por supuesto que no, nunca pensamos que tu dejaras el puesto, si hemos de decirlo hiashi san, tú tienes todo el apoyo del consejo para convertirte en el líder del clan.

-si ese es el caso, entonces veo en vano esta conversación… – dijo hiashi comenzando a levantarse para poder irse.

-te equivocas hiashi, a lo que queremos llegar es a la situación de tu primo en este asunto, todos aquí sabemos que los últimos deseos de tu difunto padre fueron que alguno de los dos tomara el liderazgo del clan, por supuesto, en aquel entonces tú eras tan solo un niño y kuran ya era un digno miembro de la familia principal del clan hyuga, era lógico que también pensara en él como un posible candidato lo cual nos ha llevado a esta situación.

-y... ¿que situación es? – dijo hiashi volviendo a tomar su asiento.

-en aquel entonces tú eras solo un niño – comenzó a decir uno de los ancianos – fue precisamente eso lo que impulso a tu padre a no elegirte como un único heredero y al morir el, nadie fue capaz de decir si podrías encargarte del clan y además estaba el hecho de que en tal caso tendríamos que haber elegido entre el joven kuran y usted, nadie hubiera puesto en duda el derecho de kuran de tomar el control en ese momento por lo que el consejo decidió posponer la elección hasta que ambos fueran mayores y así usted pudiese ostentar el titulo, sin embargo…

-sin embargo – comenzó a decir otro de los ancianos – ahora que ambos han crecido pareciese que la diferencia que había entre los dos se disminuyera tan solo una pequeña parte – al escuchar esto hiashi frunció el seño y comenzó a poner más atención – en todo este tiempo el joven kuran no solo se ha hecho más popular con la gente del clan, también se ah vuelto un habilidoso ninja y me temo mucho señor, que si las cosas continúan así no tendremos más remedio que elegirlo a él, en vez de usted, para ser nuestro líder.

-acaso están diciendo que no soy lo bastante fuerte para competir con el – dijo hiashi claramente molesto.

-o no, no, nunca diríamos algo como eso, solo intentamos decirle señor, que tal vez debería usted, intentar de llamar un poco más la atención, sabemos que siempre ha sido usted una persona seria y un poco apartada en cuanto a los asuntos de la aldea se refiere, sus misiones solo son habladas entre usted y el hokage y en sus entrenamientos suele usted recluirse para poder hacerlo tranquilamente, mientras que el señor kuran ah hecho todo lo contrario, le gusta presumir de su propia fuerza y aunque ciertamente gracias a eso es popular y ciertamente no nos agrade en lo mas mínimo a los miembros del consejo, mucho temo señor que debería intentar hacer usted algo parecido.

Hiashi se quedo pensativo, con los ojos cerrados por unos cuantos minutos antes de levantarse y avanzar en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

-tal vez tome en cuenta sus consejos – hablo sin siquiera voltear a verlos y con un tono bastante serio - incluso más de lo normal siendo el – sin embargo, déjenme decirles a todos ustedes que no me agrada la manera en la que toman las cosas, esta es mi batalla y no tolerare que nadie se interponga, y si eso es todo, yo me retiro – dijo abandonando el lugar y dejando a unos estupefactos ancianos.

La mañana siguiente ya podía verse asomando al sol cuando kuran, que recién había llegado y comenzaba a recostarse para dormir cuando alguien abre la puerta sacándolo repentinamente de la cama.

-vamos kuran sama, es un hermoso día para salir, no puede quedarse ahí dormido todo el día, además me prometió que hoy me ayudaría con mi entrenamiento –hablo una hermosa chica de cabello lacio y verdoso, con una cinta en la frente y con los característicos ojos del clan hyuga.

- ¡si apenas había comenzado a dormir, kisara! – Grito kuran relajándose al instante al ver el sorprendido rostro de la chica – rayos, supongo que no puedo molestarme contigo, después de todo ya te había prometido entrenar – le dijo extendiéndole la mano y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

-si – respondió la chica emocionada cual niño al que le acaban de dar un nuevo juguete.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento podía verse a esos dos practicar, si es que a eso se le puede llamar practicar, puesto que hiashi únicamente devolvía fácilmente todos los golpes que le propinaba la chica.

-kuran sama, eres malo – decía ella haciendo pucheros.

-vamos, que no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente, que pasaría si esta fuera una misión y tú te vieras así como estas ahora.

-pero…yo – decía ella con una expresión en el rostro que combinaba la tristeza con la decepción.

-bueno bueno – comenzó a decir kuran sabiendo que había metido la pata – que te parece si mejor dejamos el entrenamiento para más tarde y vamos a comer algo, que me dices, yo invito – le dijo extendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡si!, ¡kuran sama me invitara la comida! – dijo ella animada cambiando completamente la actitud de antes.

-¿ara?...

- vamos kuran sama, ¡la tienda de dangos nos espera! – dijo agarrando al pobre del brazo y llevándoselo inmediatamente arrastrándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba en aquel momento.

Ya saliendo del lugar kuran solamente mantenía la mirada en su billetera – _pero que chica tan enérgica, no quisiera mantenerla – _pensaba mientras veía el nuevo espacio libre en su billetera.

-que llena estoy – decía kisara al tiempo que se estiraba.

Kuran sonrió maléficamente mientras su venganza ya rondaba su mente - ¡espero que hayas comido bien kisara! – Dijo enérgicamente - ¡por que ahora tendremos un duro entrenamiento!

-¡ah!, no puede ser – decía la chica al tiempo que señalaba en otra dirección distrayendo a su compañero para luego echar a correr-

-_kisara… - _se dijo a si mismo kuran mientras una vena surcaba su frente - ¡no te escaparas!

Así eran los días de kuran en la aldea de konoha, en ese momento todo parecía perfecto para él, sobre todo con la compañía de kisara, pasaron los días y cada vez se acercaba el día en el que estaba seguro que tendría que tomar el liderazgo del clan.

Uno de esos días recién terminaba uno de sus entrenamientos con kisara y el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, así que decidió ir a su lugar preferido en konoha, aquella colina en la cual solía recostarse las noches en que mas podían observarse la luna y las estrellas.

La luna estaba ya en su apogeo cuando kuran sintió otra presencia aproximándose.

-parece que ya también frecuentas este lugar Hizashi – dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba un poco para ver al recién llegado y llevándose una gran sorpresa en el proceso - ¡ki…kisara!

-y…yo – decía la chica, que en ese momento y por algún momento vestía un hermoso kimono rojo que hacia relucir todavía mas su hermoso rostro a la luz de la luna – n…no sabía que estaba aquí, lo siento si lo moleste – dijo algo nerviosa al tiempo que daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar y siendo detenida por la mano de kuran que se aferro a su brazo.

-no… no es… ninguna molestia – decía kuran que apenas podía mantener el habla al verla así – pero dime, ¿que haces aquí?

-mi…mi padre, el tiene una importante reunión con uno de los clientes de la villa y todos tuvimos que asistir a una cena, algo así como para darle una buena impresión, por eso llevo esto puesto – decía algo sonrojada – y… el lugar es bastante cerca de aquí, sin embargo, yo no suelo encajar en situaciones como esas así que me escape y este… me pareció un buen sitio para estar.

-ya veo – dijo kuran – así que eso sucedió.

-si… como sabrá, mi familia entera forma parte de la rama secundaria, así que el que le asignen un trabajo como ese es muy importante para mi padre, es por eso, no deseaba molestarlo así que ya me voy.

-¡no! – Soltó kuran – digo, puedes quedarte un rato si quieres.

-claro – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Un par de horas pasaron mientras ellos se relajaban acostados en el césped y platicaban de cosas sin importancia mientras observaban el hermoso cielo.

-ya veo – decía kisara con una sonrisa un poco soñadora mientras miraba las estrellas –así que kuran sama suele venir a este lugar para relajarse, tiene sentido, pocos podrían encontrar este lugar, además de que la vista es perfecta, tan solo mire esa luna, es realmente hermosa, muchos me han dicho que los ojos de nuestro clan son parecidos a la luna, pero yo no opino los mismo, para mí la luna tiene un brillo diferente, uno más hermoso.

-si, es diferente a los ojos de la gente del clan, es, como los tuyos – dijo el hyuga sin pensar dándose cuenta demasiado tarde.

-kuran sama, pero que está diciendo – decía kisara al tiempo que se levantaba abochornada y se disponía a retirarse siendo detenida una vez más por el agarre de kuran.

-lo siento, en verdad, no quería incomodarte, es solo que no pude evitar pensarlo, es solo que…yo… - decía al tiempo en el que se perdía poco a poco a su mirada y se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-kuran sama, ¿Qué esta… - fue silenciada por el contacto de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

-kisara - comenzó a decir el hyuga – yo en verdad, siempre…

-no, por favor kuran sama, sabe que…alguien de la rama secundaria no puede… - pero fue acallada nuevamente por los labios del otro esta vez en un beso más profundo y con mas sentimiento que antes.

La noche progreso y los besos se convirtieron en caricias, pronto la mano de kuran se encontraba deslizando la cinta del su kimono hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Todos estos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de kuran siendo precedidos por un sentimiento de tristeza, de odio, de muerte, de venganza, fue entonces que en un instante logro ponerse de pie encarando una vez más a aquel rubio que creía que ya lo había vencido.

-¡vaya, es increíble que te hayas puesto de pie! – Dijo naruto saltando hacia atrás para estar seguro – pero en esas condiciones no deberías ser capaz de pelear.

-no…

-que balbuceas – dijo el rubio

-no… yo no perderé, yo no puedo perder, ¡no perderé hasta que haya completado mi venganza! – grito con una energía renovada y cargando contra naruto quien se dio cuenta de que esta vez no sería tan fácil como la vez anterior.

-¡wagh! – Soltó naruto al ser golpeado con una fuerza brutal y ser mandado volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared – su…supongo que tendré que ir enserio contra ti – dijo activando el modo sennin y apareciendo detrás de kuran lanzando una poderosa patada.

-¡esta vez no! – Dijo kuran tomando su pierna en el aire y azotándolo contra el suelo – veo que eres bastante resistente – dijo al ver como el rubio se reponía y comenzaba a exhalar el mismo chakra rojizo de antes.

-¡esta vez voy en serio! – dijo naruto lanzándose otra vez contra su oponente como ya lo había hecho antes, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue detenido con la misma facilidad, esto fue seguido por una serie de ataques por parte de naruto que el hyuga esquivaba o bloqueaba con suma facilidad.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_ – Se decía naruto al comprobar que sus ataques en esta ocasión no le hacían ni cosquillas - ¡maldición!

_**Tal y como ya había prometido, algo más de un mes después eh aquí la continuación de mi fic, y así como también prometí que serian cinco capítulos los que serian, preferiría que lo leyeran poco a poco XD así que iré subiendo los otros cuatro capítulos a lo largo de los siguientes cuatro días.**_


	18. el enemigo mas fuerte

_**El enemigo más fuerte**_

-¡maldición! – decía naruto al tiempo que golpeaba incontables veces a kuran sin obtener ningún efecto al ser todos sus golpes parados por este – demonios, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo golpearte, tu fuerza y chakra son los mismos que antes, entonces ¡¿Por qué?!

-jajaja – rio el hyuga – parece que aun te has dado cuenta mocoso, tal parece que has olvidado contra quien te enfrentas.

-de que estas hablan… - se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su contrincante tenía razón, se había olvidado por completo de que peleaba contra un usuario de doujutsu, y al ver su rostro con detenimiento podía verse el byakugan activado, lo que explicaba que no pareciese tener puntos ciegos – ya veo, con que el byakugan ¿eh?

-jajaja, veo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero eso no te servirá de nada, ahora yo tengo la ventaja.

Naruto espero por unos segundos antes de hablar, ya había estado en situaciones difíciles antes pero nunca se había enfrentado a alguien utilizando "ese" chakra sin intenciones de matar, en un principio su misión había sido encontrar el porqué de la gente que desaparecía y ponerle un alto, trayendo si fuera posible, al responsable, sin embargo la situación era algo difícil, la gente secuestrada era obligada a trabajar y casi todos eran encerrados en aquellas cárceles que les drenaban energía, y, de alguna manera, era transmitida directamente al hyuga quien parecía poder controlar la cantidad de energía que recibía, al parecer capturar al responsable de todo no iba a ser posible esta vez.

-eres poderoso, te llamabas kuran ¿cierto? – Hablo naruto – en verdad hacia mucho que no me ponía serio, en una situación como esta no me queda más remedio que asesinarte.

-ja, mírate, hablando de asesinarme cuando ni siquiera has sido capaz de tocarme.

-es cierto, no he sido capaz de tocarte gracias a la carencia de puntos ciegos, lo que es más, aun cuando utilizara el único punto ciego sería difícil atacar desde esa posición, pero, ¿que tal si yo fuera más rápido de lo que tu pudieras responder, debes recordar, que el que puedas verme no significa que puedas moverte a la misma velocidad.

-¡pero de qué demonios estas!... – se detuvo al ver que aquella energía rojiza que emanaba del rubio comenzaba a incrementar y poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, pronto de la parte trasera del chico ya se habían formado tres extrañas extremidades, poco a poco el chico comenzaba a asemejarse cada vez más a un animal.

-esto – comenzó a decir naruto una vez hubo dejado de sacar chakra – es el fin – y con esto último dicho apareció enfrente del hyuga dispuesto a golpear, sin embargo se encontró con que el hyuga ya se estaba protegiendo con los brazos.

-soy más rápido de lo que piensas chico – hablo el hyuga – aun que hayas aumentado tu velocidad un poco no serás capaz de… - se interrumpió cuando sintió un poderoso golpe que pasaba la defensa de sus brazos e impactaba directo en sus costillas mandándolo volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo varios metros más atrás.

-tienes razón, puede que ser rápido no sirva tanto después de todo – hablo el rubio – pero tampoco tendrás oportunidad alguna si tu defensa es tan débil que no sea capaz de detener mis golpes.

-maldito mocoso – dijo el hyuga levantándose al tiempo que limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre que se asomaba desde su labio – en verdad nunca espere encontrarme con alguien tan fuerte como tú, aun cuando estoy absorbiendo la energía de los prisioneros, ¿de dónde sacas tanto poder?

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio por un instante al estar a punto de responder pero cayó al recordar él como había obtenido ese poder y la razón por la cual estaba allí.

-es cierto, me lo preguntaba hace un rato, dices que obtienes la energía de tus prisioneros por esas rejas que absorben energía, la pregunta es cómo es que esa energía llega hasta ti.

-ja, ¿en verdad crees que te diría mis secretos?, no he estado recluido por tantos años en vano, eh gastado mi vida creando nuevos y diversos métodos para hacerme más fuerte, ¡métodos para hacerme con el mundo que me traiciono y hacerlo pagar!

-ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos momentos, cuando pensé que ya te había derrotado te levantaste y mencionaste algo sobre cumplir tu venganza.

-… no, alguien como tú no lo entendería – hablo el hyuga – en todo caso, parece que no soy rival para ti en ese estado, no quería usar esto hasta que me enfrentase contra los kages en persona, pero… - y tras decir esto algo cambio en el, su byakugan se desactivo y de repente una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar de él haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

En algún lugar del bosque Yuuki se encontraba corriendo de vuelta hacia aquel lugar donde habían dejado a naruto y al enemigo peleando.

-_no hay duda, el chakra que sentí hace unos momentos era "ese" chakra que usa naruto cuando pelea en serio, se supone que una vez que lo usara tendría que haber acabado la pelea pero, no eh dejado de sentirlo y además esta esa otra energía que de repente comenzó a hacerse más grande_…!tengo que darme prisa!

-maldito – decía naruto – ¡así que todavía podías obtener toda esta energía!

-jajaja, no me malinterpretes chico, en verdad eres demasiado fuerte, así que estoy utilizando mi último recurso.

-¡¿acaso quieres decir qué?!...

-¡exacto!

-¡pero en qué demonios estas pensando! – Grito furioso el rubio – ¡si haces eso todos los prisioneros morirán!

-¡¿acaso crees que eso me importa?! – respondió apareciendo enfrente de naruto y tomándolo para después azotarlo repetidas veces contra el suelo cual muñeco de trapo se tratase y después aventarlo lo más lejos posible – ya he llegado hasta aquí y todos estos años no habrán servido de nada si no te derroto aquí y ahora, ya podre conseguir más prisioneros después.

-maldito, en verdad no te importa en lo mas mínimo sus vidas – decía naruto escupiendo sangre y haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¿y por que deberían de importarme? – Dijo el hyuga y un instante después apareciendo enfrente de naruto nuevamente dando esta vez una seria de repetidos golpes - ¡¿Qué pasa, que sucedió con toda esa energía que tenías hace un rato?!

-_demonios, es muy fuerte, no había sentido golpes como estos des de que me enfrente al kyubi – _pensaba naruto al tiempo que era brutalmente apaleado – _a este paso tendré que liberar toda mi fuerza para poder emparejar las cosas._

-este es el final chico, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, ese chakra rojo solo te ayuda a retrasar las cosas.

-yo…aun puedo pelear – intentaba decir naruto mientras se levantaba costosamente.

-que aun puedes pelear, no me hagas reír, apenas puedes mantener te en pie, terminare con esto con mi próximo ataque – dijo mientras tomaba una de las posiciones que naruto ya había visto en una ocasión antes.

-o no, eso es.

-exacto – dejo kuran mientras comenzaba - _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – _en un instante el hyuga se encontraba golpeando en puntos específicos del cuerpo de naruto con extrema velocidad.

-yo… - fue lo que alcanzo a decir naruto antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

-no sé qué tipo de chakra era el que estabas usando pero, ni siquiera tú podrías seguir usándolo después de eso, he de admitir que luchaste bien, me has obligado a usar toda esta energía, como castigo será esa pequeña alumna tuya la primera en sufrir las consecuencias.

Fue solo un instante, tan rápido que no siquiera su byakugan se percato a tiempo, pero tan pronto como había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras naruto ahora se encontraba frente a él sacando chakra tan poderos que su piel comenzaba a desprenderse y con una pequeña esfera oscura frente a él y tan solo unos instantes después el se encontraba varios metros más atrás con ambos brazos cruzados enfrente suyo, ambos en un pésimo estado.

-pensar que aun podrías levantarte, lo que es más capaz de usar un poder tan abrumador como ese, ya ni siquiera pareces humano – decía el hyuga al ver la increíble transformación que había sufrido el rubio que ahora era una especie de bestia de chakra oscuro con ocho colas sobresaliendo detrás suyo, era la segunda forma del manto demoniaco– pero como has visto en este momento soy tan fuerte que eh podido bloquear ese ataque.

-…-

-o ya veo, estas inconsciente, parece que todo ese poder es mas algo así como un mero reflejo, ¿será que te molesto algo que dije? – decía con total tono de burla en la voz.

Naruto hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y comenzó a atacar con cientos de extremidades de chakra a la vez así como con varias bolas de chakra consecutivas que el hyuga se esforzaba por esquivar.

-no me favorece este tipo de pelea a distancia – hablo kuran – que te parece si nos acercamos un poco – dijo apareciendo frente a naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzando a golpearlo repetidamente – ya veo, toda esa capa de chakra te protege de mis golpes, pero… ¿Cuánto más aguantaras?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar por parte del ex-jinchuriki que comenzó a asestar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

-_en verdad me ha logrado igualar en poder – _pensó kuran al momento de ser alcanzado por una de sus tremendas zarpas – _pero en ese estado tan salvaje yo tengo la ventaja!_toma esto! – dijo dando un potente golpe a la cabeza aprovechando que su contrincante lo tenía sujeto.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un instante, esperando a que el otro hiciera su próximo movimiento, lo que kuran no espero fue que repentinamente la bestia enloqueciera y lo arrojara por los aires y comenzara a lanzar enormes bolas de chakra en todas direcciones destrozando completamente el lugar dejando ver partes totalmente agujeradas dejando ver el cielo que ya había oscurecido así como al mismo tiempo comenzaba a emerger detrás suyo una novena cola.

-_¿Qué le sucede?, se ha vuelto loco._

En cuanto la novena cola termino de surgir la bestia cambio, dejo de lanzar ataques indiscriminadamente y se centro en el objetivo, comenzaron a salir cientos de brazos de chakra que atacaron a kuran.

-otra vez todos esos ataques sin sentido no van a… - se calló en el instante en el que la bestia apareció a una velocidad en la que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su brazo de chakra tomo forma totalmente puntiaguda atravesándolo completamente.

_**He aquí la siguiente parte de este fic, como pueden ver la pelea ya casi ha terminado, este arco de la historia terminara en el siguiente capítulo el día de mañana y entonces comenzara el arco principal de la historia.**_


	19. te amo

_**TE AMO**_

Ahí estaba el, siendo atravesado de lado a lado por un brazo puntiagudo de chakra, y que además pareciese que lo consumiese por dentro cada instante que permanecía en ese lugar.

-cough – tosió un poco de sangre antes de hablar – ya veo, fue descuidado, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase dado que su oponente saco el brazo que lo atravesaba bruscamente para luego dirigirlo en contra de su rostro y una vez hecho esto estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo y de ahí comenzar a destrozarlo con sus zarpas.

Por su parte Yuuki al fin había llegado al lugar y al ver los increíbles agujeros que la edificación tenia ahora no le fue muy difícil llegar hasta el lugar donde se estaba llevando la pelea, aunque en su caso habría preferido no llegar justo en ese momento pues cuando llego en vez de ver a ambos individuos peleando como esperaba se encontró con la escena espantosa de aquella bestia destrozando al hyuga, sin lugar a dudas era de aquella criatura de quien provenía el chakra que se suponía era de naruto pero nunca antes había visto algo como eso y sin embargo, por alguna razón parecía familiar.

Continuaba golpeando a kuran y este intentaba quitarse de aquella situación de cualquier manera posible en vano cuando fue tomado y lanzado bruscamente hacia lo que quedaba de una de las paredes, cayo recargado contra el muro, en ese momento ya no podía mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo y aquello que alguna vez fue aquel chico rubio comenzó a formar una enorme esfera oscura apuntando hacia él.

Supo que en esta ocasión ya no habría otra oportunidad, habría reparado sus heridas con la energía de sus prisioneros pero había utilizado toda para poder combatir mano a mano contra aquel chico y ahora probablemente todos aquellos que le brindaron energía ya estarían muertos, ya en esos últimos momentos comenzaron otra vez aquellos terribles recuerdos.

El acababa de pasar lo que pensaba seria una de las mejores de su vida a lado de la mujer que amaba, no podía pasar nada en ese mundo que pudiese arruinarlo, además de todo ya pronto seria decidido el puesto de líder del clan entre él y hiashi, al fin podría hacer aquellos cambios en clan que tanto había soñado.

-pareces bastante feliz – sonó la voz de su contrincante detrás suyo interrumpiendo sus soñadores pensamientos.

-supongo que no podría estar mejor – contesto este sin muchos ánimos.

-veo que estas bastante seguro de que ganaras el puesto - dijo hiashi al ver lo relajado de su oponente.

-no me malentiendas hiashi – comenzó el otro – no es que te subestime, pero debes aceptar que yo tengo el favor de la mayor parte del clan.

-tal vez, pero aun falta tiempo para que se dé la decisión, quien sabe, las cosas podrían cambiar un poco.

-ya lo veremos.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el día decisivo, el día en que sería elegido el nuevo líder del prestigioso clan hyuga, el día en el que la vida de hyuga kuran cambiaria para siempre.

El consejo había anunciado que la decisión sería llevada a cabo en una de las zonas donde solía reunirse a muchas personas cuando se daba alguna noticia al clan, en el lugar se encontraban ya los miembros del consejo, ambos candidatos y casi todo el clan, conformado por supuesto por miembros de la familia principal pues la opinión de aquellos de la familia secundaria no sería valorada por obvias razones.

-gente del clan hyuga – comenzó a decir el líder del consejo en voz alta para asegurarse que todas las personas oyesen – nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para celebrar el tan anhelado día en el cual uno de aquellos dos que fueron elegidos por el anterior líder, reclamara su lugar en el clan y se convierta en líder a partir de hoy.

No tardaron a surgir los aplausos entre la gente cuando se terminaron de decir estas palabras.

-eh de decir que no ha sido una labor fácil, el consejo entero ha estado dando todo de su parte estos últimos días, investigando, y todo únicamente para saber qué persona piensa nuestra gente que es apta para liderar este orgulloso clan, y créanme que me complace hacer de conocimiento público que ya se ah decidido a la persona que llevara tal cargo – dijo el anciano mostrando por un instante una malévola sonrisa - ¡es hyuga kuran!

El lugar entero se estremeció cuando toda la gente estallo en vítores y aplausos por el que sería el nuevo líder del clan quien por su parte ya saludaba desde su lugar a toda la gente que podía.

-calmados todos por favor – hablo nuevamente el anciano calmando a la multitud – es cierto que todos estamos alegres por una nueva era que comienza este día en el clan hyuga – dijo mientras esa siniestra sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro – y que mejor cosa para hacer en este día que darle a nuestro líder su primera oportunidad para tomar una decisión importante.

Y fue en ese momento que todo en el mundo de kuran se derrumbo, frente a sus ojos acababan de aparecer lo que serian varios guardias trayendo consigo a una joven chica de cabello verde oscuro, esposada y con golpes bastante visibles y la cinta que solía llevar en la frente ya no estaba dejando ver al mundo aquel sello que la limitaba eternamente y condenaba al servicio de la familia principal, el mundo entero comenzó a abuchearla en cuanto apareció, aun entre todos los gritos podían oírse las suplicas de la clica alegando inocencia.

-_¡¿kisara?! – _dijo para sus adentros mientras veía estupefacto la situación.

-ahora kuran sama – continuo hablando el viejo – esta chica es culpable de alta traición al clan, díganos, ¿que clase de castigo deberíamos darle?

-de…déjenla ir – dijo kuran sorprendido de que pudiese hablar siquiera en una situación como esa.

El mundo entero enmudeció al escuchar las palabras del nuevo líder.

El anciano amplio por instantes su sonrisa aun mas antes de hablar – perdone señor, estoy viejo y tal parece que ya no escucho como antes, me pareció haber oído que decía que la dejásemos ir así sin más.

-¡eh dicho que la dejen ir! – exclamo al fin kuran con una clara determinación.

En ese momento todo el mundo callo, muchos comenzaron a hacerse preguntas los unos a los otros y la mayoría comenzó a dudar de él, porque después de todo, ¿Por qué dejaría ir así de repente a alguien que traiciono a su clan, y lo que es más, a una simple chica de la rama secundaria?

-¡¿Qué acaso no me han oído?! – Exclamo nuevamente kuran al ver que nadie hacia absolutamente nada - ¡eh dicho que dejen ir a esa chica!

El viejo volvió a sonreír – tal parece que nuestro querido líder no se encuentra del todo bien por la emoción del día, supongo que ha sido bastante presión para él, y dadas las reglas del clan que dictan que en caso de que el líder se encuentre indispuesto el consejo podrá intervenir, estoy seguro de que hablo por todo el consejo cuando ordeno que esa chica sea ejecutada públicamente aquí y ahora, como muestra a nuestros enemigos de que el clan va enserio. Tras esto el mundo entero vitoreo nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué… que has dicho?! – dijo kuran casi sin habla ante el veredicto del anciano, hasta hiashi quien había permanecido impasible hasta el momento se mostro sorprendido.

Los guardias que tenían sujetada a kisara la obligaron a arrodillarse para después sacar un kunai y aproximarlo al cuello de la chica.

-¡esperen! – grito kuran desesperado saltando de su lugar en dirección a la chica pero siendo detenido por dos guardias, ya en esos últimos instantes de la chica lo último que pudo ver fueron sus labios diciendo "adiós"

Aquellos instantes parecieron años para el hyuga, solamente había podido ver sin hacer nada como el filo rebanaba el cuello de su amada y solamente podía pensar en una cosa, "venganza"

En tan solo instantes surgió de el un grito con toda la furia que tenia, más de la que hubiera tenido en toda su vida y de un solo movimiento ambos guardias que lo detenían cayeron inertes al suelo, continuo con aquellos que habían cometido aquel horror para después dirigirse hacia el lugar donde yacían los miembros del consejo, aquel anciano que había dictado la orden cayo de un solo golpe, y luego cuando se dirigía hacia el resto fue detenido por nada menos que hiashi.

-¡quítate de mi camino a menos que quieras que te mate! – gritaba furioso kuran, sin embargo el otro no daba ningún indicio de querer apartarse – si así lo quieres – dijo abalanzándose pero deteniéndose a sí mismo en ese mismo instante pues justo enfrente de su hermano estaba esta vez su hermano Hizashi, sirviendo como escudo.

-¿Hizashi? – pregunto kuran estupefacto viendo a el que creía uno de sus mejores amigos y siendo tomado desprevenido por varios guardias que lo terminaron de someter finalmente.

-lo siento, pero no te permitiré que dañes a hiashi– murmuro en voz baja Hizashi cuando lo llevaban a rastras a su lado, el por su parte mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¡nuestro líder ha perdido la cabeza! – hablo esta vez uno de los miembros del consejo de mediana edad - ¡ha enloquecido y nos ha atacado inesperadamente y ha matado a varios de los nuestros!, no podemos mantenerle en el puesto así que por medio de la presente y con el poder que ser miembro del consejo me confiere, yo declaro que hiashi es ahora el nuevo líder del clan – termino al mismo tiempo que el mencionado veía con mala cara todo aquello.

Más tarde en un lugar apartado se podía ver al nuevo líder discutiendo frente a los miembros del consejo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamo - ¡se suponía que solo lo convencería de abstenerse del puesto, nunca acordamos que matarían a la chica!

-ya puede relajarse hiashi sama, esto fue solo un paso para el progreso del clan, todos tenemos que hacer algún sacrificio, incluso nosotros los miembros del consejo hemos perdido un valioso miembro el día de hoy – dijo sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro – además, ahora aquel que fue su oponente una vez ahora esta encadenado y en espera de su castigo, puedes mirarlo tú mismo.

Hiashi no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando frente a él fue traído encadenado la misma razón de aquella discusión.

-hiashi, ¿tu estas detrás de esto? – dijo kuran con rabia cuando lo vio frente a aquellos sujetos.

-calla – hablo uno de los miembros del consejo, tu serás castigado aquí y ahora.

-je, acaso creen que el hokage permitirá algo como esto, cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado aquí el va a…

-o pero nada ha pasado aquí – lo interrumpió el ahora líder del consejo con la misma malévola sonrisa que su antecesor – solamente un ninja lunático que intento tomar el poder, ataco a su propio clan y ahora recibe el castigo que se merece.

-desgraciado – murmuro kuran ante el cinismo del tipo.

-déjennos – dijo hiashi hablando lo más seriamente posible llamando la atención del consejo.

-¿a que se refiere ahora hiashi sama?

-yo me encargare personalmente de eliminarlo – respondió – así que ahora déjennos.

-ya veo, disfrutara de su victoria personalmente, pues como ordene hiashi sama – y así todos menos kuran se alejaron de lugar dejándolos completamente solos.

-ja, supongo que este es el final – dijo kuran bajando la cabeza resignado y volviéndola a subir sorprendido cuando sintió que el peso de las cadenas desaparecía - ¿Qué significa esto hiashi?

-no sirve de nada matar a alguien que ya está muerto – respondió simplemente hiashi – vete, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a poner un pie en el clan.

-ya veo, así que así terminan las cosas – hablo kuran jurándose que algún día volvería para acabar con la aldea, y aun mas importante, con aquel clan que lo desprecio.

Seguía perdido en aquellos lastimeros recuerdos cuando volvió en sí, en esos momentos estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por la bestia en la que se había convertido aquel chico rubio.

-así que esta vez – murmuro – es así como terminan las cosas.

-¡detente! – surgió la voz de una chica que pronto se interpuso entre el demonio y aquel que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, era la misma chica contra la que había peleado aquella misma tarde, tenia lagrimas en su rostro y no paraba de ver fijamente al monstruo que tenía delante.

-¿e…eres tu verdad? – Tartamudeaba la chica – eres mi maestro, ¡eres naruto!, por eso – decía entre lagrimas la chica, al parecer en verdad le afectaba ver a una persona tan cercana en ese estado – por eso… ¡por eso no puedes hacerlo!, el naruto que yo conozco usaba su poder para ayudar a todos, lo usaba para protegerme, por eso no puedes matar a nadie, ¡no puedes!

Por su parte parecía que naruto había logrado comprender las palabras de la joven pues ceso su ataque y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, ella por su parte estaba sorprendida, había saltado en defensa del enemigo y había dicho todo eso casi por reflejo, ahora que aquella criatura que creía era su maestro se acercara a ella de esa forma la dejaba sin saber qué hacer.

Ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para tocarla cuando simplemente se quedo quieto y la miro a los ojos, ella por su parte despertó un extraño sentimiento que venía de su interior, levanto la mano lentamente acercándola hacia aquel ser que tenía enfrente suyo.

-no es… buena idea – mascullo kuran mas para sí que para la chica – si tocas eso seguro será doloroso – dijo nuevamente recordando aquella sensación extra que venía junto a cada golpe.

Ella hizo caso omiso y su mano continuo su trayectoria hasta posarse encima de la cabeza del aquella "cosa", y fue entonces que un recuerdo llego a su mente, ahí estaba, nuevamente en aquel lugar encharcado con aquella enorme reja enfrente de ella, las mismas enormes garras sujetándola, aquella presencia maligna, pero esta ocasión había algo diferente, esta vez estaba segura de que cuando volteara sería capaz de ver al ser que por tantas noches le había quitado el sueño, fue volteando poco a poco y entonces lo vio, ahí plantado justo frente a ella se encontraba un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas que la veía profundamente con aquellos ojos rubí y con una gigantesca pero a la vez escalofriante sonrisa, ella avanzo un poco, como queriendo tocar a tan imponente ser cuando algo cambio, de repente todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, las rejas, las paredes y el agua del lugar desaparecieron dejando lugar a una inmensa oscuridad, y aquel lugar donde antes se encontraba aquel demoniaco ser se encontraba ahora una chica de rojo cabello, era como verse en un espejo ella misma, dudo un poco y luego continuo el camino que había llevado para tocar al zorro esta vez encaminado a tocar aquel reflejo de sí misma cuando de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, ella se encontraba nuevamente tocando la cabeza de aquella criatura que casi mata al hyuga y con un extraño sentimiento de duda en su interior.

Repentinamente aquella criatura fue perdiendo forma poco a poco hasta transformarse en el naruto que ella conocía y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡sensei! – Se alarmo yuuki al ver como caía - ¡despierta sensei!, ¡despierta naruto!

-es inútil – hablo kuran a sus espaldas – después de usar semejante poder cualquiera caería inconsciente unas cuantas horas, incluso yo ya no puedo mover ni un musculo.

Yuuki volteo a verlo y se altero cuando se dio cuenta que la herida que tenía el hyuga atravesaba todo su abdomen y parte de su pecho.

-fue en vano que me salvaras de ese último ataque mocosa – hablo nuevamente con una sonrisa resignada al tiempo que escupía algo de sangre – no me queda mucho de todas maneras, además, el llego a ese estado por ti sabes, se puso así cuando dije que serias la primera a la que asesinaría cuando lo derrotara, deberías estarle bastante agradecida.

-pero…tu… – intento decir algo la chica siendo interrumpida.

- no había visto la una mirada hacia otra persona como la tuya desde que kisara murió – dijo kuran

-¿kisara? – dijo Yuuki confundida.

-no es nada – contesto kuran – en todo caso será mejor que se vayan antes de que este lugar se colapse, no tiene sentido que se queden, mi técnica final fue tan fuerte que probablemente mato también a todos mis subordinados además de a los prisioneros, sin vigilancia alguna las maquinas que hay en los subterráneos explotara y ustedes también morirán, así que deben irse.

-¿Por qué…me dices esto? – pregunto la chica confundida.

-quien sabe – dijo este último con cierto tono alegre – ahora ¡váyanse!

-s…si – contesto Yuuki antes de cargar a naruto sobre sus hombros y luego salir del lugar que ya comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-_supongo que ya es hora de volver a encontrarnos, ¿o no, kisara? – _fueron los últimos pensamientos de kuran mientras los veía retirarse y las rocas comenzaban a caer a su alrededor hasta que al final todo se volvió oscuro.

Yuuki ya se había alejado bastante del lugar cuando pudo escucharse la explosión de lo que serian aquellas maquinas que menciono sakura, se detuvo a descansar un momento y recargo a naruto contra un árbol. Se quedo observándolo por varios momentos pensando en lo que le había dicho kuran unos minutos atrás.

-_el llego a ese estado por ti sabes, se puso así cuando dije que serias la primera a la que asesinaría cuando lo derrotara, deberías estarle bastante agradecida._

_-¿de verdad el llego a transformarse en esa cosa…por mi? – _se decía a si misma mirando al rubio fijamente.

Se quedo unos momentos más perdida en el rostro del rubio que aun permanecía inconsciente y se fue acercando mas y mas hasta poder sentir su aliento en el rostro, podía sentir como su respiración rozaba su piel cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se fusionaron con los del rubio en un tierno beso que duro lo que a ella le pareció una maravillosa eternidad.

Se separa de el por falta de aire y lo vio ahí, todavía inconsciente, totalmente ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡tonto! – grito Yuuki con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello para después relajarse nuevamente – bueno, no importa, a fin de cuentas, acabo de descubrir que yo…_realmente te amo – _termino de decir con una gran sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en el rostro.


	20. no me separare de ti

**NO ME SEPARARE DE TI**

Tardo unos dos días, tal vez mas en regresar a konoha, en una ocasión normal hubiese tardado poco menos de un día aquel trayecto ella sola, sin embargo esta vez tenía que cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto, quien por alguna razón aun no lograba despertar de su inconsciencia tras haber peleado con aquel tipo tan poderoso llamado kuran. Habían pasado tan solo un par de horas desde que el sol hubiese descendido sobre sus cabezas cuando pudo al fin distinguir a la distancia el gran monte hokage, distinguible por supuesto, por estar labrado con la forma de los rostros de aquellos que lideraron la aldea en su debido momento. Al saber que ya se encontraba cerca de su destino no pudo más que redoblar el paso.

Estaba herida, adolorida y no había descansado en todo el camino, incluso el viento helado que pegaba contra su rostro en cada salto no era capaz de refrescarla, y aun mucho menos, con aquel rubio que tenia pegado a su espalda, la respiración tranquila del muchacho pegaba contra su cuello y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordando a cada instante lo que había dicho y hecho aprovechando la inconsciencia de su maestro un par de días atrás, y preocupándose a la vez, ya habían pasado dos días, y el aun no despertaba, esto jamás había pasado, no importaba la situación que fuese, el siempre estaba ahí el día siguiente dispuesto a devorar un buen plato de ramen, y luego estaba el tema de aquella visión que la chiquilla había tenido, aquel alcantarillado, aquella sensación, y sobre todo, aquella infernal criatura que termino convirtiéndose en un reflejo de ella misma, estaba decidido, en cuanto llegase a su destino, se encargaría de que naruto fuese atendido como se debía e inmediatamente después solicitaría reunirse con la hokage, tal vez ella fuera capaz de ayudarle con sus preocupaciones.

-_resiste solo un poco mas naruto –_ se decía ella misma, como intentando darse fuerzas a ella misma para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino

Pronto fueron visibles las primeras luces de la entrada de la aldea y tan pronto como llego fue atendida por varios anbu que ya habían sido informados previamente de su posible llegada gracias al equipo kakashi, que había llegado ya varias horas antes de eso. Ella les dio indicaciones de que se encargasen primero de su maestro pues ella tenía que ir a ver a la hokage inmediatamente.

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, los anbu no hicieron mas preguntas y aceptaron de buena manera lo que la más joven proponía.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Yuuki se dirigió a la torre del hokage y una vez dentro de esta, hacia la oficina de tsunade.

Se sorprendió al entrar y ver que tsunade ya la estaba esperando, y no se encontraba sola, también la acompañaban sus compañeros de equipo en aquella misión, kakashi y sakura se encontraba parados de pie frente a ella mientras que sai se encontraba revisando a un inconsciente rock lee incrustado en una de las paredes de la habitación, al parecer alguien había hecho enfadar a la hokage.

-ya venía siendo hora de que llegaras – hablo la hokage inmediatamente después de que Yuuki cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Ella por su parte no respondió y se acerco lentamente hasta el escritorio de esta.

-¿Dónde se encuentra él? – pregunto seria hacia la más joven.

-inconsciente – respondió Yuuki – ya debería estar siendo atendido en el hospital.

Tsunade se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar que naruto estaba en mal estado, aun así mantuvo la calma para continuar hablando.

-su escuadrón esta ya aquí desde hace tiempo, por ellos y por kakashi eh podido darme una idea de la situación, no me imagine que terminarían envueltos en el mismo lio, ellos me han contado lo que han visto y lo que saben hasta ahora, sin embargo debo preguntarte Yuuki, ¿que es lo que sucedió después de que regresaras con él?

Yuuki respiro hondo y comenzó a contar la historia, de cómo había sentido aquel chakra que seguramente pertenecía a su maestro, de cómo había llegado y había encontrado a aquel monstruo que más tarde tomaría la forma de naruto y de cómo había huido del lugar con naruto a rastras y corrido todo el camino hasta ahí sin que este se despertase, por su parte kakashi y el resto de su equipo se mantuvieron en silencio, atentos a la explicación de la chica.

-ya veo, supongo que iré a ver yo misma la condición de naruto mas tarde, su cuerpo debió de haber pasado mucha presión por tomar esa forma

-es un alivio - soltó kakashi de repente como quien se quita una gran presión de encima al escuchar estas palabras de tsunade – pensé que había sido una locura el dejar que regresara sola, me alegra saber que no cometí un error.

Tsunade lo miro comprensiva antes de hablar -ahora lo mejor es que todos ustedes vayan a descansar, han pasado por mucho y les hará bien, ya se preguntaran lo que quieran el día de mañana.

-pero, aun hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted tsunade sama – dijo Yuuki justo antes de que kakashi abriera la puerta para salir – es sobre algo que sucedió cuando él estaba convertido en "eso"

La expresión de tsunade paso inmediatamente a ser de alivio a una gran seriedad, le indico a kakashi que siguiera y una vez todos estuvieron fuera le dijo a la pelirroja que continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

-pues vera… - comenzó a hablar ella contando poco a poco lo que había visto, como era casi lo mismo que aquel sueño que la había estado atormentando tanto tiempo y como pensaba que forzosamente algo de aquello tenía que ver con ella.

Tsunade escucho pacientemente el relato de la joven sin interrumpir ni una sola vez y afirmando con la cabeza de vez en cuando, como dejando claro que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo y se dispuso a hablar cuando ella hubiera terminado.

-eso que te sucedió tiene sentido ciertamente Yuuki, aunque me temo que no para ti, y dada la promesa que le hice a naruto mucho me temo que no podre iluminar tu camino tanto como para dejarte satisfecha con eso, dime Yuuki, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de por qué eres diferente, de por qué no creces como los demás?

La chica se sorprendió enormemente, hasta ese momento su condición era algo que únicamente conocían naruto y ella, claro que el que la hokage lo supiera significaba que naruto se lo había contado, sin embargo la sorpresa fue ver como naruto había confiado tan fácilmente algo tan importante.

-me temo que no puedo aclararte mucho las cosas pero puedo decirte que tu condición tiene todo que ver con aquello que estas experimentando.

-pero usted, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? – pregunto casi con un tono de suplica, ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, era obvio que naruto se lo había dicho, y no podía evitar que le doliera hasta en lo más profundo de su alma el saber que aun sabiendo detalles tan importantes como esos de su condición, naruto hubiese sido incapaz de contárselo, ¡a ella!

Tsunade pareció percibir lo que pensaba en ese preciso momento pues no contesto a la pregunta de la chica y en lugar de eso le dijo que lo mejor para ella seria descansar un buen y largo rato, le pidió permiso para comentar su situación con sus compañeros, después de todo ellos merecían saberlo si es que iban a trabajar juntos como ninjas de konoha y al final le dijo que ella se encargaría de que naruto despertara lo más pronto posible , que no se preocupara por él, dado que esa era otra de las grandes preocupaciones de la chica y que ella se fuera a descansar, cosa que hizo.

Tsunade salió de su oficina y camino tranquilamente hacia las calles, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital donde supuestamente estarían atendiendo al inconsciente naruto, en la oficina había tranquilizado a todos diciendo que su situación lo habría dejado inconsciente por el gran esfuerzo requerido, sabía que eso era una mentira, o por lo menos es lo que su instinto le decía, que había algo que no encajaba, que estaba completamente mal, y es que si no fuera porque estaba informada de todas las habilidades de naruto por este mismo, que sabía que era imposible que este quedase en mal estado solo por haber liberado un poco de poder, de hecho, según los informes del mismo, este había logrado alcanzar un nivel de control casi completo sobre su propio poder. Es ahí donde las cosas dejaban de estar bien, donde las cosas dejaban de concordar, y es que si en verdad tenía ese nivel, nunca debió de haberse transformado en aquel monstruo que Yuuki había mencionado antes.

Llego al hospital y un equipo anbu pronto la guía una habitación especia donde se encontraba naruto, era una gran habitación circular con una pequeña mesa rectangular en el centro y naruto se encontraba sobre ella.

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto la hokage al momento en que lo vio

-no lo hemos podido determinar hokage sama, nada lo hace reaccionar, es casi como si estuviera muerto, aunque sus signos vitales funcionen a la perfección.

-me lo temía, esto probablemente nos llevara toda la noche.

Habiendo dicho eso se encamino hacia su paciente. Algo en todo el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos y estaba poniéndose muy mal, todo lo que pasaba tenía que estar sucediendo por algo, y esperaba poder averiguarlo antes que cualquier otra cosa sucediese.

Así paso pronto una semana, después de que Yuuki regresara a descansar no había vuelto a soñar otra vez como las anteriores noches, y sin embargo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado e incluso pensó en lo que hablaría con su maestro respecto a su situación cuando lo encontrase, su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse cuando a la mañana siguiente se había enterado que aun bajo los cuidados de la hokage, su amado naruto aun no había podido despertarse, había pasado la semana entera desde entonces yendo con sus nuevos amigos en konoha, ayudándoles a comprender su situación , de la cual ya se habían enterado gracias a la hokage y por las tardes iba a ver a naruto que aun dormida plácidamente en una de las camas del hospital. Se preguntaba por qué había pasado esto, si tan solo unos días antes ella misma lo había besado pensándolo solo inconsciente y ahora parecía que no volvía sin importar lo que hiciera.

Al llegar a la nueva habitación a la que habían transferido a su maestro la chica pudo observar inmediatamente al rubio, recostado sobre una de las camas, justo al lado de una ventana, ya era de noche y apenas se podía distinguir por el brillo dorado de su cabello.

Ella fue y como de costumbre se sentó a su lado, por su parte el en su cama tenía un aspecto que a ella le pareció conmovedor, era como si al cambiarlo de cama los enfermeros lo hubiese puesto, por accidente, en la pose perfecta, con un apacible rostro volteado de un lado y un brazo medio saliéndose de la cama, desde su punto de vista era como si aquellas sabanas fuese las mismísimas nubes, y naruto fuese algo mas, un ser sobrenatural, vigilando desde lo más alto de estas, juzgando a aquellos mortales que osasen poner un pie en su presencia, era como si en cualquier momento fuese a recuperar la conciencia solo para salir flotando de aquel lugar con un aire místico.

Yuuki se sonrojo ante este pensamiento y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, aun en ese estado ella seguía viéndolo con ojos de enamorada, era verdad, aun con todo lo que había pasado, hacia tan solo poco más de una semana que ella misma había admitido que estaba realmente enamorada de naruto, no le importaba que él se recuperara ahora o nunca, sus sentimientos por el no cambiarían en absoluto.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Yuuki se armo de valor una vez más, tal cual como lo hizo una semana atrás, cuando tomase a naruto para llevárselo de aquel horrible lugar y se acerco a la cama de su maestro cautelosamente, acercó sus manos y levanto suavemente la cabeza del rubio, tan suavemente como podría hacerlo una persona, casi como si este pudiera despertar y reprenderla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus rostros se encontraban ya a una distancia considerable y ella podía sentir su aliento contra el rostro, se fue acercando un poco mas y mas hasta que sus labios casi rosaban contra los otros, se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahí, que es lo que haría si él nunca despertase, o que es lo que haría cuando lo hiciera, este vago pensamiento contamino su mente unos cuantos segundos antes de que se decidiera al fin y fusionase sus labios completamente contra los de naruto, ella deslizo sus brazo alrededor del cuello de aquel al que amaba, esta vez no quería que fuese como la primera vez, no, quería que fuera algo mas, y aprovecho el momento para sacar todos sus sentimientos, aun con el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto entre sus brazos, ella sentía que en ese momento podía ser feliz, podía desahogarse de todo lo que había pasado, y así lo hizo, lo beso hasta el cansancio, hasta asegurarse de que su sentimiento llegase hasta lo más profundo de su ser y separándose al fin cuando supo que le faltaba el aire.

Pudo sentir como un par de lagrimas traicioneras abandonaban sus ojos comenzando a correr por sus mejillas, y entonces cedió, al final se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que realmente quería, lo que estaba haciendo no la iba a llenar totalmente, no hasta que en verdad fuese él quien la besara y la tomara entre sus brazos, y sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacerla abandonar este sentimiento, pronto quedo dormida ahí mismo, recargada contra la cama del rubio, pasando de la vigilia al sueño con solo unas pocas palabras en su boca "_no importa que es lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, no me separare de ti"_

Pudo sentir como entraba la luz del sol por la pequeña ventana de hospital y a la vez como esta se filtraba a través de sus finos parpados, sin embargo se rehusaba a abrirlos ojos, estaba realmente agotada, esa noche había vuelto a soñar con la criatura, solo que esta vez algo había sido diferente, lo desesperante era que no podía recordar que era.

La luz de la mañana aun entraba insistente por la ventana y ella aun no se decidía a abrir los ojos de una vez por todas y cerrar la cortina cuando de repente lo sintió, como alguien la cerraba bruscamente por ella, pero eso era imposible, no recordaba que alguien hubiese entrado al cuarto anteriormente, y entonces una idea salvaje asalto su mente y la hiso temblar, no quería abrir los ojos por temor a ser decepcionada y sin embargo al final la duda fue mayor y de golpe sus parpados se abrieron dejando entrar la luz al fin.

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no soñaba aun, y el alivio llego cuando vio que no era así, pues ahí, en frente suyo, sentado justo al otro lado de la cama se encontraba sentada la persona por la que tanto había sufrido la noche anterior con un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas que iluminaban su rostro que volteaba hacia ella, viéndola con una péquela y cálida sonrisa.

-hola – dijo el individuo apenas audible pero con clara alegría.

-na… na-¡naruto! – estallo Yuuki sin poder contener las lagrimas de alegría y lanzándose hacia el - ¡eh! – fue lo único que dijo el al ser embestido.

Pronto todos los viejos amigos del rubio se vieron corriendo hacia el hospital, había muchas cosas que contar y él lo tendría que hacer, la misma hokage fue informada del despertar de naruto por uno de sus anbu y había corrido inmediatamente a verlo.

-¡¿estas seguro?! – grito tsunade emocionada.

-por supuesto tsunade sama – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el anbu justo antes de ser empujado a un lado por la rubia por abrirse paso mientras el caía bruscamente al suelo – vaya, pero que salvaje

Sacudiéndose un poco el polvo causado por la caída el anbu salió tranquilamente y se dirigió en camino al monte hokage, tardo unos minutos en llegar a la sima y entonces…

-¿Cómo va todo? – sonó una voz para después ser seguida por una sombra en el suelo que poco a poco fue surgiendo para dar forma a zetsu negro.

-todo de acuerdo al plan –hablo el anbu quitándose la máscara y mostrando un rostro completamente blanco…


End file.
